Filthy Little Secret
by Angelas
Summary: Sasuke's a wealthy professor at a private University. One night, he comes across a boy. A beautiful, homeless boy with the bluest of eyes. SasuNaru SHOTA
1. The Date

**Yes. Shota will be present in this story. So if it bothers you, don't read. :D It's as simple as so. **

**This idea has been plaguing me for some time now, so I decided to finally indulge on it. As always, I disclaim. If Naruto were mine, all male characters would take part in weekly orgies.**

**Onwards!**

**oOo**

Teaching a class of mentally-challenged 1st graders would have been better than this.

The high-pitched voice of the pink-haired woman sitting in front of him was beginning to cause him a serious migraine. Sasuke hadn't a clue how long they'd been sitting in that restaurant, but he was sure that it had been longer than all of his 28 years of life altogether.

He took the brief opportunity of the waiter distracting the girl to check the time on his phone. It seemed as though time was purposely torturing and taunting him. It had only been approximately 32 minutes since they first set foot inside that outrageously expensive restaurant.

"_Anyways_, like I was saying," he looked up at her almost miserably, watching her heavily glossed lips move at a speed that he hadn't known possible, "I always _loved_ the way she acted! I mean, like, how could someone_ so_ ugly like Anko Mitarashi top her talent? Everyone knows an ugly face makes a horrible actor! I mean, like, did you_ know_-," Sasuke's eyes were beginning to melt from the horror, but he tried his best to maintain the misleading smile on his lips, "I mean, you agree,_ right_, Sasuke?"

Her valley girl accent made him want to shoot her in the throat. But he held back.

"Uh.. yeah.. I mean, yes! You're absolutely correct," he sat up in his seat, clearing his throat as a way to hide the fact he had hardly been listening to anything she had been saying.

"Oh, Sasuke! You're _so_ amazing. Anyway, how much did you say you make at the University, again?" she leaned in towards him, causing him to notice the heavy layer of makeup encasing her skin like dry, flaky plastic.

He couldn't believe how she managed to plaster so much shit on her face without it sliding right off like a banana peel. He cringed at the sight of her glittery pink eye-shadow threatening to eat him alive. It wasn't only her makeup that made him want to run out of there, but her unquenchable interest on his financial status. One of the first things she asked him when they got there was how much money he attained from his yearly tax refunds. This had immediately sealed the deal for him.

Like many others, she was solely interested in his money, and even more so, his body.

Before he could refuse the question yet again, the waiter appeared to help him out a second time.

"Here are your orders, sir," two plates of hardly-there food were placed on the table, and the first thing that crossed Sasuke's mind was how incredibly bad he had been ripped off.

Regardless, he thanked the waiter, reminding him of the wine he had ordered much earlier that never came.

"Don't you just_ love_ this place?" the woman suddenly began, breaking the trance Sasuke had been in with the highly unappealing food resting before him, "It's the best!"

He watched in distaste as she began to talk with her mouth full. He caught a strong whiff of perfume emanating from her as she began to take off her jacket. It was a terrible mix of cotton-candy, and something so incredibly pungent that he couldn't quite make it out.

This wouldn't have been happening if it wasn't for his terrible decision of making a profile on that blasted dating sight.

His co-workers had been going on for months about him finally settling down and getting married. They had even questioned his orientation. He didn't quite have the desire for such distressing things just yet, but he figured that if he did, maybe, just_ maybe_, he'd find someone worth spending time with outside of work.

He'd signed up for the first dating sight he saw on tv, and that was when the nightmare began.

He recalled being drunk out off his ass that night, and he had replied to a message from a girl named 'Sakura Haruno' quite.. _suggestively_. They exchanged messages for a while, and before he knew it, he was masturbating on webcam for her. He recalled asking her to show him her breasts, and from there, his fate had been sealed.

Somehow, he had promised her a date at one of the most expensive restaurants in town, and _somehow_ he couldn't think of a good-enough excuse the next day to cancel. So now he sat there. Listening to one of the most unintelligent people on earth, and eating the worst possible food known to humanity.

"You're_ so_ handsome, Sasuke," she started again, licking her fingers as she stared him down with those frightening green eyes, "I don't get how you're not already married with 500 kids!"

He tried his best to form a smile at her comment, but failed miserably when he noticed her lean in towards him as if he were suddenly missing an eye.

"Are you okay, Sasuke, baby?" she questioned, smears of food resting on both sides of her mouth.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he attempted at another smile, trying his best not to fall over from a stroke at the sound of 'baby', "just, it's getting late.."

Not being able to tolerate any more of the stressful situation, he called for the waiter to come over and give him the check. The guy sure took his sweet time getting back to him.

"You're _so_ much fun," the girl began, bringing her elbows to the table at a failed attempt to look adorable, "We _have_ to do this again. Don't you think?"

She gave him a food-stained smile, and he managed to somehow turn away in time before he could feel the food rise within his throat.

"Here you go, sir."

$146.60

This was absolutely ridiculous.

He gulped down his wine before paying in hard cash, and immediately stood from his seat, straightening his clothes. As if in unison to his worst nightmare, the woman stood, tying him in a highly undesired embrace.

"We'll see each other again soon,_ right_?" she breathed on his shoulder, causing a scene in front of everyone in the restaurant.

He figured he'd look like an asshole if he didn't do something, so instead of unlatching her off of him and sprinting out of the room, he gave a lame attempt at holding her back.

If one hand awkwardly patting her back was 'holding back'.

It must have been the day all puppies died because he nearly choked on his own air the moment he saw her glossy, sluggish-looking lips reach out for his own. Thinking quickly, he took out his phone, interrupting the dismaying situation just in time.

No one had called him, of course, but that didn't mean he couldn't pretend.

"Hey! Yeah, I'm coming. Yeah, I know, I'll be there in 5," he hung up on the imaginary person on the other line, and gave Sakura a carefully recited smile, "Sorry, I've got to go. My boss called."

Before she could even think of opening that agitating mouth of hers again, he made his way out of the restaurant, leaving her standing in the middle of the room with a dumbfounded expression on her face.

He took note of blocking her when he got back home.

**oOo**

It was getting dark outside, and he knew exactly where he wanted to go.

He drove to the far reaches of the city, where he knew people like him would never go. Which was the point.

He finally reached the park he frequently visited, and got out of his heart and pride. That black Ferrari was the beautiful, loving girlfriend he never had.

Exhausted from the nightmare he had to endure earlier, he approached one of the nearby benches underneath one of the huge oak trees that inhabited the field. Loosening his tie, and pulling up the confining sleeves of his white dress shirt, he relaxed on the bench; staring intently at the purple-tinted sky hovering above him.

It was a Saturday, and he hardly knew why he wasn't at home getting drunk in the never-ending loneliness of his condo like he did every weekend. He thought of his brother, and how their lives were nearly identical. It was as if the Uchiha family was cursed into eternal solitude, and_ teaching_. He sighed, checking the time on his phone.

7:22 PM

The sky threatened a veil of blackness, and Sasuke finally decided he should take his leave. A shady-looking group of teenagers approaching the park was a further indication of so. Pulling a few strands of hair back, he made his way through the small forest of trees, looking behind his shoulder every so often to assure the possibility of getting jumped was at its most minimal.

Upon another intake of breath of the chilling winter air, he felt something tug at his pants. Something that didn't quite reach in height even to his hips. Something small with a yellow mop resting on its head as a sad excuse for hair. He raised an eyebrow, watching quietly as the small creature probed at his pants feverishly for any pockets.

'It' was trying to 'rob' him, Sasuke concluded.

Agitated by the continual intrusion of his own bodily privacy, he held both of the strange creature's wrists with one swipe of his hand, "What do you think you're doing, little brat?"

Sasuke took a moment to identify the small, frantic critter squirming beneath his grasp. Before he could push the filthy thing away, he noticed blazing, oceanic eyes suddenly meet with his own.

He was taken aback, and his hold might have loosened ever so slightly, because the little vermin began to erratically writhe beneath the pale hand tying its little wrists together. Sasuke couldn't help but to deeply wonder how such large, glittering eyes with an impossible shade of blue could ever exist outside of cartoons, or picture books.

He took the moment to eye the little roach, and immediately noticed a strange array of scars marking both its cheeks. They looked like whiskers. He thought of a fox, and then he thought of the sun when he took a second to appreciate the lively shade of yellow on the little creature's head. If it had taken a well-needed shower, Sasuke was sure that it would be even more radiant.. If that were even possible.

"Hey! Let go, weirdo!" the little thing shrieked, trying his best to un-cuff himself from the firm hand that kept him in place, "I just want your money! Now give it to me!"

Sasuke frowned. This little roach had some nerve.

"Why don't you go take a shower and get an education instead of treading the ingrate's way out?" the older man replied, clenching unto the tiny wrists even more, "Its people like you that ruin and destroy the economy."

Big, blue eyes looked up at him, seeming entirely confused at what Sasuke had just said. The confusion hadn't stopped the little midget from further attempting his escape, nonetheless.

"I don't know what the heck you just said, crazy dude! But I'm hungry! And I want food!" Sasuke watched with furrowed brows at the way the yellow roach attempted to bite down on his hand, earning a shriek from it when he squeezed down tighter unto its reddening wrists.

"Where are your parents?" Sasuke demanded, forcing the over-energetic creature to look up at him with those breathtaking eyes.

"That's none of your business!"

Sasuke raised a brow. What kind of parents would leave their child unattended in the middle of a dangerous park, in the middle of the night, in the most dangerous side of town? Damn lower-classes. That's why Sasuke avoided them like the plague.

"When will they be here, you little shit?" Sasuke spat, annoyed at both the thought of the unreasonable said 'parents', and the way the midget had began throwing kicks at him.

"My name's not 'little shit'! I'm Naruto!" the roach announced, using its little stubs to persist in its kicking, "Now let go and give me your money!"

Completely annoyed and stressed at the situation, Sasuke lifted the creature from its collar, glaring holes into those ever-shining orbs of sea. The critter stopped squirming for a second, and Sasuke took the brief opportunity to make everything clear to the annoying little rat.

"Look. You annoy me. You stink, and you're filthy. I will not give you my money, and I've not the_ slightest_ clue why you think I ever will," the roach froze under the older man's grasp, glaring back without falter, and crossing its arms; seemingly unfazed by the fact that it was now dangling in the air "Now. Tell me where your parents are so I can denounce them to Child Protection Services for being immoral, deficient cretins of society."

The roach simply stared, entirely unaffected or heedful of Sasuke's words.

The older man sighed heavily, irritated beyond all comprehension. He decided to try again in a way the little vermin would be able to understand.

"Where. Are. Your. Parents."

The dirty morsel scrunched up its face, glaring boldly into the Uchiha's eyes. No one ever dared look at him for that long while he was in a bad mood. This little roach had some guts.

"They're playing catch in the sky," it began, not gluing its gaze away from the agitated man, "But they'll come down to get me soon. I'm sure!"

Sasuke's glare slowly began to melt away.

Playing in the sky?

His glare was replaced with a concerning look, and he began to slowly let go of the thing he finally admitted was, indeed, a child.

Sasuke watched blankly as the little boy of well below 8 years of age began to yet again intrude his pants. This time, though, he just stood there, taking in the information just given to him. This kid had no parents. He wasn't dirty and smelly because he_ chose_ to.

Something tugged at his heartstrings he thought he didn't have.

This kid had unbelievable eyes, and a pretty hefty nerve. He couldn't just_ abandon_ the kid to fend for himself in that dangerous place. He'd get kidnapped, or worse, well within the week. That is, if he hadn't been already..

"Hey.." Sasuke began, watching as the little boy beneath him hadn't abandoned his search for his wallet, "You said you were hungry, right?"

The boy stopped, looking up at the tall, older man with those sparkling, indigo eyes that Sasuke could have sworn didn't exist anywhere else, "Yeah.."

The little boy crossed his arms, almost as if he felt entitled to the upcoming offer after all the trouble he had gone through to no avail. The night fell softly on his childish features, causing Sasuke to hold back a small smile.

Yes, he hated kids.

But there was something about this one that caused him not to puke his lunch out, or feel the need to punch it in the face.

Maybe it was the obnoxious-colored hair? Or the ultramarine eyes that seemed as though they'd spill into water at any given moment? Or maybe it was him growing soft at the sight of a child..

It had been _years_ since he last encountered a child. Let alone, one this young. It wouldn't hurt to buy this kid lunch.. right? He had millions to spare in the bank, anyway.

"Do you enjoy Braised Pork Loin? Fillet Mignon?"

The little kid stared up at him, his eyes compressing slowly at the foreign language the crazy guy in front of him had been speaking to him since he started talking. What part of 'I don't know what the heck you're saying' did this guy not get?

"I like burgers," the tiny blond said flatly, crossing his arms as a childish frown graced his features.

Sasuke gave him a look of dismay, sighing inwardly. He didn't know how to talk to kids. Let alone, please them. Besides, it was beginning to freeze outside, and the darkening of their surroundings was beginning to make him feel uneasy.

"Alright. I'll get you one of those. Just stop looking like a fool with your eyes scrunched like that. You look like a brat," the raven said, crossing his own arms as he gloated down at the annoying little roach below him.

Deciding it was finally time to leave the threatening park, Sasuke lead the way out with the tiny blond stumbling close behind him.

If he had known what that day would lead up to later in his life, it would have been wise of him to have lost the child in that field of trees.

**oOo**

**Hehe. Baby Naruto is always adorable. (: Review to let me know if I should keeping this going. If I'm convinced, I promise to stick to it 'till the end. Thanks for reading!**


	2. The Favor

**Alright! I decided to stick to this for now. (: I actually plan to take this story in particular more seriously than the others. I have great plans for it, and might I say, I already know perfectly well how it's going to end.. o.0 A big THANK YOU to everyone that reviewed. I luhh you~**

**Oh, and btw, I disclaim. If Naruto were mine, Sasuke would be constantly boned. Onwards!**

**oOo**

The roach would not sit still.

"Woah, crazy dude! Your car is so cool!" the little blond shouted, nearly bursting the windows of the (very) expensive car.

Sasuke stared straight at the road, annoyed beyond belief at the constant ruckus and squirming the little vermin was making on the leather seat. The roach was acting as if it had never been inside a car before, or even_ seen_ one, for the matter. Sasuke contemplated deeply whether he should smack it or not in order to attain at least one precious second of peace.

"Are we there yet, crazy dude?"

Sasuke stopped at a red light, using the opportunity to glare at the child from the corner of his eye. That 'nickname' was really starting to irritate him.

"If you call me that one more time,_ roach_, I'll leave you to starve."

The tiny blond crossed his arms, turning towards the grumpy-looking man to give a scrunched, childish frown. That crazy guy wasn't scary no matter how hard he tried to be.

"I'm not 'roach'! I'm Naruto!" the little boy retorted, an accusing tone showcasing shamelessly in his voice, "Old guys like you always forget everything!"

Sasuke was on the verge of saying something incredibly inappropriate to the small child, but, fortunately, the angry beeping of the car behind them stopped him in the process. With the way that bug was acting, Sasuke didn't truly know why he even felt responsible for the annoying bug's well-being. After all, he wasn't at all related to it, or much less,_ accountable_ for it.

They finally reached the fast food place. Sasuke gave a scornful look at the degrading logo of the building. He couldn't believe he was actually going to lower himself this low just to feed the lost roach that he'd so tragically encountered.

"Yay! McDonald's!" the tiny blond yelped, bouncing in his seat as he kicked ruthlessly at the car, "Let's go, crazy dude! Let's go!"

Begrudgingly, Sasuke drove towards the damned place, hoping with all his being that he wouldn't be recognized. They stopped at the ordering window, causing Sasuke to be immediately tackled by the little boy who was now invading his personal space. Half the annoying child's body was now flailing out the window.

"Get off!" Sasuke had to struggle to push the annoying thing off of him and back into the safety of the other seat, "I don't want your filthy stink all over me!"

"_You_ stink! Now get me my food, crazy dude!"

Sasuke could feel his hand twitching. Heaven's couldn't begin to describe how badly he wanted to just punch the shi-

"Good evening, sir! What can I get you tonight?"

His fist, he noticed, froze in midair. The roach got lucky.

"I want a burger!" the vermin shouted, "A big,_ fat_ burger!"

Sasuke gave a sharp glare at the squirming midget, who was now struggling to unbuckle his seat-belt. He couldn't take any more of this. Why did this have to happen to him? Out of all the people in the world.. Why him?

Giving a chaste glance at the tasteless menu, Sasuke made a quick decision, "I'll have number 3. Small drink, small fries."

He had to repeat himself 5 different times until the idiot on the other line could hear him over the moronic squawking of the yellow midget shrieking stupidities from the top of its lungs. When his message finally got through, Sasuke proceeded to the drive-through window, a horrible, incurable migraine snaking its way into his poor, violated head.

"Here you go, sir! Enjoy your meal!" the lady stopped, sticking her head out a little to take a good look at the over-energetic morsel wriggling like a maggot on the car's seat, "Oh! What an adorable son you have, mister!"

Sasuke gave the woman a death glare, "He is **not** my son."

He snatched the paper bag from the woman and quickly drove off, stressed beyond all belief. All he wanted was to go home. To lie in the comfort of his over-sized bed, alone, depressed, and_ drunk_.

"Thanks, crazy dude!" the yellow roach shouted, digging its dirty little stubs into the bag which contained the shameful food it'd been longing for weeks now.

Sasuke clenched unto the steering wheel, desperate to rid of the source of his distress. Now what? Was this the part where he just threw the bug back into the streets where he'd found it? The cops, he thought, were out of the question. He knew they would certainly check for alcohol in his system, and Sasuke very well knew that his body currently contained an amount much above the legal limit.

He parked his Ferrari in an empty parking lot next to some lower-class plaza, and turned to glare at the little ogre that had permanently ruined his life. His glower, however, softened ever so slightly at the sight that met his dark, lonely eyes from within the moonlit car.

Sasuke watched quietly, and almost calmly at the way the child ravenously gnawed away at his food. He looked utterly untamed and improper, yet, Sasuke couldn't hold back the urge to think of how.. _adorable_ the annoying roach managed to be. His whiskered cheeks would puff up with each bite of food, and a complimented string of saliva would drip down his lithe chin every time he did so. He chewed loudly with his mouth open, and the child's eyes would glitter with an impossible glint of blue every time he'd suck down on the straw to his drink.

Completely fascinated by the amount of bliss and ignorance emitting from the child, Sasuke found himself staring shamelessly, even after the tiny blond had noticed him in his trance.

"Do you want some too, crazy dude?" the little boy asked, offering his half-gone hamburger to the older man who currently resembled a lifeless zombie, "It's really good!"

Sasuke forced a frown at the offer, finally realizing the amount of time he'd been brutally staring, "No.. I don't eat tasteless food."

Naruto frowned, taking back his burger and sinking his teeth into it as he glared at the older man. He was only trying to be nice to the crazy guy, "It does taste, actually," the little boy retorted in an as-a-matter-of-factly voice, "you're just a crazy dude."

Sasuke looked away, stumped, stressed, and completely annoyed.

He stared outside the dashboard, pondering deeply where he could dump the annoying creature that now sat comfortably inside his most prized possession with its dirty burger in its dirty little hands. He checked the time on his phone. It was very late. It was past midnight, and Sasuke was beginning to lose the ability to maintain his eyes open.

Agitated and exhausted, he decided he'd have to take the roach home with him. There was no other choice. The very human part of him would never forgive him if he were to throw the bug back into the streets. He wouldn't be able to live with the guilt, Sasuke concluded. So to his condo it was. Unfortunately.

He started up the engine and began to back up, "Where are we going now, crazy dude?" the little blond asked, looking out the window, and pressing his ketchup-stained hands against the once spotless glass, "Are we going home now?"

Sasuke stopped, turning to glare once again at the innocent boy "_Home_? What the hell are you talking about?"

Naruto, however, was unaffected, and returned Sasuke's demeaning gesture with a big, childish grin, "Yeah! Are we going home, crazy dude? Are we?"

Sasuke decided to ignore the roach. He didn't have time for this. He wanted to go home and sleep. He was behind on his grading, and he knew he'd hear it from his students on Monday if he didn't finish scoring through all of last week's assessments. He hardly knew why he chose to teach as his fundamental career, or much less, teach what he taught.

"So do you have a work, crazy dude?" came a childlike voice from the other seat.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed at the unforgivable mistake of the roach's linguistics, "It's job. Not work. Your sense on the English language is completely formidable."

There was a small episode of silence, and then, "My daddy cleans windows! And my mommy cleans dishes!"

Sasuke softened his grip on the steering wheel, not daring to turn towards the ignorant child. It kind of made him feel bad when the kid said what he said. His parents were more than likely dead. Rotted and decomposed 6 feet under the ground. Yet, the roach still believed that they were somewhere up in the sky, ready to come down at any moment and take him with them. How sad. How ignorant.

"I'm a professor of Logic," Sasuke muttered, taking a left on the freeway, "at a private University."

The little blond gave out a chuckle, more than likely not understanding anything Sauske had just said, "That's so cool, crazy dude! Is it funner then cleaning windows?"

"No. Not at all."

Thirty minutes of pointless interrogation later, they reached Sasuke's home.

**oOo**

The second the door was unlocked 4 elevator flights after stepping inside the large 5-story building, there was a shrilling scream that nearly tore out Sasuke's eardrums.

"WOW, CRAZY DUDE, YOUR HOUSE IS SO BIG!"

As if the yellow germ had never seen or heard of a house before, the thing immediately began racing throughout Sasuke's entire condominium. Eager to put an end to the destruction taking place around him, Sasuke quickly locked the door and began his pursuit.

The roach had found his way towards the kitchen, and Sasuke could hear it scavenging through the fridge; certainly tainting everything it touched with those nasty little stubs of his. Right when Sasuke was about to take a firm hold of the midget's shirt, the vermin managed to wriggle away, finding an opening between Sasuke's legs.

"You little shit! Get back here!"

The excited yelping of a little boy suddenly began to flood the house. Naruto deemed the older man was in need of a good game of chase, and he had very kindly volunteered to play the part of the one being pursued. There was a sudden shattering noise. Sasuke's skin flared, and a vein protruded on his forehead. That little piece of unwanted shi-

"Run, run, run, as fast as you can! You can't catch me, I'm the gingerbread man!"

The tiny blond burst into a fit of uncontrollable laughter, making Sasuke chase him around the condo round after round; while in the process, shattering several pieces of priced frames and vases that Sasuke paid very good money for.

"If you don't get back here, I'll break your mangy little neck!" the older man shouted, nearly tripping over the shattered pieces of one of his most favorite vases.

The only response to his very violent threat thereon was a series of high-pitched laughter and turbulent squealing.

Fifteen minutes of grueling sprinting and jumping had ended with both boys exasperated on the floor, gasping and coughing for much needed air. If he'd the energy, he would've smacked the filth off of the destructive midget's face.

"You're too slow, crazy dude," the tiny blond breathed, scooting closer to the drained man sitting next to him on the living-room floor, "I shoulda been the one chasing you."

Sasuke gave the roach a death glare. He hadn't the energy to smack, break, or choke the sweaty little brute anymore. He just wanted to sleep, and forget of all the fine pieces of china the little ogre had managed to shatter.

Just when he was about to say something completely rude and demeaning, Sasuke felt a small figure suddenly lean against his arm; unmoving, and silent. He looked down towards the yellow tuft of hair, and immediately noticed that the little boy had fallen asleep on his arm. Sasuke took a quick breather, calming his nerves until his entire attention lied only on the small critter snoring quietly against him.

Naruto's skin, Sasuke noted, was angelic.

Flawless, regardless of the small cake of dirt that clung to his childish face. Without fully realizing his actions, Sasuke brought a hand to Naruto's forehead, pulling back a few strands of honey-colored hair to be able to fully admire the undeniable beauty of the small child. Golden eyebrows, unreasonably long amber eyelashes, and a pair of plump, pinkish lips greeted him. Sasuke found himself shamelessly staring once again, unable to separate his gaze from the virgin purity that sat so closely next to him.

He wondered deeply how a child so breathtakingly beautiful could ever possibly end up on the streets. What was this little boy's story? Why was he dirty and homeless? Why was it that he had to be hidden behind those trees at the very moment Sasuke had decided to leave? In a dreamlike state, Sasuke brought his hand to the little boy's cheek, encasing the tanned patch of skin with the warmth of his own. The scars were barely palpable underneath his palm, but he could still very much feel the impeccable flesh of the child's. So warm. So pretty..

A sudden eradicating noise of his cellphone finally snapped Sasuke out of his disturbing trance, causing him to jump as he sat. Clumisly, he took out his cellphone, trying to shake away the memory of having been staring at the roach for so long.

"Hello..?"

"Hey Uchiha, what are you doing tonight?"

It was his co-worker, Kakashi.

He was also a professor at the same University Sasuke taught at. Unlike him, however, Kakashi taught European Literature and Lyricism. Sasuke could rightfully admit that the guy had a very strong knack for words and linguistics. Hence, why he allowed himself to associate with the silver-haired man. Associate as in.. Getting fucked up on alcohol together nearly every weekend.

"Actually.." Sasuke looked towards the sleeping boy who still remained so dangerously close to him, his blond hair cascading over him like a small honey-colored river, "I'm kind of.. busy.. tonight. Uh.."

"Busy? Ohh, I get it. Met someone online, did you?"

"Um.."

"Sakura, was it? She looked alright. How is she? Well, that is, if you haven't nailed her already," a small, rooted chuckle emitted from the older man's voice.

"Actually.." Sasuke thought about it for a bit, and figured he'd explain himself more truthfully later, "she's waiting outside. We just got here. I'll let you know how it went on Monday."

Another laugh was heard before the call ended.

Exhausted and totally worn out, Sasuke decided he couldn't stay awake a minute longer. He stood up, cupped the roach in his arms, and lied him down on the couch resting not far from them. He took note of demanding the little vermin to take a much needed shower first thing tomorrow morning.

Before downing a good three shots of whiskey, Sasuke made his way into his room, collapsing unto the black, colorless sheets of his (very) expensive bed.

He fell asleep not long after; the haunting image of Naruto's pinkish lips lulling him into a deep slumber.

**oOo**

The next day consisted of unfathomable noise and girlish squealing.

Sasuke had to chase the roach around all that morning just to get him into the bathroom to take a very necessary shower. Finally tiring the little critter out, he'd locked him in the restroom, announcing that he was not to get out or eat anything until he washed himself thoroughly.

"But, crazy duuudee.." the tiny blond whined from the other side of the door, "I don't wannaa take a showeerrrr.."

"Too bad," the whining was starting to get on Sasuke's last nerve. That bug sure knew how to drive him nuts, "I already told you. Just get in the water, and clean yourself. It's not that difficult to accomplish."

Some more whining drawls later, "But crazy duuudee... Can you help meee?"

Sasuke glared at the door as if it had asked him to lick the paint off of it, "No. I'm not going to help you take a shower, idiot. Now hurry up."

Annoyed beyond everything, Sasuke made his way back into his study, leaving a very distressed midget standing naked inside the enormity of the condo's bathroom.

A monumental, unwelcoming stack of ungraded papers greeted him, earning a very disgruntled groan from the Uchiha. It'd take the entire day grading those things, and considering the very few hours of sleep he'd managed to get last night, (thanks to the deranged screaming and squawking of the obnoxious midget at 6 o'clock in the morning), he knew he would barely manage to stay awake in the process.

Agitated and dreading the hell that was to come, Sasuke sat down, reading through the first essay of one of his very unaccomplished students. It was the first two words, and Sasuke already knew the whole essay was going to be shit. Which meant more grading. Which meant more marks. More corrections. More of his precious, beloved time going down the abysmal drain of what was his job.

A few hours went by until Sasuke finally remembered he'd left the roach he'd encountered last night locked inside the bathroom. A little concerned at the sudden lack of noise floating throughout the house, he made his way towards the restroom.

"Hey, are you still in there?"

A small pause later, a childish voice echoed from within the room, "Yeah. I'm washing my thingy right now, crazy dude! Do you want to wash yours with me?"

Sasuke crossed his arms, completely flabbergasted at the blasphemous, (yet completely innocent), offer, "No. No I don't, actually. Stay in there, and let me know when you're done so you can eat."

"Okay, crazy dude!"

Annoyed, Sasuke made his way back to his study, only to be annoyed further at the sight of the same monumental stack of papers sitting on his desk. This was going to be hell.

A few minutes went by until the roach announced that he was finished with his bath. Before stepping in, Sasuke made sure to ask 3 different times if the worm had already dressed. They then made their way to the kitchen in which Sasuke would put his very lacking cooking skills to the test. A plaster of what seemed to be pancakes was thrown on a plate, and placed in front of the awaitful, smiling child.

"What is this?" the tiny blond questioned, poking at the blob with his fork, "It looks really weird!"

"Pancakes, idiot," Sasuke retorted, crossing his arms and showcasing a very apparent frown on his pale, handsome features, "Eat it."

Without further convincing, Naruto dug in.

Anything that was food was welcomed by him, no matter how terribly it tasted. He'd gotten used to the rotting taste of food when he scavenged the streets, anyway, so Sasuke's unforgivable cooking was nothing compared to what he used to ingest on a daily basis.

The hours went by quickly that night.

Sasuke had allowed the little boy to play with whatever he found in one of the unused rooms of his condo. He caught himself staring here and there whenever Naruto would make his way back and forth between the kitchen and hallway. His legs, Sasuke noted, were as flawless as everything else the little boy possessed. He wore the shorts that Sasuke used to wear back when he was Naruto's age. A pair of cream shorts hugged ever so discretely at the plump pair of thighs, causing Sasuke's gaze to be subconsciously locked without fully realizing it.

There was a particular incident that night that very deeply disturbed him, however.

Naruto had bent down to pick up a handful of old race cars he'd dropped in the hallway, and Sasuke had been sitting on one of the couches in the livingroom, grading away at some papers. Hearing the sudden clamor of the toys dropping to the ground, Sasuke had lifted his gaze towards the little boy in the hallway, and just before he was about to look away, Naruto had bent over.

Naruto had bent over in a way that caused the cream shorts to hug so dangerously close to his bottom. So close, in fact, that Sasuke found himself unable to look away.

His dark colored eyes ravaged the innocent sight, taking in the way the little boy's rear seemed so perfectly round and seductive underneath the censoring fabric. Not aware of the sudden perverseness taking place in his mind, he had told Naruto that he had forgotten another race car on the ground. Heedful to the older man's words, the little boy bent down once more, revealing his luscious backside to a very hungry gaze unknowingly.

It only took Sasuke a few moments to then realize what exactly he'd been doing.

Completely appalled and distressed by his sickeningly lecherous thoughts, the older man submerged himself further into his work; trying his absolute best to forget the disturbing episode.

He needed to do something about that roach. He needed to get rid of it. It was starting to get to him. The roach had, indeed, infected him with some sort of.. _disease_.

10:00 PM hit, and Sasuke knew he'd have to go to bed soon.

Tomorrow would be Monday, meaning he had a 5 hour class to teach that would drain his time until the evening. Fully aware that he couldn't leave the vermin alone inside his home, he started to contemplate on where he could relocate the little boy temporarily. He went through a mental list of 'friends' that he had, deciding whether or not each one would make him the biggest favor in the world.

Not only that, but how would he explain himself?

Oh hey! I found a homeless kid 2 nights ago, and now he's staying with me. Could you take care of him while I'm at work? Or, Hey! There's this incredibly destructive midget that I found that really needs to be looked after while I'm at work for the rest of the week! Care to help?

Fucking hell.

He thought of his mother's old friend, Tsunade, and immediately found himself calling her up on his cellphone. The squawking and over-excited screaming of the little kid in the house was very audible on the other line.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Tsunade.. This is Sasuke. Are you busy right now?"

"Uh, well, I_ am_ about to board a plane right now. What do you need?"

Goddamn it.

"Nevermind. Thanks, anyway."

He awkwardly ended the call, and dialed the numbers of two other women he thought would do him the favor. But, of course, to no avail. His excuse was a discouraging factor, it seemed. He'd told them that his student's child was in need of a temporary babysitter, but they seemed very reluctant the moment he revealed to them that the kid was only 6 years old.

There was one last person on Sasuke's mind of which he'd tried very hard not to consider.

This person would_ surely_ do him the favor.. But this person had also always been incredibly difficult to lie to.

Drained of all other bright ideas (and time, as well), he dialed a particular number that he hadn't dialed in several months. He tapped his fingers on his desk, waiting for the other person to pick up.

"Hello?"

The deepness of the other's voice was unmistakable and dreadfully familiar.

"Itachi..?"

**oOo**

**Heehee. (x Something large approaches. I promise. But you won't ever find out unless you let me know how much you _want_ to find out! :D Thanks for reading!**


	3. The Door

**Man, oh, man. I'm shocked by the sheer number of people that have faved/alerted this story. o: You guys are TOO COOL! haha Thanks so much for all the support/reviews/everything! Makes me happy.**

**I disclaim. Itachi does not masturbate in the managa for everyone to see. D: wah~**

**Onwards!**

**oOo**

This would be a low blow to Sasuke's pride. Not only that, but a low blow to his _soul_.

Sasuke Uchiha never asked for help. Especially help that would come from his older brother. It was taboo. It was blasphemy. It was.._ ungodly_. Itachi was his biggest obstacle. His biggest challenge. The person he swore from a very young age to surpass and overcome at all costs.

This situation, however, was crucial. He could not, would not, leave the roach unattended in his absurdly expensive condominium. Not even over his dead, lifeless body.

"Yes?" the older of the two asked, a little taken back that his little brother had called at such a late hour.

"Hey, uh, listen," Sasuke could already feel his nerves twisting, he had no idea how he would go about this situation with sounding believable, "I have a slight problem.."

"I figured as much. You wouldn't call otherwise."

Damn the bastard.

Always sounding like he's top shit with that annoying, nonchalant voice, "One of my students.. uh, she has this kid, and she needs someone to take care of it-I mean, _him_, while she's in class," pale fingers tapped nervously at the desk, Sasuke knew he was already sounding like the least believable person ever, "He's only 6, though.. So he needs a lot of, uh,_ supervision_."

There was a second of complete silence, causing Sasuke to believe with a tiny bit of hope that Itachi had taken the bait. Maybe he really was a much better liar than he gave himself credit for.

"What's her son's name?"

Yes. The divine forces were on his side that day, "Naruto. Or some such shit. I mean, he does what you tell him to do, and he hardly moves," onyx eyes lingered towards the shattered pieces of his once prized vases that still scattered the marbled floor, causing the younger Uchiha to furrow his brows in disbelief of his own words, "He's, uh, he's a good kid. All he does is.. sit there."

A failed attempt at a light hearted chuckle.

Itachi held his need to burst into laughter. His little brother was the worst liar on earth. Ever.

"I see. You know, Sasuke," his voice was deep and laced with well-hidden amusement, "I wonder deeply how you would know so much about your student's kid."

Shit.

He should've known. This wasn't going to go as previously planned. Itachi was a master of deciphering nearly, well, _everything_, "I mean, that is, if you wouldn't happen to be the father of said child."

"W-what? Fuck no!" the mere sound of that particular word clawed at Sasuke's flesh, it made him feel **old**, "Look, he's some homeless kid I found at the park. I have no idea what to do with it, or where to put it. I have a class to teach tomorrow.. for the rest of the week, actually."

A composed chuckle came from the other line, causing Sasuke to clench a fist. He hated how his stupid, fucking brother acted like he was all high and mighty with all his stupid hair and stupid, creepy eyes. Bloody bastard.

"You're so easy to ignite, Sasuke," the eldest began, amusement very apparent in his voice, "But I'd be happy to help. That's what big brothers are for."

Sasuke didn't have time for Itachi's brotherly bullshit. He was tired, and he wanted to sleep. He momentarily took in his surroundings, realizing that the moronic squealing of the midget was no longer audible in the house. He figured the roach had finally fallen asleep somewhere. Thankfully.

"Look, I'll drop the thing off tomorrow morning. I have other more.._ important_ things to adhere to."

Before Itachi could say anything to his silly, little brother, the line dropped. Crimson eyes stared at the blank screen of his smartphone, wondering why it was that Sasuke had taken in a homeless child into his home. Sasuke was the last person on earth willing to show any form of kindness to those less fortunate. Itachi was fully aware that Sasuke was a fierce, die-hard Republican.

This child, Itachi thought, must have been something pretty special to have caused his younger brother to become so out of character. A brief smile graced fuschia lips, thinking that maybe his little brother might have finally managed to mature a bit after all those years.

Sasuke made his way towards the room that he was sure the roach still inhabited. He could hear the familiar snoring much closer now, and he then proceeded to open the door to the bathroom.

There it was. The yellow roach.

Golden hair draped the black, marbled floor of the room, complemented by small, tanned limbs that sprawled messily onto the surface. Sasuke glared for a moment, not surprised that the roach had chosen such a 'convenient' place to sleep in. He stepped closer, crouching so that he had a better look of the roach's childish face. The scars on midget's cheeks were clearer now, and for a second, Sasuke allowed himself to wonder what had caused them.

It could have been a series of different things, but none could ever be able to explain the impeccable beauty the yellow roach possessed. Obsidian eyes stared, watching as the rise and fall of the child's chest seemed to have fallen into a coordinated pattern. Before the older man realized it, a pale hand reached out for one of the scarred cheeks, encasing the small patch of skin with his palm like he had the day before.

Soft skin tensed his senses, a spark of what felt like electricity letting loose from the unpremeditated conjunction. Long, amber lashes caressed the roach's virgin skin, causing a very angelic sight to be left for the taking by hungry, colorless eyes. Such obvious innocence, such simplicity. Sasuke found himself unable to look away, the memory of the child's dangerously rounded bottom beginning to haunt his mind again

Without fully in his right mind, Sasuke began to lean in closer towards the sleeping child that lied so helplessly on the ground. He could feel the roach's soft snoring against his lips now, and a spark of what felt like excitement ran down his spine. Soft, rosy lips rested so dangerously close to his own, soft breathing caressing locks of black hair that draped over the child's face ever so slightly. Obsidian eyes narrowed on their own accord, aching,_ mourning,_ for those small, corpulent lips against those of his own.

He was so close now.. Just a mere centimeter more, and..

"Hi, crazy dude!"

Coal eyes snapped open, dreadful realization flooding over the older man's expression in response to what exactly he'd been doing. What was going on? What was wrong with him? He was a breath away from kissing the filthy roach!

As if the child lying on the ground had been some sort of gushing deformity, Sasuke immediately backed away until he felt the wall of the bathroom press harshly on his back. Black-colored eyes stared disbelievingly at the way the vermin began to sit up on the marbled floor. Small hands rubbed at the large orbs of blue, wiping away whatever sleep still lingered in them. Sasuke found himself unable to speak at that point. He still couldn't quite believe what almost took place just seconds ago.

"Crazy dude..?" the little ogre yawned, before quietly sitting criss-crossed just feet away from Sasuke's frozen figure, "Why do you look all scared?"

A little concerned at the older man's odd, twisted expression, Naruto began to approach, no, **_crawl_**, (on his knees), towards him.

Like a kitten, like a fox. Like a sly, small, seductive, _virgin_ fox. A tiny hand reached out for Sasuke's frigid face, black eyes watching in desolate horror as he began to feel something thick hardening between his legs.

Fuck. Fucking shit. Fuck.

"Y-you.." the older man managed to croak, harshly snatching the small hand away just in time before it could make contact, "Go away.. Get away from me."

Taken back, and a little confused, the tiny blond tried again with his other hand to reach out for Sasuke. Why was crazy dude acting like this? He was only trying to help. He looked so scared, like he'd had a nightmare, or something. Naruto knew how scary nightmares could be. He only wanted to make the crazy dude feel better just like his own father would in the past whenever he had nightmares.

"Crazy du-"

"I said get away, damnit!" Sasuke's voice was loud, causing the child's face to flinch at the bitter volume.

Desperate and profoundly confused for all eternity, Sasuke pushed the roach back unto the ground. He heard the loud thump of the child's body hitting the ground, and he took the very small opportunity to get up and rush out of the cursed room. He heard the vermin begin to cry quite loudly from inside the restroom, but Sasuke hardly cared. There was a very obvious tent in his pants at the moment, along with a very deep, indescribable need for release.

Sasuke frantically made his way into his room, locking the door behind him firmly. The little shit wouldn't be able to come near him anymore. Obsidian eyes peeked towards the large bump throbbing from in between his legs, dark eyebrows furrowing in distress.

Why did it have to be that way? Why was it that the mere sight of the yellow roach crawling towards him automatically birthed a painful, rocklike erection? Why had he felt the pining need to kiss it while it slept? Why? Why the fuck was this happening?

Cursing obscenities beneath his breath, Sasuke fumbled towards his zipper to ease the agonizing constriction that pushed down at his aching dick. A thick rod of solid muscle then jutted shamelessly from him, a thin string of pre-cum already leaking from the slit. Frantic and sweating from his brow, he allowed himself to lean against the wall of his room, wrapping a pale hand around the heated skin.

For some unknown reason, (which in fact, wasn't exactly 'unknown'), his hand alone didn't seem to satisfy his dick. He closed his eyes, taking a firm hold of the muscle to then go about the rhythmic tugging that then caused another leak to stream down unto his balls. He then began to hear footsteps from the other side of the door. He knew it was the roach that had somehow managed to follow him from the bathroom. Wincing at the sensation stemming from his penis, Sasuke let out a breathy moan when the roach began to whine from the other side of the door.

"Crazy dude!" the vermin shouted, a whiny tone showcasing clearly in his high-pitched voice, "Why did you push me like that! That wasn't nice, you know!"

His voice. Oh, _god_, his voice.

Not being able to contain himself, Sasuke quickly began to pull harshly at his shaft, concentrating on the small voice echoing into the room. He could imagine those big, blue, indigo eyes, that yellow, honey-colored mass of hair, those tiny legs, those tiny arms, those long, golden eyelashes.. He could picture that childish, scarred face so clearly in his mind now. So vivid, so warm; showered and molested with the thick, gelatinous juice of his own cum.

Fuck. He was close.

"CRAZY DUDE! LET ME IN!" little legs kicked at the door, devoted in breaking in, "I DON'T WANT TO SLEEP ON THE COUCH ANYMORE! IT'S TOO _HARD_!"

An obsidian eye opened half-way at the child's innocent request, lips parting shamelessly from the incredible amount of pleasure his hand and thoughts were gifting him with.

Shit.

It'd been a long time since he'd jerked off this good. Sasuke's composure had completely diminished by then, leaving the highly-paid Professor of Logic with nothing but dirty, unholy thoughts of the little boy who was trying very hard to get in. His dick twitched in his hand, immodestly leaking fluids like crazy.

"W-what," Sasuke managed to say, loud enough for the midget to stop kicking the door for a moment, "W-what's wrong with the c-couch?"

A silent, lustful grunt escaped the older man's throat, causing him to bite down on his lip; lest the roach hear him from the other side. His hand was now furiously pulling at his cock, dampened thoroughly from sticky pre-cum.

"It's too_ hard_!" the child whined, completely oblivious to the effect his innocent statement was having on the older man, "I don't like it, crazy dude! Now let me in!"

Sasuke began to feel a coil twist inside his stomach, causing him to arch in reflex. He would gush semen any moment now. He immediately pictured Naruto crawling on his knees like he had in the bathroom, whispering 'it's too hard' from those sinfully soft, pinkish lips. Dark eyebrows furrowed, a series of silent groaning escaping him as he pulled harder and faster on his trembling ache.

"It's t-too what?" he asked, using his free hand to fumble at the neglected packages underneath his pulsing prick.

"IT'S TOO HARD!" Naruto shouted from the top of his lungs, crossing his tiny arms in frustration from the other side of the door, "And it's too big! I always get cold!"

Fucking hell. Too hard. Too big. Yes. Yes..

Sasuke began to slide down slowly on the wall behind him, he could hardly stand up at this point. He felt his balls retreating closer towards him, and he knew he'd erupt at any second. His hand was lewd and wild on his dick, the image of Naruto's face in every corner of his mind. The roach had completely overtaken him.

Wincing, he looked down on his shaft, sliding a finger underneath the head to trigger a sensitive area. For a moment, he made believe that it was Naruto's tongue. A silent howl escaped him, and he screwed his eyes closed, feeling the tide of release approaching painfully within his pelvic area.

"Crazy dude! Let me in! I'm tired!" a few more kicks at the door, Naruto was really starting to wonder what the crazy dude was doing on the other side of the door. He could hear strange noises, but he couldn't quite make out what they were.

Naruto's ass covered in semen. Naruto's mouth leaking of saliva. Naruto's little dick in his mouth. Naruto on his knees crawling towards him. A few more pressured strokes and Sasuke could only but convulse in the orgasm that suddenly took place in his body.

He came. He came _hard_.

Heavy gasps escaped from deep within his throat, half-lidded eyes watching as a thick, white river sporadically escaped from his dick.

Relieved and completely worn out from the agonizing pleasure that had taken place seconds ago, Sasuke allowed himself to limp towards his bed, clumsily tucking his softened muscle away in the process. He then threw himself harshly on the bed. Sweat encased his pallid features, and a light shade of red lied ever present on his cheeks. He breathed in heavily, still exhausted from the side-effects of his staggering orgasm.

"Crazy duuude," the roach persisted on his whining even after all that time, "I'm really tireddd.."

Obsidian eyes began to lid slowly. Sasuke then began to slowly realize what exactly he'd been doing that entire time, and_ thinking_ that entire time. A consuming wave of self-disgust and repulsion immediately draped over his senses.

What the fuck.

Completely appalled, he began to feel a sickening churn in his stomach. That night's dinner wouldn't be in him for much longer. While he made away with the half-digested food, he thought of yellow hair. Yellow hair and whiskered cheeks. He thought of tanned limbs, and he thought of those blue, cerulean, impossibly large eyes of the roach that stood behind the small 2-inch barrier that kept him from realizing his deepest, darkest, and most disturbing fantasies. In utter anger and distress, Sasuke gave the floor a lethal blow, only to earn himself very sore knuckles for the rest of the week.

"Crazy dude?" the tiny blonde asked the door again, feeling his eyes growing quite heavy on him, "Let me in.."

Not having the energy to continue his pleading, and being completely against the idea of sleeping on the oversized couch in the livingroom, Naruto curled himself into a ball next to the door that kept him away from his beloved crazy dude. While petting softly at the wooden door, peaceful sleep began to overwhelm him once more. Blue eyes began to lid shut, a small smile taking place on his childish features at the thought of the crazy dude.

He made sure to remind himself to ask for pancakes again tomorrow morning.

**oOo**

The next day consisted of hell.

"But, but, but!" the small figure of the young boy tried its best to pull away from Sasuke's firm grip on the back of his collar. He didn't want to go to this 'Itachi' person's house. He wanted to stay with crazy dude, "I don't wanna go! I don't wanna! I don't _wannaaaa_!"

Sasuke glared at the back of the midget's head, completely annoyed at the persistent squirming that was getting the little ogre nowhere. Any more of this and he would be late to work.

"I could care less what it is that you want," the older man hissed, dragging the wriggling child out of his condo as he locked the many locks to the door.

Somehow, Sasuke managed to make his way out of the 5 story building with the writhing midget. Which wasn't particularly charming since several people stopped and stared at the two frustrated boys that made quite the scene the whole way out. There were a few women they'd passed down the halls that would 'awe' them in an unnecessary manner. A few of them even had the nerve to ask Sasuke what 'his son's' name was. How he deeply wished he could just give his 'son' to them.

A sharp snake of anger overflowed his being at that particular thought, however, for some reason that he did not want to dwell on.

"So who's Itwachi?" the tiny blonde questioned, crossing his arms in outrage at the current situation. He didn't want to go to Itwachi's house. He wanted to go with crazy dude to his work.

"_Itachi_, idiot," the older man snapped, taking a left on the freeway.

Sasuke was stressed, tired, and anything but excited at the upcoming hours of work he'd have to go through. It was 6 AM in the morning, and the last thing he wanted to do was see his stupid, pompous brother's face. He took a small opportunity to take a peek at the child sitting on the other seat, only to look away again immediately.

Last night never happened. He was absolutely certain.

He never jerked off to perverse, obscene thoughts of the yellow roach, and he most certainly was not on the verge of kissing_ it_ at any moment when they were inside the bathroom. It was all in his mind. It was all some sick dream. He was just sexually constipated. He had to get laid. That would cure everything. That would cure the disease Naruto had infected him with the moment he encountered the roach at the park.

Twenty minutes of torture, persistent whining, and groveling had paid off the moment they reached Itachi's house. Mansion. Yeah. Itachi's _mansion_. Fucking arrogant bastard.

"But crazy dude! I don't wanna go! Take me with you! Take me with youuuu!"

Sasuke dragged the kicking insect towards the entrance of the building, swallowing his pride deep down into his soulless being the moment he chimed the doorbell to his brother's residence. He was anything but ecstatic at the situation, but he most definitely couldn't wait to finally rid of the yellow bug after all of those grueling, torturous days of being around it.

The door suddenly opened, revealing a very handsome man many inches taller than Sasuke. Long, dark sienna strands of hair framed sharp, aristocratic features, only to be complemented even further by the piercing color of vermillion colored eyes. A heavy array of thick lashes decorated the scarlet orbs, along with a set of tire lines which somehow managed to increase the incomparable beauty the man possessed. This sight was not left unnoticed by Naruto, who now stood very still from his previous squirming.

A haunting, crimson gaze fell upon a blue one, causing Naruto to begin feeling his cheeks turn a different color. This guy looked a lot like crazy dude, but this guy was much more intimidating than crazy dude. Taller than crazy dude. And quite possibly_ prettier_ than crazy dude. Naruto hadn't officially decided on the matter just yet, however.

"Sasuke," the older of the three stated, switching his gaze (reluctantly) towards the other, "You're late for your class."

Obsidian eyes narrowed, completely annoyed and irritated even though it'd hardly been a minute that passed by, "I think I know that," Sasuke shoved the frozen roach towards Itachi, causing Naruto to squeal at the sudden closeness that now took place between him and Itachi, "I'll come back in the evening for it. It's your burden now."

Unclasping a tiny hand from the bottom of his shirt, Sasuke made his way, (well, more like stomped his way), back to his car; leaving a very shy and quiet Naruto before Itachi's towering figure.

Red eyes looked down on the dazzling, frightened child, causing Itachi's interest to spark almost immediately. He didn't quite picture the kid to be anywhere near this stunning. He slowly began to understand the main reason why his little, Republican brother had decided to show kindness to the kid.

"Come in," he said quietly, stepping aside to allow Naruto to step in.

Reluctantly, Naruto made his way inside, looking behind him one last time to watch Sasuke speed rather loudly off of the property.

Itachi's house smelled like cinnamon and incense. Observant, cardinal eyes studied the way the small child slowly began to bloom out of his shell the moment he noticed a black cat make its presence known in the house. Small tanned hands reached out for the furry creature, giggling softly at the way the cat had started rubbing up against his plump, miniature leg

"His name is Shisui," red eyes watched the endearing sight, allowing a crack of a smile to grace upon cream-colored lips, "He is my best friend."

Blue eyes looked towards the gaze of the older man, taking the cat into lithe arms. Maybe this Itachi person wasn't as bad as crazy dude made him seem, Naruto thought. A large, toothy grin spread across the child's face, causing Itachi to stare with a smaller smile of his own.

"What's your name?"

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki!" the tiny blonde announced, a strong sense of pride and belonging very apparent in his childish voice, "You're 'Tachi, right?"

Itachi nodded, holding back a small chuckle at the delightful nickname. That's what Sasuke used to call him many, many years ago.

"Would you like something to eat, Naruto?"

The question caused Naruto to suddenly flourish in a series of over-excited jumping, yellow strands of hair bouncing in his wake as he went about it. Itachi watched quietly, trying to understand why it was that the child before him contained so much unpremeditated beauty. Like his younger brother, he wasn't exactly accustomed to the company of a hyperactive, adorable six year-old.

"Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!" Naruto shouted, bouncing uncontrollably with Shisui writhing in his arms, "Crazy dude didn't want to make pancakes this morning, so I'm really, really hungry!"

Somehow, Itachi wasn't surprised at Sasuke's indiscretion. Figuring the blonde child was probably starving, he lead the way to the kitchen; a very excited Naruto following closely behind him.

This was going to prove quite the challenge, but Itachi welcomed the upcoming trial with_ very_ open arms.

**oOo**

**Heehee!~ :D Perv Sasuke. Pretty Itachi. Cute, little, baby Naruto. le sigh~ I'm probably enjoying this more than I should. o.0 **

**Question for my readers: Should Itachi take the role of a pervert? Or should he take the role of a more discrete, cordial figure?**

**I WANNA KNOW YOUR GUYS' OPINIONS! :D**


	4. The Classroom

**A HEAVY thanks to all those who voiced their opinions! I enjoyed reading all of your points of views. (: You guys are clever little critters. Also, thank you to all those who enjoy this.. strange.. story. o: It urges me to continue!**

**I disclaim. Sasuke is not drawn nikkid. o-o**

**Onwards!**

**oOo**

It was lunch prep, and Sasuke was anything but hungry.

There was something about leaving the roach with his older brother that really irked at his conscience.

He didn't like not knowing what the yellow bug was doing. He didn't like not knowing what_ they_ were doing while he was not there. Horrendous thoughts plagued his mind, causing his teaching and his appetite to suffer the consequences of his sulking. The squealing, the childish laughter, the blue eyes, and the yellow hair..

He was missing something. He was missing the roach. And it hadn't even been a day.

It was raining outside that morning, and while all of his co-workers chattered away and laughed at each other's jokes, he sat there. Furthest left corner, next to a cracked window, with a very dark cloud pouring rain over him. This wasn't left unnoticed by Kakashi Hatake. He knew the Uchiha like the back of his porn magazines.

"You look like someone just took a large shit on you."

Sasuke's blank gaze shifted away from the steaming coffee in his hand to meet with the bicolored eyes of the taller man who was currently hovering over him. He was not in the mood for Kakashi's shit. He was not in the mood for _anyone's_ shit. He missed the roach, and he loathed himself deeply for what had transpired last night. There was something wrong with him, and he didn't know how to fix it. Dark eyes looked back towards the forgotten coffee, showing great disinterest in the older man's humor.

"Not today, Hatake."

A small chuckle escaped the older of the two as he took a seat in front of the seemingly depressed Uchiha. Maybe his lay with that Sakura woman didn't go so well that weekend. A silver brow raised, mildly amused. Kakashi sincerely thought that the day Sasuke would be rejected would be the day that pigs would sprout wings and soar through an orange colored sky.

"There's more out there, Uchiha," he began, bringing an elbow to the table to balance a very bored expression, "There's always more websites."

Sasuke shot Kakashi a death glare. He thought he had made himself clear when he said he wasn't in the mood for bullshit. Kakashi, however, was hardly affected. He'd seen that look a few dozen thousand times before. It no longer held any effect. He had grown immune to all of Sasuke's little antics.

"Look. I don't know what the hell happened, but you really do look like someone shat a good one on you," Kakashi casually said, taking a sip of his own coffee to then lean closer towards the younger man, "Start talking."

Dark eyes glowered at the incredibly handsome face of his friend.

Kakashi was a very respected man at the University. His talents with wording and linguistic expression were very much above the average person. The guy was a walking dictionary with more than a few excerpts of riddles and bad jokes on the side. Regardless of his obnoxious perks, however, Sasuke had admitted long ago that Kakashi was more than worthy of his respect. Sasuke could even admit he held a tinge of admiration.

Sometimes the silver-haired man was his worst enemy. Sometimes his teacher, sometimes his friend, and _sometimes_, (harsh emphasis on 'sometimes'), he could have even passed for a father figure. They'd known each other since the dark ages of their initial teenage years, and, well, Sasuke could shamefully admit that some experimentation had taken place between them somewhere along the line.

But that was _years_ ago, though. That homo shit didn't apply to him anymore. Nope. Not at all.

"It's not even that, old man" Sasuke muttered, looking away again towards his half-empty cup of coffee, "Get out of my business."

Kakashi's bored expression remained unchanged. These were the times when he really wished he could beat the arrogant Uchiha's pretty face in. Taking a chaste glance at his watch, he noted that he only had 7 minutes to get the full story out of the pompous asshole.

"Drinks are on me tomorrow night," Kakashi offered, taking another sip of his drink, "Hard alcohol. The most expensive shit you're able to find. My treat."

Looking again towards the older man, Sasuke took in a breath. He figured he could trust Hatake. At least, with _some_ things, because he was most certainly not about to admit to the fact that he had jerked off to thoughts of a very naked 6 year-old last night. With a bit of reluctance, he decided to just get on with it.

"The bitch was crazy," Sasuke began, recalling the dreadful 'date' he had to endure that Saturday night, "I took a drive to the park. Relaxed. Went back home with a homeless kid on my case. I couldn't just leave it there.."

Red and black eyes studied the pale man before him, trying to wrap his mind around what the other had just said. No way. No fucking way that Sasuke Uchiha would take some bum kid into his own home. Haha. Funny.

"Are you hammered on laced alcoholics, or something?"

"No, fucker. You asked your fucking question so I'm answering it," narrowed obsidian eyes glared, covering for the upcoming nervousness that was now taking over him. Sasuke felt strange at the mentioning of the roach; almost as if he didn't want anyone else knowing of its existence other than himself. The thought of losing the bug was oddly distressing, but Sasuke refused to dwell any further on the thought, "I don't know what to do with it. So fuckface is looking after it while I'm gone."

Kakashi chuckled quietly, greatly amused by the whole situation, "Is she pretty?"

Sasuke cringed at the suggestiveness of the question. He was fully aware of what a devious pervert Kakashi could be. The last thing he needed at that moment was to be vaguely accused of the other's sick fantasies with little girls.

Not that he was any different, Sasuke inwardly thought. Except, in his case, underdeveloped tits were not involved.

"It's a boy, and he's only six, pervert," oh the irony, the sick,_ fucking_ irony, "You don't need to know anything further."

A laugh, and then the older of the two stood.

"As if you're any different, Uchiha," Kakashi teased, a coy smile on his unreasonably handsome face, "Just don't get caught."

Certainly he wasn't serious. Certainly he didn't truly think that the great Sasuke Uchiha was a lecher. However, Sasuke still felt as though Kakashi's playful warning was very much relevant. Very much **real**.

A small drop of sweat formed on his brow, thankfully hidden by silk-like, colorless bangs. Not trusting his voice, Sasuke simply filled in his dialogue with a long drink of his coffee. Knowing classes had started anyway, Kakashi left the lounge, a bemused expression marking his features.

Obsidian eyes watched quietly as the other left, the image of the roach's dazzling face still haunting his mind. A familiar feeling then began to warm up between his legs. Before anything at all could happen next, Sasuke stood up, rushing needlessly to his designated classroom.

Fucking dick. Fucking roach.

**oOo**

Naruto was an over-energetic child.

So unreasonably energetic, in fact, that even Itachi found himself unable to keep up. The entirety of the first floor was in complete ruins; courtesy of the two boys that had been running around as if the whole world had been set on fire.

"3! 2! 1! Ready or not, here I come!"

Naruto was loving the time he had spent with crazy dude's brother. Unlike crazy dude, Itachi had a talent with making pancakes. Unlike crazy dude, Itachi played him. Itachi even allowed him to take off his shoes inside the house. Naruto then decided that Itachi was a lot more fun than crazy dude.

"I'll find you this time, 'Tachi!" the tiny blond shouted, scavenging the drawers of the kitchen in his feverish search for the older man, "You better watch out!"

Scarlet eyes watched quietly from behind one of the bookshelves in the livingroom. Naruto hadn't been able to find him_ once_ that entire morning.

The way the small boy searched for him frantically, the way Naruto would plead and beg for his attention.. Itachi couldn't help but to be reminded of a much younger Sasuke. Naruto was just like how Sasuke was many years ago. Naruto loved attention. Sasuke loved attention.

They both loved attention.

Cream-colored lips coiled into a small smile, an endearing glint showcasing in vermillion-colored eyes. Something about this dazzling child was special. So special, in fact, that Itachi failed to understand why it was that Sasuke seemed to resent him so much without any true, logical reason.

"'Tachi!" came the sudden yelp, causing the older of the two to snap away from deep thought, "I found you! I found you!"

"You did, didn't you?"

"Yeah! Let's play again, 'Tachi! Let's play again!"

A small chuckle escaped the long-haired raven. Those blue eyes weren't meant to be so blue, "Would you like to go to the park, Naruto?"

Long, amber lashes nearly touched the golden eyebrows that rested so angelically on the tiny child's face, pink lips parting in surprise. A broad smile then began to form on tanned, whiskered features. Naruto's excitement was brimming. There would soon be a flood. Itachi braced himself for the squealing that was sure to come, red eyes wincing in reflex at the incoming volume.

"YEAH! YEAH! YEAH! LET'S GO TO THE PARK, 'TACHIIII! LET'S GOOO!"

Naruto began to hop in place uncontrollably. Itachi deeply wondered how something so miniature in size could ever contain such an insane amount of.. energy. For a moment, Itachi felt a bit sorry for his younger brother. Sasuke would never be able to handle such a wonderful, hyperactive handful.

With a kind smile and a ruffle of yellow hair, Itachi led the way. He felt a strange connection with the vigorous kid, causing him not to bother with the car. They would walk to the park. They would walk to the park the same way he and Sasuke used to so many years ago.

The day was filled with sunshine. An unusual sight in the middle of the autumn rain season. Naruto could hardly contain his excitement around Itachi, and Itachi could hardly contain his own. There was something so astoundingly radiant about this child. Something that caused the older man's curiosity to flare in ways that it never had before. He wanted to know more about this fascinating creature. He wanted to see more of those brilliant, virginal smiles.

"Hey, 'Tachi?" Naruto asked, spinning in circles as the eldest of the two watched in eternal curiosity.

Cherry eyes then met with an impossible cerulean blue, "Yes, Naruto?"

"Are you a teacher like crazy dude?"

"I am," Itachi replied, watching quietly at the way Naruto had begun to reverse in his spinning.

For a moment, he wondered deeply how the child managed to spin, walk, and talk all at the same time. This critter was something else entirely. An elderly couple passed them by, complimenting Itachi on the beauty of his 'son'. Unlike Sasuke, however, Itachi accepted the harmless flattery and thanked them. This was rewarded greatly with one of those marvelous smiles of the child's, forcing Itachi to subconsciously stare without shame.

Suddenly, without much warning, Naruto reached out for a cream-colored hand. A very light shade of red marked the features of the eldest Uchiha at the sudden, foreign contact. Small fingers tangled with his longer ones. The air in Itachi's lungs sweetened. He wanted their hands to stay that way. His clasp strengthened, causing Naruto to look up towards him with a large, playful grin. Naruto then decided that he liked it when he held Itachi's hand.

"Do you drink a lot of water like crazy dude does, 'Tachi?"

"Water?"

"Yeah! Crazy dude drinks water all the time! So do you, 'Tachi? Do you?"

A dark eyebrow raised, staring straight ahead. Itachi knew fully well that it was not water that Sasuke constantly drank. It was alcohol.

Bothered quite heavily at the thought, red eyes narrowed. Itachi always thought it as an utter disgrace that his younger brother had fallen into that repulsive habit. Not only the drinking habit, but among other terrible habits, as well.

A dwindling concern then surfaced in him. A concern for Naruto. A concern for the beautiful, breathtaking child with the marvelous indigo eyes and xanthic, citrine-colored hair. A concern for the beautiful orphan who held so firmly at his hand.

For the haunting fraction of a second, Itachi couldn't imagine Naruto with Sasuke.

Slightly frightened by the sudden, possessive-like thought, Itachi looked away. He then thankfully noticed a man who was selling sweet ice in front of the park they'd finally arrived at.

The familiar cart and the long string of children lining up next to it caused Itachi to reminisce on his own personal fondness for the candied treat, ultimately deciding that he wanted to share his childhood fixation with the blond child who stood by his side. An enchanting smile formed on beige-tinted lips, causing the few women that were standing outside the park to openly stare at the enamoring man.

Such bewitchment. Such beauty. Any woman would have killed for the opportunity to seal the deal of marriage with Itachi Uchiha.

Naruto looked up, wondering why Itachi still hadn't answered his question.

"'Tachi, I asked if-"

"Would you like sweet plum or cherry?"

Blue eyes widened, glistening with a sparkle that could only ever be possible in cartoons or picture books. Naruto hadn't had any sweets in _ages_.

"Sweet plum! Sweet plum!"

Holding back the very strong urge to just stand there and stare at the heavenly sight, Itachi nodded, handing the man at the cart enough money for two. The two dollars were more than worth their value when Naruto began to ravage at the ice with his tongue, unknowingly bringing the eldest, most refined of the Uchihas right down to his knees.

Why did the small, vivacious child have such a profound effect on him? He did not know. All he knew was that on that first day that he had spent with Naruto, an unpremeditated attachment that Itachi was not yet able to fully understand had been birthed.

A need surfaced in him. Unlike Sasuke, however, this need was welcomed with open arms.

Both boys made their way inside the park, sitting on the nearby benches as both licked away at their treat. Scarlet eyes watched quietly as Naruto talked away, a smear of purple decorating small, pouty lips. Itachi could only but marvel at the ravishing beauty, wondering very deeply on how this tantalizing child came to be. The fading scars on those plump cheeks were also a matter that Itachi was very much curious on. Not wanting to interrupt Naruto's erratic talking and yelping, however, he decided to keep his curiosities to himself until the excitement was all finally out of Naruto's system.

Naruto worshipped Sasuke like a personal god.

Several minutes went by, and the only things that ever escaped the child's lips were a barrage of undeserving flatteries revolving around Itachi's younger brother. Not completely comfortable, (but still quite interested), Itachi simply watched and listened. Blue eyes sparkled with bottomless passion and admiration. Yellow hair bounced with the rhythmic convulsions Naruto would make on his seat every time he explained the things that 'crazy dude' would say to him. Most consisted of insults, but Naruto didn't seem to know, (or care really), what they meant.

What had Sasuke done to have had enticed this child so intensely?

"And then crazy dude locked me out of the room!" Naruto continued with the same energy as before, regardless of how much he'd been going on and on about Sasuke for the past half hour, "He asked me why I didn't want to sleep on the couch like THREE times! Can you believe that, 'Tachi? I think crazy dude's ears aren't working right!"

A dark brow raised, licking quietly at the plum flavored ice. Strange that Naruto would say that. Sasuke was always known for his acute hearing.

"Crazy dude's so cool! Isn't he, 'Tachi? Isn't he?"

Very much tempted to change the subject altogether, Itachi decided to simply smile and nod. He didn't want to upset the child. Naruto had his own reasoning for worshipping Sasuke the way he did. Maybe Sasuke was, indeed, different than what Itachi remembered from the past. Or maybe it was simply that Naruto truly found his little brother that amazing for reasons that were completely preternatural.

Sasuke had always been a very coarse, inconsiderate person. Dispassionate, depressive, a chronic drunk, and terribly ungrateful of nearly everything that had ever been presented to him in his very fortunate life. The fact that he had enough benevolence for taking Naruto in never ceased to shock Itachi. Especially considering the way Naruto was. An exuberant, energetic, hyperactive, spirited little thing. A child full of life.

Sasuke was the complete polar opposite. Even in his childhood he behaved very coldly. Itachi then decided that he didn't want to hear about Sasuke anymore.

"Would you like to go to the swings, Naruto?"

A loud shriek of excitement and the tiny blond immediately stood from his seat, gulping down what was left of his treat to sprint towards the forgotten swings of the playground. Itachi watched the delirious child quietly, following behind at his own pace.

"Push me, 'Tachi! Push!"

Itachi happily complied.

There wasn't a single crevice that was left untouched in that entire playground by the time both boys had decided to leave the park. The carousel, the swings, the monkey bars, the slides, and even the see-saws were thoroughly ravaged and enjoyed by both. That afternoon was filled with laughter. Sweet laughter from the angelic child that had caused so many strange emotions within the older man.

Exhausted, Naruto had fallen asleep in Itachi's arms on their trip back home. A tiny, tanned hand held firmly onto a loose, dark sienna ponytail, whiskered features graced humorously with a thin string of drool that slipped freely unto Itachi's shoulder.

"Ughh.. crazy dude.."

Even in dreams Naruto's mind was overcome by Sasuke.

A small tinge of what felt like envy then made its way into Itachi's nerves, causing his protective hold on the sleeping child to unknowingly strengthen.

**oOo**

"Ino Yamanaka, you have ten more minutes."

The impudent wench was taking forever to get her test done. She should have been thankful that he was not in a rush that evening. Sasuke wasn't particularly _dying_ to see the filthy roach again. The little ogre had been tearing at his mind the entire time he'd been teaching his class that day.

"I'm almost finished, Mr. Uchiha," the girl sing-songed, obvious flirtation lacing her words, "You've been _awfully_ kind to have been waiting for me all of this time."

Obsidian eyes narrowed in annoyance at the blank screen of his laptop, not bothering to explain the real reason why he had decided to stay so late at work. It'd been a challenge in itself keeping his penis from stiffening every time he recalled what had happened last night. The way the roach had crawled towards him. The way those rosy lips had parted as it slept..

A sudden slam on his desk thankfully shook Sasuke away from his soul-consuming trance.

"I'm finished, _Mr. Uchiha_," the blond woman purred, allowing the masses on her chest to glorify the older man's view as she leaned in, "I've been a bad girl, haven't I, Mr Uchiha? Making you stay here so late and all.."

It was hardly against nature to not stare at the breasts that dangled so shamelessly before his eyes. Dark-colored eyes met a pale blue, causing Sasuke to regain reasoning. This was his student. This was his classroom. This was completely illegal.

"Ino, please step away from my desk," Sasuke asserted, maintaining his unscathed role of the older, much smarter adult, "You can leave now."

Ino, however, was intent on maintaining_ other_ things from Sasuke.

A catlike smirk graced feminine features, causing the already heavily aroused Uchiha to stare unwillingly. Those pale eyes reminded him an awful lot of Naruto's cerulean blue. The blond platinum hair, (though it was obviously unnatural and messily bleached), also managed to remind him of Naruto's prevailing yellow.

An unwanted warmth tensed heavily at his groin, causing the erection that Sasuke had tried so very hard to keep down to shamelessly jut against his pants once more.

"You don't think I've noticed, _Sasuke_?" she whispered, leaning in further towards him so that her words caused black strands of hair to sway slightly to the side, "You've had a hard-on almost the entire time you've been teaching, Mr. Uchiha."

Sasuke's breath hitched. He'd barely been listening to what she'd been saying. The only thing that truly registered in him at that moment was that he had an overwhelming, aching urge to** fuck**.

Not just anyone, however. A_ particular_ someone came almost naturally to his mind.

Ino's eyes weren't anything compared to Naruto's. She, as a whole, hardly measured to even the lowest _shit_ compared to Naruto. But the blond hair, the blue eyes.. Surely it could work. Surely he could pretend just a little. It would be harmless. No one would know. He pictured faded scars on her cheeks, and then he pictured tanned skin.

"Get on the floor, on your knees," Sasuke breathed, standing from his seat to lean against the whiteboard behind him.

His dick was hurting from beneath his jeans at that point, causing an obvious thick rod of flesh to be very apparent from beneath the dark-colored fabric. The girl did as she was told, kneeling gracelessly before Sasuke's censored cock. Feminine fingers then reached out for the zipper, a lusty expression marking her features.

No.

That's not what he wanted. Sasuke snatched her hand away harshly, seemingly glaring at the kneeling girl. Ino's eyes widened, a little taken back at the strange reaction.

Where was this guy getting at..?

Sasuke took in a heavy breath, his mind now twisted into that of a lecher. Reaching out for his zipper like that was not something Naruto would do. No. Not at all. The roach wouldn't do that.

"Over there," Sasuke's voice was shaky and indiscrete from his smothering fantasy, a pale finger pointing towards the wall that rested not far from them, "Crawl."

A giggle escaped the young girl. She hadn't known that Mr. Uchiha could be so.. _kinky_. Heedful, she made her way towards the wall, watching hungrily as Sasuke began to fumble with the zipper to his pants. Naked knees and manicured hands met with the cold ground, causing Sasuke's gaze to immediately glue itself on the suggestive, feline view.

His dick was thick and leaking in his hand, onyx eyes narrowed in subliminal fantasy. The vivid image of the roach in the restroom was explicit in his mind. Whiskered cheeks, big, blue, indigo eyes. Little hands. Soft, unruly strands of honey-colored hair, all in short clad disguise.

A small groan escaped from within his throat the moment Ino began to crawl towards him the way the roach had the night before.

Like a kitten. Like a fox. Like a sly, seductive, _virgin_ fox. A light shade of red marked Sasuke's usually unfazed features, pallid fingers stroking wildly on his aching prick. The girl stared lustfully, crawling closer and closer towards the weeping, substantial length of her overly-horny teacher.

Lucid images of Naruto's childish face twisted into unholy pleasure tore at Sasuke's mind. Images of Naruto's plump legs. Images of Naruto's parted lips. It was all so much to take in.

He wanted Naruto. He wanted Naruto beneath him. Sauske couldn't think of anything more beautiful. Dark brows furrowed in both immeasurable distress and undeniable pleasure; composure and reason now completely absent from his being. Morals didn't matter. Values didn't matter. All that mattered was the he wanted the boy. He wanted the boy more than anything ever before.

Sasuke allowed his eyes to close the moment he felt the familiar coil from within his pelvis begin to contort to the dizzying thoughts of the yellow roach. A river of thick, searing liquid then escaped from his pulsing dick in excessive amounts, marking every feature of the girl's face that knelled beneath him.

No. Not her face. _Naruto's_ face.

A husky groan of sweet release, and then coal eyes immediately snapped open as the fantasy slowly began to disappear. Sasuke looked towards the kneeling girl, face splattered in semen. His student._ His_ semen._ In_ his classroom.

What the fuck. What the fucking fuck.

"Mr. Uchiha, you've already-"

"Get out," Sasuke hissed, fumbling feverishly at his zipper.

His mind spinned in disgust of what had just taken place in his very own classroom. Not only in his classroom, but in his_ mind_.

"But-"

"Get out."

"Weren't we-"

"I said GET OUT!" without really meaning to, Sasuke found he had just shouted very harshly unto Ino's soiled face.

Glossed lips quivered, and pale blue eyes began to water.

"You bastard!" she shrieked, a sharp blow marking Sasuke's face for the next few days, "You're just a sick fuck!"

Not at all interested in comforting the girl, Sasuke glared coldly as she reluctantly rushed out of the room, heels stabbing noisily at the ground beneath her.

He could clearly hear the loud, shrieking sobs and cursing that echoed from within the building's empty hallways.

The roach was disease incarnate.

**oOo**

**Ahh~ I hate how I wrote this. D: So stressed with what is school and such~ I have lost my touch with words. -.- I apologize for the bad quality of this chapter. I hope you could all forgive me.**

**I'm a little torn if I should continue this. Hmm..**

**Thanks so much for reading! :D**


	5. The Frog

**Wow. You're all so amazing~ D: *gushes* So much inspiration from you all, this must simply go on!**

**I apologize for the increasing length of every chapter. It's just that there's so much to this baby that it can't be helped! You could also blame my over-descriptive manner of writing things out.. Oh well. I'm sure you guys don't mind it too much. xD**

**Important stuff coming your way! I disclaim. Naruto does not mindlessly fornicate with everyone in the manga.. o.0**

**Onwards!**

**oOo**

The engine made a series of loud roars as Sasuke sped carelessly down into the empty freeway.

Three cold, icy bottles of whiskey and a 12-pack of Heinekens filled the opposite seat. Dark brows were furrowed in both anger and distress, followed by the colorless eyes that were glaring bloody death out into the dashboard. If a cop had as much as even _heard_ how fast he was speeding, he'd get a good few years in jail. Although, considering the fact that Sasuke had been practically _downing_ an entire bottle of wine while he was slicing mercilessly through the freeway, he'd probably get a few dozen more pairs of years in prison while he was at it.

Pale hands clenched onto the steering wheel, taking sharp turns on the curbs. The wheels skidded loudly, echoing through the storm that was currently pounding oceans into the cement.

Fuck this shit. Fuck everything.

He'd just given his student a_ facial_, for fuck's sake. He could lose his job. He could lose the salary that he'd worked not very hard to get, but_ still_.

And it all came down to one little shit. One _particular_ short, annoying little shit.

Pale lips twisted into a hellish frown, hitting the 100 MPH mark on the speedometer as he downed a good amount of the opened bottle of wine right down into his throat. The road blurred momentarily, but that didn't stop Sasuke from adding another 5 MPH to his record.

Luck, for some strange, paranormal reason, had always been on Sasuke Uchiha's side. Which was probably the reason why he was not arrested that night.

Finally reaching his brother's residence, he parked his steaming Ferrari right into the front lawn of the mansion, ruining several different priced plants and bushes that Itachi had paid very good money for. Sasuke's frown deepened momentarily as he swung the door of the car open, remembering Itachi's sissy obsession with gardening and planting and all of that gay, stupid shit.

Fuck Itachi. Fuck that pompous, arrogant faggot.

Eternally angry for reasons that were very much vague and unreasonable, Sasuke stomped his way towards the (very) expensive building, killing several small flowers as he went about his stampeding rave. Using a quartet of injured knuckles, (courtesy of punching the marbled floor of his room thanks to a particular roach the other night), Sasuke pounded loudly unto the door, not bothering with the chime bell that rested very conveniently to his right.

He was pissed. He was completely enraged. He felt like killing shit.

How could he have even _thought_ of risking his job like that? It was all one particular shit's fault. The yellow shit. The yellow roach.

Dark eyes glowered spitefully at the taller man that greeted him at the door, a very blank, nonchalant expression on a very charming, aristocratic face.

Cherry eyes studied quietly at his little brother's twisted expression, obscurely wondering why it was that his collar was partially unbuttoned, why his teeth were clenching, and why he looked so hellishly angry for no apparent reason. Itachi decided that the reason was not as important as getting the younger Uchiha to calm the fuck down. This was his property, after all, and there was a very young child inside that he had already sworn oath to protect from any sign of harm.

"You look troubled."

Sasuke gave Itachi a death glare, droplets of water dripping silently from his bangs. Instead of the bastard pointing out the obvious, he could at least let him in.

"Give me the kid," Sasuke hissed, crossing his arms tightly against his chest. It was outrageously cold outside, after all.

"Naruto's sleeping right now," the eldest calmly said, reluctantly deciding to allow his younger brother in as he gracefully stepped aside, "You'll catch a cold."

The door was then shut, the taller of the two watching silently as his troubled brother's gaze scoured the area wordlessly for any sign of the child. Itachi decided that he was not even going to ask.

"Take a seat, I haven't spoken to you in years, it seems," he made his way towards the cupboards of the guest room, pouring sweet tea into two glasses, "Sometimes I feel as though you forget about me completely."

"I didn't come here to talk to you," Sasuke bit coldly, rejecting the glass of tea that Itachi had very kindly offered him with a sharp glare, "Where's Naruto?"

Itachi held the scratching urge to stoop down to his little brother's maturity level, and instead decided to set the drinks aside calmly.

His confusion on why Naruto worshipped Sasuke so greatly then flared again in his mind. How could someone, someone so innocent and virtuous, ever admire someone so cold and coarse like Sasuke so greatly? Itachi's previous envy began to seep into his features, causing scarlet eyes to narrow every so slightly.

"Upstairs. Sleeping," the eldest quietly stated, towering over the other as the two stood just but a foot away from one another, "You've been drinking, haven't you? While you were driving."

Obsidian eyes narrowed callously.

So what if he had? Sasuke was old enough to make his own decisions. He was no longer the young, ignorant runt that worshipped and kissed at Itachi's pedicured feet. Sasuke's natural serpentine aura began to radiate the area, causing Itachi to inwardly cringe.

What the hell was wrong with him? There was no way he'd allow Naruto to go home with Sasuke that night. Not over his dead, lifeless body.

"What are your plans for him? I leave within the next few months to teach overseas. I could.. take him with me," Itachi's voice was lovely and soothing, a voice that any woman would sleep in the wake of every night. Even Sasuke had been victim of this many years ago, "He's a radiant child. I'm sure it would calm you down if he were to stay with me."

Dark eyes glowered, black brows furrowing in complete and utter disagreement. There was no way in the deepest_ fuck_ that was_ ever_ going to happen. Partially because, well, Sasuke wanted the roach to himself, and partially because he didn't want to see the sickening sight of his older brother attaining any form of happiness.

Sasuke knew very well how badly Itachi had always wanted a child of his own.

"Fuck that shit," Sasuke snarled, "That.. that_ thing_ belongs in an orphanage. A foster home. I'll make the calls tonight."

Crimson eyes narrowed dangerously, wanting very much to punch the sickening amount of narcissism out of the other's pale, whitened face. The fact that Naruto admired this person so greatly sliced deeply into Itachi's senses, making him quite angry and heavily disturbed.

Ungrateful brat. Cold hearted snake. Sasuke very slowly began to remind him a lot of.. of.. _that man_.

"I won't allow that, Sasuke," the eldest deadpanned, now glaring holes into the other's viper-like glower, "He will stay here with me starting today, if those are truly your plans. You can leav-"

"He will** not** stay with you," darkened eyes grew colder and more violent by the second. The alcohol in his system was surging. Relentless, unreasonable anger seeped within him by the second. Sasuke felt like killing shit at this point. His mind spun, resentful and spiteful of Itachi's very solid and unscathed composure. The bastard sounded so fucking sure of himself, "_I_ found him. He's _mine_."

Itachi sensed the air between them growing violent. Dark, elegant brows furrowed in seething outrage.

"Naruto cannot be around someone like you. You're a raging alcoholic. A dishonor to our family. You allow your past to overtake you, to swallow you whole. You are immature. A brat. You have no idea how fortunate you are. You are ungrateful of everything that's ever been given to you. Our father, our mother, died wishing you'd overcome everything. Both suffered until the end with hopes that you would defeat what had happened to you. Both loved you dearly._ I_ love you dearly," Itachi's words were strong, accusations and dissolvement laced deeply into every call, "This child worships your ground. You don't care. I will not allow you to make him suffer the way you have forced yourself to suffer all of this time. Naruto will stay with me."

Pale hands fisted themselves animalistically, sharp nails clawing into whitened palms.

Fucking bastard. Fucking faggot. Fucking piece of shit.

Sasuke's face reddened with overwhelming rage, completely infuriated at the other's words.

How dare the fucking cretin bring shit like that up. The nerve. The fucking_ audacity_.

"Why you dicksucking piece of shi-"

"Isn't that what you wanted just seconds ago, Sasuke? To rid of him?" Itachi's words were very harsh at this point. Accusing. Deeply angered.

A stab of rancor, a flash of uncontrollable, blood-seeking fury, and Sasuke gave out crude, heavy blow to his brother's face. The impact was hard and coarse, the sickening sound of stricken bone momentarily resonating within the lower floor. Widened, unbelieving eyes watched as Itachi composed himself quietly from the blow, a cream-colored hand touching lightly at the inflicted area. A string of blood trickled from the corner of fuschia lips, scarlet eyes compressing to match the stinging pain.

Silently, Itachi then began to realize that he might have gone a little _too_ far. He very much knew that there was no other way of getting through to Sasuke, however. A faint, spite-less smile graced beige-colored lips. Foolish little brother.

Completely left unnoticed by both men, a small figure had been watching quietly from above the stairs. Blue eyes watered, a dam forming beneath long, amber lashes.

Naruto had heard everything.

Crazy dude wanted to get rid of him. Crazy dude didn't want him. Crazy dude hit 'Tachi.

The small boy shook softly from his own share of anger, tiny hands clenching onto the corridor's wooden bars. Without a second to spare, Naruto raced down the stairs, wrapping himself around Itachi's leg as the older man was still registering what had taken place.

Sasuke took a blow at him. Sasuke had crossed the line.

"Leave 'Tachi alone, crazy dude!" the small child shouted, the dam beneath his eyes breaking as two rivers began to stream down from cerulean eyes, "Leave him alone!"

Naruto grasped strongly onto Itachi's leg with small, tanned hands, sobbing into the other's thigh rather violently. Sasuke watched with deadened, obsidian eyes, his arms weakening at their sides at the heartbreaking sight.

Naruto.. _His_ Naruto. The roach.

Just the mere sight of him brought Sasuke back to the real world. Jealousy rose by the second. Dark brows furrowed. Regret was left untouched, however.

"Naruto.." Itachi gently placed a hand on Naruto's shaking shoulder, watching with endearing eyes at the saddened, sobbing child, "It's okay.."

"Naruto," Sasuke hissed through clenched teeth, holding back the very strong urge to just snatch what was rightfully his away from the other's comforting wings, "Come on. We're leaving."

Showered, blue eyes opened half-way, whiskered cheeks reddened from the force of his crying. Naruto then shook his head furiously, latching even more unto Itachi's dark-colored jeans.

He didn't want to go with crazy dude. Crazy dude was acting too.. _crazy_.

"I w-want to stay the n-night with 'Tachi," Naruto managed to wheeze from in between his sobbing, "Not y-you."

For some reason, that hurt. For some weird, fucking, illogical reason that _fucking_ hurt.

"Naruto-"

"You are not staying the night in this bastard's house! Now come on!" a pale hand reached for Naruto's collar, intent on taking the child home with him above all costs.

"Sasuke, calm dow-"

"NOW!"

Before Itachi could disallow Naruto from being torn away from his leg, Sasuke had a firm, vice-like grip on the kid when he began to drag him away. Small limbs flailed in great reluctance, tears spraying all over the place.

Itachi gave an attempt to rush after them, but it was too late the moment the door was slammed in his face. He would have raced after them, but Sasuke had already sped away from the residence, leaving a destruction in his wake.

"I'll kill you one of these days, motherfucker!"

Dark sienna hair drenched from the storm's rain, watching as Sasuke roared away with the cardinal gaze of worried, geranium eyes following the other's reckless race.

Itachi, (being the loving, unconditional brother that he was), hadn't the heart to get the law involved.

"Even if it's only hate that ties you to me..."

_You and I are flesh and blood, and I am always going to be there for you. _

_That's what big brothers are for._

**oOo**

The car ride home was flooded in persistent childish crying and squirming.

Pale hands clenched onto the steering wheel, glaring death towards the road. What a great fucking day this was all concluding to.

Stopping at a red light, Sasuke took a quick glance at the groveling midget who was currently trying very hard to unbuckle himself from his seat-belt. Black eyes unknowingly softened, underhandedly relieved that things were somewhat back to the way they were before all of that unnecessary shit took place thanks to Itachi's absurdities.

None of this was Sasuke's fault. Nope. None at all.

The object of his most secret desires crossed his little arms in outrage. The object of his deepest, darkest fantasies. Back to its rightful place. Next to him. Near.

Everything seemed a lot calmer when Naruto was there with him. Everything seemed a little more.. _perfect_.

Sasuke took in a breath, his previously animalistically angered nerves calming to a safety point. Naruto's nerves, however, differed on the matter. The blond child was still very deeply peeved that crazy dude had hit Itachi the way he had, and the fact that Sasuke had clearly stated that he wanted to dump him in an orphanage was still very much unforgettable.

The light changed to green, and Sasuke proceeded with his driving. The silence between them was haunting. He wasn't really sure how much Naruto had heard from his and Itachi's.. 'conversation'.

"Naruto," Sasuke began, reluctance and a tinge of worry showcasing in his words, "What did you do today?"

Pretty, blue eyes looked away towards the window of the car, watching wordlessly at the post lights that went by. Naruto's heart was aching, but something within him was reluctant to show this. He didn't want to make crazy dude angry with him. Maybe if he did, crazy dude would hit him, too.

A new kind of sadness marked Naruto's face, (which might have also contained fear), tears threatening to pour from beneath his eyes.

Sasuke noticed the strange reaction from the corner of his eye. Usually, whenever he would ask Naruto something, _anything_, the roach would gush. Sasuke shifted uncomfortably in his seat, not at all used to these kinds of situations. Obsidian eyes concentrated on the road, abruptly clearing his throat.

"Naruto," his voice was quiet, almost fearful of the response to his upcoming question, "Why do you like.. being with him so much?"

_What does he have that I don't?_

"Cuz! 'Tachi's way nicer than you and he doesn't call me names!" the little boy shouted, his previous squirming reviving, "You said you wanted to get rid of me!"

Dark brows furrowed in annoyance. He hated it when people compared him to Itachi. But what he hated more than anything was when people referred to Itachi as if he were superior. In any fucking way.

Sasuke's grip strengthened on the steering well, his previous dormant anger and stress rising into him once again.

"He only took care of you today because I paid him to," Sasuke lied, his words sharp and crude, "That's why he left you behind. That's why he didn't come after you. He hates you."

Naruto's eyes widened in both shock and disbelief, turning to look at a sneering Sasuke. There was no way that was true. 'Tachi was too nice. 'Tachi was-.. 'Tachi was...

"YOU'RE A BIG FAT LIAR, CRAZY DUDE! YOU'RE A LIAR! 'TACHI'S MY BEST FRIEND! 'TACHI'S MY BEST FRIEND!"

Little legs kicked at the car, eyes watering shamelessly. Sasuke's anger and impatience began to rise. Naruto's declarement hurt. It hurt absurdly. A tide of jealousy sliced murderously into his insides.

Fucking bastard. Fucking gushing, creepy-eyed cunt.

"You're not going back there again."

A sharp turn towards the five story building, and Sasuke parked the Ferrari, turning towards a very distressed, outraged Naruto. He'd never seen Naruto so utterly.._ destroyed_.

Tiny hands clenched onto the leather seat, bottom lip quivering like a small earthquake. A mere second more, and another river began to pour.

"B-but w-why..? That's not f-fair! THAT'S NOT FAIR!" Naruto kicked violently in his seat, causing a few, obvious dents to submerge into the expensive surface of the car, "IT'S NOT FAIR! IT'S NOT _FAIRRR_!"

Loud squealing. Loud crying. Sobbing. So much noise. So much_ fucking_ noise. Migraine.

Sasuke screwed his eyes shut, the effects of the previous alcohol he'd downed earlier tearing at his brain. A sharp stab inside his skull, and fury began to brim from within him again. It was all too much. His mind was spinning.

"Do you want to know what else isn't fair? My fucking shit of a job! Life! The cumswapping faggot that molested me! Your existence! Shits like you should just die! I don't even know why I decided to feed you that night! I should have left you to starve like the rat that you are!" his lungs ached, and his throat hurt from the shrill of his screaming. Sasuke hadn't noticed that he had been shouting almost directly into Naruto's quivering face, obsidian eyes widened in a hellish expression that was only ever possible in lethal, heartless snakes, "**YOU HAVE RUINED MY LIFE**!"

Blue, innocent eyes remained petrified. Dull, automatic tears streaming from sky blue eyes. Naruto felt like.. Naruto felt like _dying_. A yellow liquid streamed from between his legs, soiling the seat of the car.

Crazy dude.. _His_ crazy dude.. Crazy dude hated him. Crazy dude wanted him dead.

Golden eyelashes quivered quietly, along with heavenly, pinkish lips. Naruto then looked away, convulsing silently from his sorrowful sobbing.

Pale features slowly began to soften, brows slanting in deep regret. The anger disappeared. He didn't meant to.. he didn't mean to say all of that.

Naruto was.. Naruto _is_.. Naruto was his life.

Sasuke realized it then. He realized it when the heavenly creature that must have fallen from the mythical heavens of above looked so utterly sad in his presence. So broken. So_ torn_. All because of him.

This was all his fault.

"Naruto I.."

A pearl-colored hand reached for the shoulder of the precious child, but to Sasuke's dismay, Naruto flinched away.

It hurt. It hurt so much. The heart he thought he never had.

**oOo**

A few days awkwardly passed.

Both boys hadn't exchanged a single syllable to each other throughout the entire time.

Sasuke had held true to his punishment, having completely disallowed Naruto from being anywhere near Itachi.

So instead of driving him to his brother's care, Sasuke had locked Naruto inside his condominium every time he went to work. Often not returning until somewhere after midnight. Usually drunk off his ass. All resulting in leaving a very unattended Naruto to fend for himself when Sasuke locked himself in his room for the remainder of the nights.

He couldn't bear seeing the roach so destroyed. He couldn't find it in his soul quite yet to apologize for what he had said days ago.

Sasuke missed Naruto's laughter. Naruto's turbulent squealing. Naruto's radiant, virginal smiles.

Alone and seemingly forgotten, Naruto sat all by his lonesome on the oversized couch, secretly answering Itachi's periodic phone calls when crazy dude wasn't home. As a rightfully worried person, Itachi took it in himself to check up on the little critter, sparking conversations that would lift Naruto into a better mood.

Whenever Naruto talked to Itachi through the phone, he would forget everything that crazy dude had told him. He would smile, even though no one was watching. This was enough for Itachi, however. He, himself, missed Naruto dearly.

Tiny hands held eagerly onto the phone, smiling wildly from the other line, "'Tachi! 'Tachi!"

"Naruto," the elegant, comforting voice began, "Have you showered and eaten already?"

Blond, golden locks ruffled vigorously, courtesy of several nods, "Yeah! Yeah! I'm so bored, 'Tachi! Can you come play with me?"

Itachi smiled from the other line, grading away at papers, "You know I can't do that right now, Naruto. But soon. I'll have a serious talk with Sasuke whenever I get ahold of him."

Naruto had recently learned that crazy dude's name was 'Sasuke'. A weird name. So weird, in fact, that Naruto still insisted on referring him as 'crazy dude'.

Because he was, indeed, crazy. Very crazy. Crazy and mean.

"'Tachi.." the small child whispered, a light shade of pink encasing his whiskered features as he held the phone closer to his lips bashfully, "I miss you.."

Cherry, glistening eyes widened slightly at the comment, a very genuine smile gracing cream-colored lips. This child was a treasure. This child was sunshine.

"I miss you, too, Naruto," Itachi whispered in return, a pink shade flourishing on his own marked features, "More than you know."

Naruto giggled softly, a set of butterflies setting flight from within his stomach. He really did wish he could be with 'Tachi.

"I have to go," the older of the two confided, glancing at his watch, "I'll call you tonight to see how you're doing. Take care of yourself, Naruto."

Before Naruto could attempt to keep the other on the phone a little longer, the line dropped, causing the small child to reluctantly place the phone back into its spot.

Back to being alone. Back to being sad.

The hours went by, and Naruto merely sat in place on the couch next to the phone. He was hardly fazed the moment the front door began to wriggle around, courtesy of Sasuke finally coming home.

Exhausted from his previous relentless hours of work, Sasuke lazily threw his keys on the kitchen's counter, watching with mournful, obsidian eyes at the way Naruto simply sat unmoving with his little arms crossed.

Naruto would not speak to him. Naruto would not laugh.

He deemed he'd have to make the first move this time.

Sighing inwardly to himself, and still heavily burdened from what he had said to the child days before, Sasuke approached the upsetted roach. Naruto watched quietly with narrowed, cerulean eyes as crazy dude began to take something from out of the bag he was holding.

"I got you this," Sasuke said, failing quite miserably at a smile, "I heard you like frogs."

Naruto glowered at the plush toy, studying it carefully as it dangled from Sasuke's fingers. Unpleased, the tiny blond turned away, crossing his arms closer to his chest.

"I don't like frogs. I like toads."

Primped brows furrowed, a frown forming on pallid, bubblegum lips. The _nerve_ the roach had.

Setting the toy aside, Sasuke kneeled quietly before the small boy so that they were at eye-level. Naruto watched skeptically, wondering why crazy dude was so close to him. Sasuke usually avoided him like the plague. Sasuke hated him, after all. Sasuke wanted him to die.

"How long are you planning on sitting here for?" the older man asked, attempting to sound playful even though his nerves were yet untamed from crippling stress. ..And also because this all seemed so terribly out of his character.

An onyx gaze shifted briefly to the side, quite honestly a little embarrassed by all of this. To Sasuke's dismay, however, Naruto gave no reply; merely staring holes into the older man.

_God_ that roach. That beautiful, golden roach. With those eyes so impossibly blue, with that mass of yellow hair, with that whiskered face that lied unchanged so unforgivably warm and pretty. Sasuke's hand twitched at his side, pleading, _yearning,_ to touch the forbidden fruit of which currently sustained him from wanting to be alive.

"Naruto.." flushed lips began, staring into those pools of endless blue, "Talk to me. Please."

Aqueous orbs widened slightly, amber lashes complementing the heavenly sight. A sudden glisten then began to embed itself into the oceanic, cartoon-like eyes.

Crazy dude had never said 'please' to him before. Crazy dude had never asked him to actually_ talk_.

"You hate me, crazy dude.. You want me to die and to go away.."

Sasuke watched almost miserably, the object of his most flaring desires accusing him of such blasphemies. It was his fault, though, after all.

He didn't mean any of the stuff of which he'd so tragically said to his roach. And even though he was not the type to regret anything at all, Sasuke regretted the fact that he had said that to him. Obsidian eyes narrowed slowly, watching the child affectionately. A pale hand then reached for a whiskered cheek, cupping the warm, palpable skin into his palm.

Naruto's warmth felt so right next to his own. The roach looked even more beautiful when their skins blended into a single form. Touching. Blending. Becoming one.

For the fraction of a second, Sasuke wondered how it would feel like to be inside.

A warmth surged through him, his skin flaring into a sultry drape of emotions. Emotions that only the roach managed to cause. Without even hardly trying.

Those blue eyes that sparkled so brightly, those pinkish lips that plead to be taken. A transcendence soared within Sasuke's stomach with an emotion so incredibly strong.

Was this wrong?

Was this.. _love_?

For some reason, Sasuke didn't cringe in response to the dangerous thought.

"I don't hate you, Naruto," Sasuke whispered, leaning closer towards the rapturing child who now stared so disbelievingly with those sky blue eyes, "I never hated you. I'm sorry. I'm sorry for what I said to you."

Tanned skinned flushed shamelessly, completely frozen into place from the very little space that now separated him from his crazy dude. Warm tears began to form underneath indigo orbs; tears of not sadness, but of happiness. Excitement. _Relief_.

"R-really, crazy d-dude..?" the tiny blond croaked, trying very hard to stop his bottom lip from quivering the way it currently was, "Do you m-mean it..?"

Obsidian eyes narrowed dreamily, watching from a dangerously close distance at the way small streams began to pour down onto those fascinating, childish cheeks. Naruto's breath was so close to his own now. They were breathing the same air.

The object of his felicity, of his paradise. So near. So close. So delicious.

"I mean it," Sasuke breathed, causing loose strands of yellow hair to sway slightly to the side. Naruto stared disbelievingly, embarrassed, and rightfully shy. A strong shade of red marked his features, warming the tears on his sullied cheeks, "I mean it so bad."

Without another moment to spare, and without the strength to hold himself back, Sasuke reached out for those sin-inducing lips, sealing them the same way his fate had been sealed the moment he had encountered the yellow roach at the park. If it hadn't been for that horrible date, if it hadn't been for his unreasonable decision to drive so late at night to that dangerous place, if he had not signed up for the blasphemous dating site.. If all of those tragedies hadn't ensued, he would have never had Naruto with him like he did now.

He wouldn't have encountered eyes so blue.

Pallid lips moved slowly against the pinkish, quivering lips of the other. Coal eyes watched quietly at the way those honey-colored lashes feathered so lightly against Naruto's reddened cheeks. The sight was beautiful. It_ felt_ beautiful. Sasuke's skin warmed, his hands moving on their own accord when he began to place them gently onto the back of Naruto's head.

Naruto shook softly underneath Sasuke's grip, golden brows slanted into both confusion and indescribable comfort. Sasuke then deepened the forbidden kiss, licking gently at the child's lower lip to incite a quiet gurgle of some kind from deep within.

A gentle nip at those floral-shaded lips, and Naruto melted into a puddle of twittering caramel. Pale hands made their way towards Naruto's back, pulling the tiny blond closer towards him so that their chests touched.

Sasuke's heart raced, beating violently against the tinier version that now rested so hazardously close against his own.

Desires flared. Fantasies torched.

Before Sasuke could ravage, (and more than likely very deeply desecrate), the tiny mouth that candied so sweetly into his tongue, the older man reluctantly began to pull away, a small string of saliva still tying them as one.

Naruto took the opportunity to breathe in, quietly gasping for much needed air.

Ebony, half-lidded eyes watched the orgasmic sight, breathing lightly onto Naruto's moistened lips. A surge of blood then raced between Sasuke's legs, a very familiar feeling encasing him from deep within.

He couldn't find it in himself to stop. He needed more of that. He needed more of Naruto.

Mourned for more of Naruto. Mourned for more of the yellow roach.

_His_ roach.

**oOo**

**Like, omg! xD What do you guys think? haha~ Wanted to use this chapter to shed some light into Sasuke's past. And also, well, for the last part, too, obiously.. ^-^'**

**Hit me up with love, my loves! Thank you so much for all of your wonderful support! Until next time. xx**


	6. The Commercial

**Alright, my people. I must drop a small rant at you. It has been brought to my attention that a few dudes/dudettes are somewhat bothered (?) at the ages of the characters in this story. I would like to tell you now, and_ only_ now, this:**

**This is pure fantasy. Fake characters. Fiction. For example, just because the great Vladimir Nabokov wrote the amazing 'Loltita' does not make the man a pedophile, or a lecher. In any way. Just because you've read that amazing piece of fine literature doesn't make_ you_ any of those things, either. People need to realize and grasp the crucial difference between reality and fantasy. To those who already have this ability, bless be to you.**

**Now that I am done with my tangent. I will now continue. xD I apologize. le sigh~ Thank you for all the support, guys. I really REALLY appreciate it.**

**I disclaim. Onwards!**

**oOo**

_"It's okay, Sasuke-kun.."_

_"Where's mommy?"_

_"She'll be here soon."_

_"Where's 'Tachi?"_

_"Soon. Now be good boy, Sasuke-kun. Come sit with me."_

_"On your knees."_

_Click._

_"On your back."_

_Click._

_"Spread your legs."_

_Click._

_"A little more. Yes. That's it."_

_Click._

_"Take them off. Slowly."_

_Click._

_"Yes. Yes. Yesss. Good boy, Sasuke-kun. Good boy."_

_Click. Click. Click._

**oOo**

With a swift, gentle movement of Sasuke's long, sturdy arms, Naruto's back now rested on the black-carpeted floor.

Big, childish eyes stared wide-eyed and surprised at the older man's pink-tinted face, wondering deeply on what exactly crazy dude had just done to him.

The way Sasuke had put his lips against his own.. Was that a _kiss_? No.. It must have been something else. His mother used to kiss him goodnight, and so did his dad. But the way crazy dude had kissed him was different. Crazy dude _licked_ him. Bit him softly. Looked at him funny. His parents wouldn't look at him like that when_ they _kissed him goodnight.

Golden brows furrowed in reflective confusion, watching quietly as Sasuke watched him back. Naruto couldn't find it in himself to say something. A clump in his throat restricted all of his words, a rapid fluttering within his tummy began to make him feel dizzy, and the way crazy dude's mint-smelling breath bled on his face was very much daunting. The small blond could only but silently watch with wide, glittering eyes, admiring the perplexing, dazzling features of the one he trusted the most.

"Naruto," Sasuke began, staring deeply into those orbs of cerulean blue, "..Why do you do this to me?"

Obsidian eyes concentrated deeply at the tiny blond beneath him, making sure his weight didn't crush the small critter whom he currently cared about the most. Sasuke's mind spun in vertigo, unable to fully comprehend why something so small, so meek, so illiterate, so ignorant, and so incredibly obnoxious could make him feel so.. _complete_.

Naruto stared with those sinfully beautiful eyes, amber lashes feathering gently unto his whiskered cheeks with every musing, innocent blink that he so deliciously made. He didn't know what crazy dude meant by that question. Naruto was sure he wasn't doing anything to him. Blue eyes narrowed, trying to think of an answer for his crazy dude's hanging inquiry. He didn't want to disappoint him, after all. Naruto wanted to prove to crazy dude that he was smart, too.

Maybe if he succeeded, crazy dude would 'kiss' him again like he did before.

"Um.. 'cuz one plus one is two!" the tiny blonde offered, hoping with his very best that Sasuke would be impressed.

Sasuke smiled softly at the roach's completely irrelevant reasoning, a pale hand resting on the side of Naruto's face. His innocence, his naivety, his big, blue eyes.. Sasuke's heart eradicated within his chest, the warmth from in between his legs raising and heating with every second that went by.

Pale hands slithered towards Naruto's shirt, lifting the fabric upwards so that the baby-smooth skin that lied censored underneath now met with the cold air of the room. A chill ran up Sasuke's spine, coal eyes not severing from their watch. Naruto blushed beneath him, tan cheeks flushing with a deep shade of red. He looked away from Sasuke's intimidating stare, wriggling gently beneath the older of the two.

"It's okay, Naruto," Sasuke reassured, tracing his hands along the exposed, palpable flesh. The roach was so soft. So creamy. So_ tempting._ The forbidden warmth of the small child melted almost perfectly with his own. Sasuke's pale skin flared at the mere feeling of it, "I'm not going to hurt you."

Blue eyes watched quietly, his breath hitching with every moment that slid by. Sasuke then began to take his green shirt off, exposing his back to both the tickling sensation of the carpet, and to the draping coldness of the living-room. Pale fingers went about Naruto's sides, petting the skin softly and nervously.

Sasuke had dreamed of this. Sasuke had fantasized about it for countless nights. He even _hoped_ for it at times.

Charcoal eyes narrowed, tracing pallid palms across the expanse of the roach's sun-kissed stomach. The dazzling creature shivered at the foreign touch, blue eyes wincing in indescribable feeling. Naruto's cheeks then suddenly inflamed with a torrid shade of red the moment he noticed crazy dude leaning in towards his stomach. Small hands clenched into their palms, melting into a puddle of twittering caramel at the ghostly feeling that came next.

Pink lips slowly met with the beckoning tummy, tracing the moistness of a tongue against the small bellybutton. Sasuke shivered from the inside out at the licentious feeling. The roach was so sinfully warm, the roach tasted like artificial honey. Entranced, and entirely seduced, Sasuke began to lick harshly and hungrily at the field of cream, nipping gently here and there unto the virginal skin.

Naruto bit his lip in response, his little arms clenched at their sides. He wasn't completely sure why crazy dude was doing this, but he figured that it wasn't bad. It didn't hurt. It didn't feel like it was wrong. Naruto trusted crazy dude. He wanted crazy dude near him. He wanted the attention. The signs of affection. Even if it meant having to allow crazy dude to lick him the way he currently was. Blue eyes lidded themselves, whimpering quietly at the overwhelming sensation of Sasuke's experienced tongue.

Obsidian eyes watched from below at the way Naruto's childish face morphed into multiple different forms. The ache in Sasuke's pants hardened, using sharp teeth to nip, bite, and lick at the beautiful skin that now lied claimed and owned with several different tiny marks. A pink, lithe tongue licked and traced itself continuously throughout Naruto's flawless expanse, leaving several trails of saliva all across the cinnamon-colored tract.

A pale hand then reached down towards constricting, navy-blue jeans, rubbing harshly against the painful erection that was currently censored and held in place by the cumbersome fabric. Sasuke groaned quietly at the sensation, biting down sensuously against a small, rosy nipple that now lied perfectly hardened. Naruto whimpered quietly in response, tangling his little hands into the black, glossy strands of Sasuke's stylized hair.

The feeling was intense. Black brows furrowed in result to the child's igniting gesture, rubbing rather fiercely at the rock-like erection that lied from beneath his jeans. Sasuke couldn't take it. He wished for Naruto to pull on his hair further. Harder. He wished for Naruto to whimper more and more in the same way that he just had. But more loudly. More uncontrollably. _Lustfully_.

A pair of pale hands gripped themselves tightly unto small hips, licking and tasting ravenously at the skin that threatened to turn him into a wild animal. The taste was addicting. The roach was addicting. Sasuke needed more. Sasuke needed to feel what was inside this sin-inducing creature.

"Why d-do you keep l-licking me, crazy d-dude?" the roach bashfully asked, blue, magnificent eyes flinching at Sasuke's sharp, audacious bites, "Do I taste like c-candy..?"

Sasuke looked up towards the innocent creature, a string of saliva streaming from the corner of his perfectly-shaped lips. Naruto's innocent statements and inquiries were driving him insane. He wanted to have Naruto. He wanted to claim and mark what was rightfully his. The epitome of divinity. What was meant to be his, and_ only_ his, from the very beginning.

Obsidian eyes narrowed at the erotic sight that greeted them, "Yes.. You do," Sasuke whispered, taking a small pause to lick down against the object of his smothering fantasy, "Better, even."

Overcome by his cannibalistic desire, Sasuke reached for that small, seething neck of the roach's, brushing his lips lightly against the expanse of that unscathed, sun-kissed skin. Naruto trembled in response, using his little arms to wrap himself around crazy dude's neck, holding on for dear life.

Sasuke's eyes glinted with arousal at the titillating gesture, feeling the boner from within his pants twitching wildly against the censorship of his jeans. Naruto's arms around him in that vice-like grip was something he'd want to feel on his dick.

Sasuke secretly pictured just how lovely that would be. Little, cinnamon hands wrapping firmly around his aching prick, motioning into a rhythmic dance until they lied showered and damped in gelatinous sap. Black brows furrowed in barely-contained appetite, taking a patch of that virginal skin into the sharp grasp of his teeth.

"O-oww..!" Naruto wriggled beneath Sasuke's weight, blue eyes clenching tightly at the painful, suctioning on his neck. Worried and distressed, Naruto clamped roughly unto crazy dude's neck, whimpering quietly underneath Sasuke's violent clench, "I-it feel s-so.. a-ahh.."

Using the magic of his experienced tongue, Sasuke lapped and traced salivated spirals along the newly bruised love bite, sucking on the scathed skin harshly enough for it to remain obvious for the length of a few days. Naruto mewled loudly beneath him, his grasp on the older man's neck tightening by the second. A muffled howl escaped Sasuke's throat, holding on to the small boy beneath him very possessively.

The roach was his. This lovely, virginal, _sexy _roach was his alone.

Teeth sunk into creamy skin, sucking violently into the warm neck until Sasuke was satisfied with the results. A dark, purple mark graced Naruto's flesh, blue eyes wincing at the lingering pain. Pallid lips coiled into a smile, licking gently at the roach's parted lips.

The blood in Sasuke's veins boiled. His head spun. He needed more.

"Naruto," Sasuke breathed, secretly rubbing hard against his persistent, pulsing boner, "Turn over."

Blue eyes widened slightly at the strange command, whiskered cheeks completely bathed in a cape of red. A thin sheet of sweat encased Naruto's face, ensuing for a very tempting invitation. The way those long, golden lashes flickered against flawless skin, the way those cerulean eyes sparkled with so much devotion.. Little legs, little arms. So soft, so pretty.

Dark brows furrowed tightly in lust, leaning down to lick on the side of Naruto's heated cheek. Pink lips parted in response, growing hot at crazy dude's strange, unfamiliar actions. Naruto trusted Sasuke, nonetheless. Naruto trusted Sasuke with all of his heart. He would do anything to please his crazy dude. Even if it meant turning over like he had asked.

Sasuke then lost the last of his remaining composure as he watched like a ravenous vulture at the way the roach flipped over before him. Tan, lithe fingers tangled themselves on the carpet, blue eyes partially lidded in fatigue. Completely seduced, Sasuke traced his palms all along the expanse of Naruto's watertight back, savoring the supple, sin-inducing dexterity of it.

Obsidian eyes narrowed at the stimulating sight, pale fingers tracing the prominent crook of Naruto spine. Naruto shivered quietly, trembling at Sasuke's experienced touch.

"That tickles.." Naruto mumbled, his voice muffled against the carpet. Small goosebumps began to form at the continuous caresses, blue eyes shutting tightly, "T-tickles.."

He couldn't anymore. Sasuke just couldn't anymore. The desire, the need, the subliminal, smothering fantasy.. It was all too much.

With a swift movement of his own, Naruto's shorts were pulled to his ankles, revealing a forbidden, guilty sight to very hungry eyes. Naruto gasped quietly at the sudden exposure, little fingers tangling themselves further into the carpet. Colorless eyes widened in thirst, a pale hand brushing lightly at a tanned, feathery ass.

The feeling was crippling. Soft skin of no other kind. Priceless warmth. Debilitating, godless desires rose. Using his palms, Sasuke encased those two sun-kissed cushions into his hands, kneading softly at them as he watched. His dick pulsed beneath his jeans, throbbing violently against his balls. He wanted that ass. He wanted that ass like nothing ever before. He wanted that ass to swallow him whole.

"Naruto.." Sasuke swallowed, hardening and quickening his massaging on Naruto's rounded orbs.

Blue eyes clenched tightly shut, biting harshly into his bottom lip at the bizarre, unfamiliar sensation. Naruto hadn't known that people would like holding on to people's bottoms like that. _His_ bottom, in this case. Least of all, crazy dude. That's where all the.. well, you know, came out from.

Golden brows furrowed in confusion at the current situation, trying his very best not to melt into a puddle of mewling. Naruto's hold on the carpet strengthened, willing up enough coherency to respond to his crazy dude's call, "Y-yeah, crazy dude..?"

"Don't ever leave me."

A silent moan escaped Naruto's throat, courtesy of Sasuke's ass-rubbing hastening all of a sudden. A tiny, barely-formed smile graced the small blonde's blushing features, his entire being warming at the sound of Sasuke's endearing request. Naruto's heart fluttered, pounding viciously and excitedly against his chest.

He would_ never_ leave crazy dude. He couldn't even imagine life without crazy dude.

"Crazy.. dude..?"

"Yes?"

Naruto swallowed hard, preparing himself for his upcoming confession. He was scared that Sasuke would stop giving him so much attention. He was afraid that Sasuke would stop touching him. But even more so than everything, he was terrified of Sasuke's rejection. Swallowing again at the lump in his throat, and grasping tightly unto the floor, Naruto opened his mouth.

"I.. I really.." blue eyes clenched themselves tightly shut, another layer of pink draping over whiskered cheeks, "I really, really like you.. crazy dude.."

Coal eyes widened lightly at the heart-warming confession, his subliminal, dark-colored gaze exploring at the expanse of Naruto's delicious, exposed flesh. The erection in his jeans hit the max, hurting like a complete bitch from beneath his constricting pants. Brows furrowed in strain, shaky, anxious hands massaging nervously at Naruto's naked ass.

The roach was so cute. The roach was so adorable. The roach was so.. _irresistible_.

"..Do you?" the older man asked, his voice a husky whisper.

"Y-yeah.." Naruto whimpered, wincing at the way Sasuke's hand began to trace along the exposed parting between his.. _other_.. cheeks.

Charcoal eyes narrowed at the igniting sight, a pale finger tracing gently at Naruto's formidably puckered orifice. Sasuke wondered deeply how something so incredibly small could ever encase him. Could ever _take_ him. The thought flared in him, a thin string of sweat streaming from the side of his frigid, blushing face.

Without thinking twice and without much of a warning, Sasuke leaned in towards the roaches parted cheeks, making sure his hands held the mounds open for better access. Naruto gasped loudly at the completely overwhelming feeling, the bottoms of his eyes moistening at the sheer embarrassment of the action. Amber brows furrowed in shame, whimpering quietly at the way Sasuke's tongue began to lick him in a rhythmic, licentious motion.

"B-but that's w-where-"

"Shh, it's alright," obsidian eyes were narrowed in ravenous lust, staring at the the crimped opening that once lied hidden behind those formidably soft, cinnamon cushions, "You taste like candy, remember?"

Naruto tried to swallow away the embarrassment, but to no avail. Little hands clenched roughly unto the floor, trembling quietly underneath crazy dude's perpetual lapping. A pink, lithe tongue moistened in an up and down motion against the parting schism, relishing, licking, _savoring_ the candied flesh of the lascivious creature. Sasuke groaned against the creamy flesh, tracing his tongue in salivated circles against the sealed, showered entrance.

A thin stream of tears slipped quietly from Naruto's flushed face the moment Sasuke began to suddenly suck on him. The small blonde didn't quite know how to react to this. He was terrified that Sasuke would not like what he tasted. Blue eyes clenched shut, his bottom being lifted up into the air with crazy dude's handsome face still buried in it.

Pale hands clenched roughly unto the warm hips of the other, ravaging and sucking on that sweetened lacuna which contained a taste so utterly addicting, it caused Sasuke to suction even more wildly against it. The shameful slurping sound flooded the otherwise silent room, blending with the shy whimpering of the lovely roach. Sasuke indulged greedily on the tabooed delicacy, obsidian eyes opened half-way to relish the beige-colored beauty that lied so closely against his face.

"A-ahhn.." overcome by pleasure and attention, Naruto slowly began to melt into a puddle of caramel, muffling his mewling against the black-tinted carpet. A completely foreign feeling then began to harden and pool from in between his legs, "It feel so.. g-good.."

Ignited and completely overcome by Naruto's moaning and adorable noises, Sauske pulled away from those beautifully parted cheeks. Obsidian eyes stared intently at Naruto's drenched opening, pale hands fumbling against the zipper to his jeans.

Sasuke's deepest, darkest, most godless fantasy seeped and brimmed from within him; the painful, aching erection from in between his legs not at all helping the situation. His thick prick pulsed and twitched harshly against his leg, constricted and crushed by the thick fabric of his jeans. Pale fingers fumbled clumsily at the zipper, not being able to go about the action as easily as before. His hands were shaking, his heart was racing, his mind spun in sexual, animalistic craving.

Sasuke couldn't contain anything anymore.

Morals, values, second thoughts, it all flew out the front door, locked and sealed away into the joke of what was his previously unscathed composure. Dark brows furrowed deeply in anxiousness, digging inside his now opened pants to take out the painful, seething erection that mourned and screamed for the sun-kissed ass that dangled so deliciously in mid-air.

He was going to fuck the living shit out of Naruto.

He was going to ram himself in. Only to extract back out. He would slide himself feverishly in and out of that twitching, virginal asshole; making sure that every thrust slammed that small, little dick against his own balls. He would drill for oil all night long.

Again and again. And again.

The roach would scream his name. The roach would writhe and melt beneath him. The roach would then ride him, and Sasuke would just lay there and Watch. Watch as those small hips would move and grind against him.

Delirious and with a rock-like cock now held firmly in his palm, Sasuke was on the verge of positioning himself against that beautiful, puckered orifice. Before he could even make_ any_ form of contact, however, a loud, turbulent noise began to flood the house almost instantly, tearing him almost immediately from his devious trance.

Fuck.

Coal eyes snapped open bloody horror, reality slowly beginning to seep in. The chiming of the doorbell continued to pierce at his ears, pale hands fumbling clumsily to tuck his painful erection back into his horrible, constricting jeans. Black brows furrowed at the very naked roach before him, tanned ass in the air, yellow hair splayed. All in the guise of a shameless, fox-like position on his hands and knees.

Nervous, Sasuke quickly stood the roach up on his feet, struggling greatly to cover him up again in his shorts and briefs. Blue, sparkling eyes watched in confusion, glazed over with lingering pleasure and embarrassment. A very wet, weird feeling rested from in between his rear, a string of saliva streaming explicitly to his small knees. Whiskered cheeks lied reddened, watching wordlessly as crazy dude freaked out before him.

"Naruto," Sasuke quickly stated, coal eyes widened in distress at the persistent chiming of the doorbell, "Don't say anything, okay? Do you promise me? Just be a good boy. Okay?"

Golden locks ruffled vehemently, courtesy of several, vigorous nods. Sasuke's wishes were his commands, after all, "Okay, crazy dude! I won't say nothin'!"

A small smile graced pallid lips, watching in endearment at the way Naruto looked at him so devotedly. The memory of that bare ass haunted Sasuke's mind, frustrated and deeply burdened that he didn't get to claim the roach that very night. Something deep within him, however, caused Sasuke to be somewhat thankful for the interruption.

Unwilling to dwell into any form of regret, Sasuke forced the thoughts away, awkwardly making his way towards the source of the obnoxious noise.

Who in the living_ shit_ could it be in the middle of the fucking night?

Licking at his lips, Sasuke could still taste the delicious ether of Naruto's flesh lingering on his tongue. His spine tingled at the notion, fumbling restlessly at the locks of the door.

Obsidian eyes then met with bi-colored ones, a mess of silver hair resting upon the taller man's head who now greeted him rather pridefully at the door. A triumphant grin rested on the man's impeccable lips, his eyes curved into two perfectly shaped upside down 'U's.

Sasuke stared blankly, completely dumbfounded at the sight.

"I just got paid AND laid. Let's celebrate."

Two bottles of hard, absurdly-expensive liquor were then abruptly shoved in Sasuke's frigid face. It was none other than Kakashi Hatake.

Sasuke forced a death glare, crossing his arms at the older man who had already shown himself in without proper invitation.

"Let's glorify this very special day, Uchiha," Kakashi mumbled, a very bored expression on his handsome features as he popped open the cork to a bottle of icy, cold whiskey, "A couple more grands in the bank, an insanely good lay, and two bottles of Glenfidich Shardonay. Not bad, eh?"

Dark eyes glowered, completely unbeknown to the small child who had already made his way into the guestroom. Blue eyes shot open wide at the sight of crazy dude's weird-looking friend, a broad grin on childish, whiskered cheeks; the roach's underlying trademark for upcoming calamity.

Naruto immediately began to hop in place, excruciatingly excited for reasons that were completely preternatural to humanity.

"WHO'S THAT, CRAZY DUDEEE? WHO'S THATTT?"

Sasuke's brows furrowed in distress, rubbing wearily at his aching temples. A migraine was most certainly on its way.

Here we go again.

**oOo**

Itachi had just returned from the city's outlets a few hours ago.

Several different arrays of branded, shopping bags flooded nearly the entirety of the mansion's first floor. Colorful toys overflowed from the first pile of bags, while clothes seeped over from the other. There were also various piles of books resting near the bags, all sealed and completely unopened.

It really did look as if Itachi had purchased at least three libraries and two outlets out of his very own wallet.

The eldest Uchiha had taken it into himself to go shopping for Naruto. He felt as though the child deserved to be spoiled and bathed in whatever presents and gifts he could get his hands on. It was the least Itachi could do in apologies to his little brother's insensitive actions, after all.

Cherry eyes concentrated on the large tv screen before him, his current companion resting on the opposite side of him on a velvet-colored couch. An elegant, manicured hand held unto a cup of steaming coffee, taking a few sips now and then as silence remained dormant in the incensed livingroom. His black, Persian cat, (Shisui), slept quietly on his lap, its fine fur caressing gently unto Itachi's thigh.

"Spoiling a very special kid, I see," the other man finally let out, golden eyes lighting like lights of their own within the dimly-lit room.

Itachi said nothing, and simply took a drink of his coffee, scarlet eyes intent on the screen. A free hand petted gently into Shisui's fine fur, images of a blonde six-year old suddenly surfacing in his mind.

Itachi missed Naruto. He missed Naruto more than he thought he would after only having spent a single day with the hyperactive child. Itachi wondered what Naruto could have been doing all of this time.

He also wondered what_ Sasuke_ could have been doing all of this time.

He and Naruto were _together_ at that very moment, after all.

A glint of envy, and Itachi looked away from the screen, elegant brows furrowing ever so slightly. This small notion was not left unnoticed by the other man in the room.

"That's sweet. Never thought your little Sasuke would finally settle down," a sharp grin marked pale, blue features, watching the seemingly bothered Uchiha from the other side of the room, "Especially before _you _would."

Not in the mood for any form of argument, Itachi simply smiled, looking down towards his precious Shisui, "Neither did I."

"_Right_. That cut on your lip-"

"Just a minor confrontation."

"Always sour on conversation, eh, Itachi?"

Vermillion eyes then gazed towards his longtime friend, handsome, marked features displaying on a very blank expression. It was nice to have someone there with him now and then. The incurable, cursed loneliness that came with being an Uchiha grew more and more unbearable with ever year that went by.

"If you already know, then why do you try, Kisame?" Itachi asked, his haunting gaze piercing holes into the ocean-skinned man.

Kisame was naturally intimidated by Itachi's trademarked glare, looking away almost instantly before he could allow himself to say anything further. It always became incredibly boring after a while of hanging out with the Uchiha. The guy hardly talked. Even if Kisame _tried_ to spark some sort of conversation, the other would simply.. watch. Without saying much of anything. Ever.

A yawn escaped the taller of the two, watching lazily at some lame commercial that was currently playing on the flat screen. Itachi, however, watched intently.

The commercial just so happened to be something about schooling, and the 'importance of a child's education'. A spark flowed into Itachi's senses, thinking back to Naruto. Thinking back to those impossibly large, cerulean eyes.

It hit Itachi like a ton of bricks. Naruto, the little pocket full of sunshine, the hyperactive-vigorous child with that mass of perfectly honeyed hair was in need of.. _schooling._

A small smile graced fuchsia-tinted lips. He'd have a serious talk with Sasuke very soon.

**oOo**

**A very special person that I hold dear to my heart will make his/her debut soon. o-o I promise you. heehee~ Can anyone take a lucky guess?**

**Anyways, yes! This took me a while to put together, for some reason.. And I am still very, very unsatisfied. Don't quite like how it turned out again.. -.- sighh~ Excuse the bad quality. You probably noticed it from the very beginning.. Until next time! :D xx**


	7. The Promise

**Sorry for the delayyy, pplz~ I was having problems with treading away from my writer's block. o.0 Also life and such. But now that it's thankfully over, (well, not my_ life_, necessarily..), HELLO. CHAPTER 7. YAY! haha~**

**I wanna take a small moment and thank all of my fabulous readers. You're the reason why I even try, quite honestly. xD Special thanks to some of my anonymous reviewers. You guys, for some reason, tend to leave the best words behind for me. SO MANY THANKS. I LOVE IT ALL.**

**I disclaim! Karin did not die a terrible death. o-o Onwards!**

**oOo**

While Kakashi was busy registering the fact that there really was a child in the room, Sasuke secretly attempted to get rid of the boner that still lied stiff beneath his jeans.

A silver brow rose after a few moments, watching guardedly at the way the jumping bug slowly began to approach. Bi-colored eyes studied the mass of yellow on the small boy's head, speculating deeply how it was that someone could have such a frightening shade of hair color.

Blue, chromatic eyes stared back at the eldest of the three, glittering wide with curiosity and wonder. Amber lashes batted slowly against whiskered cheeks, a tiny arm reaching out into the air. A large grin slowly began to appear on the disconcerting child's face that would make any sane adult want to get as far away as possible.

Kakashi cautiously took a step back.

"It's harmless," Sasuke grunted, crossing his arms at the annoying situation. Why was it that the roach always managed to make his grand entrance in all of his personal affairs? The thought annoyed the Uchiha, causing a ghost of a frown to surface on pale, exasperated features, "Just pretend it's not there."

Casually taking one of the bottles of whiskey away from a very frozen Kakashi, Sasuke made his way towards the livingroom, throwing himself begrudgingly on one of the leather couches. Coal eyes watched with surfacing irritation at the way the roach slowly began to trace its little stubs against Hatake's leg, probably in attempts to confirm that what he was seeing was, indeed, real.

A glint of sudden jealousy stabbed Sasuke in the eyes, causing him to immediately look away.

He cursed the curse.

Sasuke couldn't bare seeing the roach close to anyone but himself.

Distressed and dreadfully tired, the young Uchiha took a long gulp of the bitter Shardonay, avoiding to notice the way Kakashi had crouched eye-level in front of the yellow bug at that moment. Something deep inside the glowering Uchiha clawed at the ridiculous urge to tackle the older man to the ground, to punch the bloody nerve out of him, and throw him out the front door with a knife lodged nicely in his throat.

The roach, after all, was his alone. _His_ to look at,_ his_ to touch,_ his_ to admire. The yellow roach was Sasuke Uchiha's **property**.

"You have such strange eyes," the silver-haired man mumbled, playfully ruffling golden strands of hair with one of his hands, "What's your name?"

Naruto smiled big in excitement. Crazy dude's friend had just asked him his name! Crazy dude's friend was starting to seem really nice. Accelerated at the other man's approving gesture, Naruto grinned, leaning in towards the petting on his tiptoes.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki! And I really like toads and pancakes!" the tiny blonde boasted proudly, using a thumb on his chest as emphasis while two pairs of terribly bored eyes watched him rather blankly, "What's your name, crazy dude's friend?"

A silver brow raised at both the peculiar mass of hyperactive flesh that stood before him, and at the fact that the creature had just said something about a 'crazy dude'.

"The name's Kakashi," the older man muttered, completely aware of the fact that Sasuke was currently boring holes into the side of his face from the other side of the room, "Might I ask who 'crazy dude' is?"

Before Sasuke could die of a headache, Naruto immediately began to violently vibrate at the igniting question. Blue eyes shot open wide in delirium at the mention of crazy dude, yellow hair bouncing in the wake of his persistent jumping. Kakashi stared quietly, feeling a little sorry for the poor, old Uchiha.

"That's crazy dude! That's crazy dude!" Naruto shouted, pointing towards a very distressed Sasuke who currently resided on the couch innocently.

Before Sasuke could run for his life, Naruto rushed towards him in a stampede. He was honestly on the verge of throwing the midget on the ground, but when those two pairs of tiny arms wrapped themselves around him, his cruelty instantly melted away into the sweet sincerity of that particular embrace.

Sasuke never allowed himself to be hugged.

But with the warmth of the roach, with the intoxicating, fruity scent of that annoying little ogre flooding at his nostrils.. Sasuke couldn't find it in himself to pull away.

"The kid likes you, eh?" Kakashi smiled, taking a seat in front of the dazed Uchiha, "Excuse my previous claims, you would, quite possibly, make a decent _dad_."

Obsidian eyes glared death at the chuckling man, "Don't _ever_ refer that word to me ever again."

Bi-colored eyes watched closely at the way the boy had finally unclasped himself, leaving a wake of redness on Sasuke's usually unfazed face. A silver brow secretly rose. Kakashi hadn't known Sasuke was even capable of such a thing.

"'Kashi! 'Kashi! Let's play! Let's play!" a pair of tiny hands suddenly started pulling on his sleeve, blue eyes pleading in excitement.

"Naruto, shut the fu-"

"Not now, Naruto," Kakashi smiled, thankfully interrupting the progress of Sasuke's indiscreet obscenity, "Here, keep yourself busy with this."

Coal eyes narrowed as the older man handed the roach a small, orange book, but planned to say nothing against it if it were to succeed in getting the roach to be quiet. Tiny hands held unto the volume, curious, blue eyes studying at the cover in amazement. Without saying another word, Naruto sat himself quietly on the carpeted floor, little fingers flipping very gently through the pages of the strange toy. He'd never seen anything quite like it before.

"How in the fuck did you do that?" Sasuke asked, watching almost disbelievingly as the roach remained silent on the floor with the stupid book in its dirty little hands.

"Kids love reading," Kakashi replied, his eyes taking the shape of two upside down 'U's, "Especially educative novels."

"You mean porn?"

"No, Uchiha. It's Fine Literature."

Taking a long drink of whiskey, charcoal eyes stared skeptically at the older man. Aside from Itachi, no one else knew that he currently had a kid living with him. Aside from Itachi, no one knew of the roach's existence. Until now. Something about that irked at Sasuke's nerves.

The room remained shockingly silent, a very intrigued Naruto dangling his feet in the air as he flipped curiously through the pages of his new toy. Sasuke tried his best not to attain a raging boner at the innocent, invitational sight.

He'd love to lick that ass while the roach browsed innocently through a porno. He'd love to shove his di-

"Soooo," Kakashi drawled, unknowingly interrupting a very suggestive trance, "I heard your big brother's going overseas soon."

Reluctantly looking away from the object of his deepest desires, Sasuke glared cruelly at the mere mention of Itachi, "Yeah. So?"

"Well," the older of the two very boringly continued, "He'll get a shit ton of money for that. Jealous that you weren't the one promoted for the job?"

Fingernails dug themselves unto the couch, teeth clenching. Kakashi very well knew that he hated being compared to that cumguzzling dickhead, " What are you getting at, Hatake?"

"Oh, nothing," he mused, "Just trying at some friendly conversation with you. That's all."

Awkward silence. Naruto flipped again to the next page, blue eyes studying carefully at one of the 'colorful' images.

"'Kashi? What's this?" the tiny blond naively asked, pointing at a particular illustration, "It looks like an eye, or somethin'.."

Looking down towards the picture, Kakashi smiled kindly, "Oh, that's called a 'breast', Naruto. Only girls have them."

"Ohhh.." Naruto mumbled, completely enlightened as he turned back to the book, "You're really smart, 'Kashi."

Sasuke sighed heavily. Dark brows furrowed in irritation, rubbing desolately at his aching temples. Bi-colored eyes watched in amusement, raking a hand casually though thick, argentate hair. It was always so much fun torturing the overly-stressed Uchiha.

It must have been hours that passed before Kakashi then decided to continue his torturous rampage.

"Say, Sasuke," he finally began, eyes habitually narrowed in boredom, "When was the last time you fucked shit?"

Coal eyes glowered bloody murder, "That's none of your business, old man."

"I bet it's been months."

"Why you-"

"Maybe even_ years_. Eh, Naruto?"

Naruto nodded subconsciously in response, tracing one of the pictures of the book lightly with his finger. Something strange caught Kakashi's eye at that very moment.

Something strange. Something dark on Naruto's neck.

"Get the fuck ou-"

"Hm, what's this?" a light-colored finger reached out for the blatant mark, causing the tiny blond to immediately flinch away at the contact.

A silver brow raised. Sasuke's breath hitched at the realization of what Kakashi had seen. He could have sworn that his heart had skipped a beat.

Hatake had noticed it.

The fucking hickey Sasuke so stupidly left on the roach.

Obsidian eyes watched nervously, his leg suddenly shaking in anxiousness. Bi-colored eyes met with coal ones. Sasuke tried not to breathe. He wished to be stricken with lightening.

_Fuckfuckfuck._

Sasuke turned away in dismay, hoping with all his being that Kakashi wouldn't state the obvious. He forced the muscles on his face to freeze, ensuing for a very blank, machine-like expression. The bead of sweat that formed on the side of his face, however, was out of his control. Sasuke inwardly prayed to the God he never believed in not to make it apparent to the other man.

"Well, that's either a very convenient beauty mark, or.."

"It's a birthmark," Sasuke blurted, his voice a little more defensive than he meant for it to be.

"Is it?"

Not trusting his flawless ability to glare in all given situations, Sasuke avoided eye contact like the plague. Pale fingers clenched themselves unto the cool leather of the couch, anxiety tearing wildly at his insides with each second that went by in the stifling room.

Sasuke could literally _feel _the doubt of the other bleeding unto his skin. He held back the urge to sprint his way out of there.

"Don't be sick, Hatake," he hissed.

"Sick?" Kakashi smiled, noticing the tension. Sasuke looked like he was about to explode from constipation at any moment, "_Me_?"

Left without a response, Kakashi stood, pouring whiskey into two shots. The room was cursed in awkward, slice-able silence, exempt for Naruto's humming as he lied credulously on the floor with his gift. Sasuke shifted uncomfortably in his seat, unable to speak in coherency. His voice was clumped in his throat, worry shredding him into a pile of trembling entrails.

Surely, Kakashi wasn't so stupid as to fully believe him.

However, there was still room for hope. Sasuke tapped his fingers uneasily on the arm of the couch, watching in dread as the older man went about the tedious pouring of whiskey.

"Ne, Uchiha," the eldest began, handing the troubled Uchiha a shot, "You don't_ truly_ think that I believe you as a child pervert, do you, '_crazy dude'_?"

Kakashi didn't entirely sound accusing nor suspicious. Coal eyes eyed the man cautiously, accepting the shot of hard alcohol with a meek nod. It was always so difficult to read Hatake.

"The great Sasuke Uchiha sucking on a little boy's neck?" Kakashi chuckled, raising his glass into the air as he shook his head in amusement, "Cheers, my friend."

Disbelieving, and literally dying of a heart attack, Sasuke shakily raised his in the air, as well, nodding apprehensively in agreement. Relief wasn't there, but at least the worst hadn't ensued.

Certainly, Kakashi had never been fully convinced with his excuse, but the fact that the man said nothing further about it for the rest of the night was enough to ease the calamitous beating of Sasuke's heart.

The night dragged on, and eventually, Naruto fell asleep on the floor with the pervert book embraced in his little arms. Sasuke stole several glances at his breathtaking roach as Kakashi talked away, images of Naruto flooding dangerously in his head.

The candied taste of that tempting, blue-eyed divinity still lingered sweetly on Sasuke's lips even after the older man finally decided to leave.

Sasuke ached to have the roach underneath him again. His godless fantasies coming true as he slept the rest of that dreadful night away locked away in the safety of his room.

**oOo**

Kisame had offered to treat Itachi to coffee that morning.

The day was rainy, yet oddly warm. Both men sat across from each other, wordlessly communicating through possible telepathy as the hours went by.

Kisame finally decided to break the routine silence that had habitually fallen upon them the moment they stepped inside the empty cafe. Golden eyes studied the younger man, watching as several strands of dark henna hair cascaded almost seductively unto broad, aristocratic shoulders.

Knowing fully well that he was being stared at, Itachi took a discrete sip of his coffee, geranium eyes looking down towards the steaming cup almost solemnly. This had not gone unnoticed by Kisame. An indigo brow rose in mild concern, taking a drink of his cappuccino in utter silence.

"You look down, Itachi," scarlet eyes raised themselves to meet with xanthic ones, expression completely void of emotion in regards to the comment, "What has you this low?"

Cream hands rested themselves on the steaming cup apprehensively. It never proved other than comforting when Itachi allowed himself to pour his burdens to Kisame. With no real notion to fret, vermillion orbs met with flavescent ones in unspoken trust.

"Sasuke," Itachi began, the same elegant, resonating voice that Kisame had fancied nearly half his life dancing its way into his ears, "There is something off about him as of late," a small pause, "He seems.. troubled."

Kisame tried his best not to laugh. Every person in that entire city knew that Sasuke Uchiha always stressed himself out over nonexistent, insignificant problems. Everyone knew Sasuke was the epitome of a prick. Everyone knew that Sasuke was constantly troubled with one thing or the other. Kisame was not convinced.

"Come on, Itachi. Your little brother's always been that way. Lighten up," a blue-tinted finger reached out for Itachi's chin from across the table, lifting a dazed, cherry gaze towards his own. Itachi froze at the unpremeditated touch, his breath hitching from within his throat, "You look a lot better when you smile."

A small amount of blood threatened to betray the younger of the two, and before anything ridiculous could ensue, Itachi stood, straightening his coat. Whenever Kisame initiated odd gestures like that, Itachi couldn't find it in himself to stay in the same place for much longer.

It could have been one of many things.

Embarrassment. Confusion. Uneasiness. Inducement. .._Insecurity_.

"So soon?"

"Yes.. I have to drop the things off," avoiding any form of eye contact, Itachi pulled a long strand of hair behind his ear, turning towards the exit, "Thank you.."

Lutescent eyes widened slightly at the odd flattery. Perhaps it could be..

"..For the coffee."

Perhaps not.

A haunting cloud of Itachi's leather-scented cologne was left in his wake as he left.

Left like he always did.

The drive to Sasuke's place was thought-inducing.

Itachi wondered how his little brother would react to his visitation just days after their previous, (..violent), confrontation. Thoughts of Sasuke quickly morphed into thoughts of the young boy who, in Itachi's opinion, wasn't under a very safe wing.

Ruby eyes narrowed automatically, previous envy threatening to overflow Itachi's unscathed demeanor. Something about the unnerving thoughts and possibilities playing themselves out unwillingly in his head caused the eldest Uchiha to drive faster.

He was worried for Naruto. He missed Naruto.

Finally reaching the familiar building through the persistent clamoring of the rain, Itachi took a heavy breath, making his way towards the trunk of the car. Heavy droplets of water embedded themselves in his scented hair as he took out several bags, red eyes narrowing from the driblets that threatened to slip inside.

The air was cold, but the knowledge and anticipation of seeing that little pocket full of sunshine warmed Itachi's being to the core.

Something about that small, magical child allowed Itachi to feel less lonely. Allowed him to forget the incurable solitude he'd suffered so deplorably throughout his life. If that child had appeared to him in the guise of a different age, a different size, a different stance..

Itachi did not doubt that he would have fallen in love at first sight.

The child's alarming age, however, caused Itachi to curse his soul for even allowing himself to think up such formidable things. He could be his dad, for goodness sake. He was not _that way_. His intentions, he knew, were purely innocent. He wanted to help the little orphan. He wanted to make sure that Naruto was safe.

Unlike, perhaps, Sasuke.

Rushing his way towards the entrance of the building with several different arrays of bags in his arms, Itachi took the elevator to the fifth floor. A string of women stared as he went about the hallways, stopping in their tracks to greet him.

Being the kind soul that Itachi so was, he greeted them in return, a kind, humble smile sending them all to the outer reaches of cloud nine. Finally reaching Sasuke's condominium, Itachi contemplated whether he should, indeed, chime the bell. It was very early in the morning on a Sunday. Itachi wasn't quite sure that Sasuke would be home, in the first place. He was always out indulging on his drinking, after all.

Naruto sat quietly on the couch with the book Kakashi had given him last night, blue eyes narrowed in concentration as he attempted to read the small text. He wanted to impress crazy dude when he got home. Maybe if he could teach himself to read, crazy dude would give him attention again.

A small, pink tongue stuck out to the side in effort, golden brows furrowed in devotion. Naruto hardly remembered the fact that Itachi had failed to call him earlier that morning like he always did. He was quite honestly completely overcome by his reoccurring thoughts of impressing Sasuke.

Flipping gently to the next page of the explicit book, blue eyes suddenly widened in surprise when the doorbell chimed. Naruto contemplated whether or not he should open the door, or even get near it, due to the many warnings, (and threats), that crazy dude would constantly drill him with if he 'even _thought_ about it'.

Naturally, Naruto stood from the couch, making his way excitedly towards the door. Being the curious, adventurous child that he was, he was not going to risk the possibility of potentially meeting someone new to play with.

"Who is itttt?" Naruto questioned from behind the other side, pressing his little hands against the fancy, wooden door, "Crazy duuude?"

A small smile formed on fuchsia lips, dahlia eyes narrowing in endearment towards the boy whom he knew was questioning him. The previous tensity in Itachi's being slowly began to disappear in unison to the sweetening voice. His worries dispersed along with it, too, since, quite evidently, Sasuke was not currently home.

"Naruto," Itachi soothed, "It's me. Open the door. Do you know how?"

Cerulean eyes shot open in utter incitement, holding back the very strong urge to fall into his usual habit of jumping in place for very long periods of time. A large, childish grin graced whiskered features, little hands and fingers fumbling with the perplexing locks on the door.

"I'm coming, 'Tachi! Hold on! Don't leave and stuff!"

"I won't leave, Naruto."

Thinking hard, and using his fairly developed skills of figuring puzzles out quite quickly, Naruto finally found the trick behind the crazy locks. The clicking of the door, and the man that played with him the most made himself known before him.

Long strands of dark-colored hair framed along the handsome features of crazy dude's brother, flattened and drenched elegantly against the sides of his face. Naruto stared momentarily, always overwhelmed by the beauty of Itachi. Garnet eyes looked down on him lovingly, an array of thick, long lashes lowering themselves to give the illusion of applied cosmetic.

Naruto stood frozen in awe. He had almost forgotten how intimidating Itachi could be without even trying. Even more so than crazy dude and 'Kashi combined. Naruto swallowed quietly, afraid that he'd do something displeasing in front of the elder Uchiha. Naruto knew that he could mess around with crazy dude and make him mad, but there was something about Itachi that warned Naruto not to even go there.

'Tachi was too nice to mess around with, after all.

Unable to contain the intense amount of felicity at the fact that he had finally seen Itachi again after all of those days, Naruto clasped himself unto his leg; holding on for dear life, it seemed. Itachi used a free hand to pet at that soft patch of yellow hair, the warmth of the small child spell-bounding him in place.

"Naruto," he began quietly, "I brought you this."

A very encumbered arm nudged itself against Naruto's figure, attaining his undivided attention. A small mouth opened itself wide in shock at the sheer fatness of the bags, ocean eyes widening by the inch at the sight of colorful toys and and books threatening to spill over.

Naruto couldn't believe it.

"Is it a-all for me, 'T-Tachi..?" Naruto asked quietly, disbelief blatant in his shaky voice.

No one had ever bought him this many presents before. The only gifts Naruto had ever received were the plush frog that crazy dude had given him, and the book that 'Kashi had donated to him last night.

Completely overwhelmed by the galactic amount of presents being set on the ground before him, the bottoms of Naruto's magnificent eyes began to moisten. His bottom lip began to quiver nervously, trying his best to stop it all from happening in front of his dearest 'Tachi.

"Naruto.." a cream hand reached out for a trembling cheek, his palm immediately dampened by tears.

Itachi's eyes narrowed in profound benignity, watching as the treasured little boy convulsed in writhing emotion. Something about the situation threatened at Itachi's tear ducts. Seeing something so beautiful, so pure, crying out of happiness and gratitude.. was.. _emotional_.

"T-thanks.. 'Tachi.." Naruto mumbled, watching quietly as Itachi knelled before him at eye-level.

Intent on not crying, Naruto quickly wiped the menacing tears away, smiling genuinely as Itachi petted the side of his face.

"You're welcome, Naruto. They're all yours," Itachi soothed, pulling his hand away momentarily.

His gaze then stopped dead in its tracks. Ruby eyes widened.

A mark. A dark, purple mark.

A snake of something completely indescribable snaked its way into Itachi's spine and through his innards. It could have been shock. Anger. Disappointment. Loathing. Disgust. _Sadness_.

It could have been anything, but the sight of that mark sent Itachi straight down to hell and back. A finger reached out carefully for the mark, Naruto's wincing and flinching immediately proving Itachi's most dreaded suspicions.

_Sasuke.._

"Naruto, look at me," the eldest Uchiha demanded, his eyes suddenly stiffening into a veil of seriousness that Naruto had never seen before. The look in Itachi's eyes made Naruto want to curl up in a ball. Itachi looked scary when he was this worried, "That mark, how did you get it?"

Blue eyes looked to the side instantly, remembering the request that crazy dude had asked of him last night. Crazy dude had clearly asked him not to say a thing about what happened. Crazy dude made him promise. He promised crazy dude that he wouldn't say nothin'.

Naruto then decided to stand by his word, and to try his best to hold his ground. Though he cared and admired Itachi very deeply, crazy dude always had a special place in his priorities.

Itachi's daunting stare, however, was something that naturally made Naruto avoid eye contact at all costs. Little hands nervously tangled themselves behind his back, golden brows trying their best not to furrow in distress.

"I fell.." the tiny blond offered more so than stated, his little foot tracing circles on the marbled floor beneath him.

Itachi was anything but convinced.

Dark brows affirmed themselves, cream hands suddenly resting themselves securely against both of Naruto's shoulders. Naruto's uneasy, blue gaze was forced to look into a cardinal, sanguine one. Naruto could have easily fainted under the pressure if he hadn't kept that promise to his crazy dude.

"Naruto, please," Itachi plead, his luxuriant face just mere inches away from Naruto's frigid one, "Tell me the truth. You won't be in trouble. I promise you."

Golden brows slanted slightly in confusion, unsure of what to do.

'Tachi said he wouldn't be in trouble if he told the truth. Naruto trusted 'Tachi.

Blue eyes narrowed in uncertainty, "Do you promise not to tell crazy dude, 'Tachi..?"

Though Naruto was young, Itachi still took Naruto's request very seriously. He'd be damned if he lost the child's priceless trust. Anxious to know the truth, and with all the hope in the world that he was wrong in his piling suspicions, Itachi nodded slowly.

"I promise that I won't."

"Double promise triple pinky swear?"

"Yes. All of it."

"Okay.."

Taking a deep breath, his heart beating fast, and swallowing hard at the asphyxiating lump within his throat, Naruto leaned in for the kill.

Before Itachi could turn a bright, siren red, a pair of small, palpable lips met against his own, an unsure graze of a lithe tongue lapping slowly unto his bottom lip.

Naruto's eyes lied lidded during the sinful act, honey lashes brushing innocently against whiskered cheeks. Itachi stared in wild shock, a thick veil of pink encasing his marked features as the petite tongue traced itself once more against his lower lip.

If Naruto remembered correctly, that's what crazy dude had done last night. Among other things that the tiny blond was completely unsure of how to reenact.

Separating himself from Itachi's parted mouth, Naruto looked away to the side nervously. He wasn't entirely sure on how to go about showing the rest that had happened.

"N-Naruto.."

Unbeknown to both boys, the jangling of the door had gone unnoticed. A tall, enamoring figure then presented itself at the newly opened entrance.

Wanting to break bones and kill shit would have been an understatement after seeing Itachi.

_In_ his home.

With _his _roach.

Coal eyes narrowed dangerously.

What. The. Fuck.

**oOo**

**O: Holy shat! Naruto kissed the pretty Itachi! ZOMG lul~ Yeah, a lot of stuff coming your way. Let me know if this chapter seemed weird to you, I feel as though I missed a lot of mistakes.. Thanks a MILLION for reading! You guys are the best. (: Until next time? xx**


	8. The Teddy Bear

**Wow.. I really have no excuse for taking so long to write this. D: My words had left me, and I suppose I wasn't trusting my ability to write all of this time so I.. didn't. o-o But I have found my voice once more! Hopefully~ haha**

**This is just a mess that was written in the span of many, many days.. So everything might seem all over the place. And you can rightfully blame me if the whole thing was just a.. large piece of blah. -.- sigh~ Anyways, yes! I tried really hard! **

**I disclaim. No nikkid butts. D: Onwards!**

**oOo**

Still thrown back by the kiss, Itachi managed to stand up rather casually.

Stepping in between a very angry Sasuke and a very nervous Naruto was daunting, but Itachi stood his ground, ridding of all facial evidence that might have been the leftovers of the previous, shocking incident. Though he forced the sinful thought away, Itachi could still feel those small lips against his own as if they were still pressing gently against him.

Coal eyes glared bloody daggers, looking, _searching_, for any suspicious notions coming from his older brother. He had been alone with Naruto for God knows how long, after all. Sasuke's skin flared in anger.

Barging into his home would have been negotiable.. But having been _that_ close to his roach? Unacceptable.

"What in the _fuck_ do you think you're doing?" Sasuke snarled, brows furrowed in evident fury. Itachi watched him closely, knowing fully well how easily Sasuke would be capable of lashing out on him physically, "I don't remember you living here."

Naruto hid behind Itachi's leg, blue eyes gazing sadly towards the ground lest Sasuke would become angry with him. Naruto knew how much crazy dude disliked him being around Itachi, but Naruto could hardly find it in himself to regret it. He liked being near 'Tachi, and even more than so, he liked the way 'Tachi had felt against his lips.

It was a bit different than Sasuke's. Itachi felt.._ softer_. Itachi also looked even prettier up close, if that were even possible.

A thin cape of blush overcame Naruto's face, causing Sasuke to grow even more suspicious of what had been taking place during his absence. Naruto immediately noticed crazy dude glaring holes into him, causing him to grow wary against Itachi's leg. Naruto knew how crazy Sasuke could get when he looked that angry at him.

"I came to deliver a few things for Naruto," Itachi stated firmly, crossing his arms as his figure towered considerably over Sasuke's shorter height, "Those toys are his. The books, too."

Sasuke's eye twitched. The _nerve_ of this bitch.

"Naruto doesn't need that shit," Sasuke snapped, kicking one of the bags as if the nest of some parasite were living inside, "He doesn't need _any_ of that shit. You can get the fuck out of my house now and take all of that shit with you while you're at it."

Itachi felt Naruto's grip strengthen on his leg. Sasuke was hurting the child's feelings unknowingly yet again.

"Listen to yourself, Sasuke.." Itachi said almost gently, watching warily at the way Sasuke's face had contorted quite heavily with illogical fury. It was completely unhealthy the way his little brother carried himself. At this rate, Sasuke would die of a heart attack at a very young age if he continued with these childish fits. "Calm down, and speak reasonably."

The fact that Itachi had yet again talked down to him was enough to send Sasuke into Phase Two.

"Naruto doesn't need ANYTHING from you. He_ isn't_ yours," Itachi's brows furrowed in heightened irritation the moment Sasuke approached him, their noses nearly touching, "Do I have to punch your fucking face in again in order for you to understand that?"

Cherry eyes suddenly hardened, irises reflecting the expanse of a reddened inferno.

Something from deep within Itachi's unscathed ability to reform patience and understanding snapped in the same sickening way a bone would if he were to act out his intensified, smoldering desire to punch Sasuke in the face that very moment. Not only would Sasuke have a very obvious bruise for the integral string of the upcoming week, but his face would be **broken**.

That's how much Sasuke had crossed the line the moment he had decided to talk to Itachi like that.

Sasuke, being the arrogant, over-confident person he was, however, remained unmoved by his older brother's murderous glare. The last time he'd seen Itachi that fired up was when he had purposely spilled wine on him at a gathering, having had laughed right in his face while an entire audience watched in silence.

Sasuke smirked, beckoning Itachi to make a move with a sly, narcissistic slant of his brows.

"Just like I though-"

The sudden, crippling contact with the wall and the back of his skull was enough to stop the arrogant Uchiha mid-sentence. Diabolical, geranium eyes glared hells into coal ones, _daring_ the younger man to finish that sentence. A cream hand held firmly unto a pale throat, causing Sasuke to painfully lose the air in his lungs. Itachi crushed his weight against him, noses touching, air shared.

Itachi smelled of fine leather and sweetened flame.

Sasuke tried to glare, breathe, spit, _anything_, but to no avail. Not because of the stifling weight against him, but because of the look in his older brother's eyes.

The expression on Itachi's face was worthy to be displayed on a fiend's. Sasuke's gaze involuntarily widened, wriggling beneath his brother's overpowering grasp. Even Naruto's whimpering in the background was not enough to fend off Itachi's fury this time; not after Sasuke had decided to cross a very fine line.

"That child needs me more than he needs you," a squeeze of the throat, and Sasuke tried to pull away. It was evident, however, that Itachi was, indeed, much stronger than him, "Naruto needs to go to school. I will take him. Tomorrow morning."

Sasuke winced helplessly underneath Itachi's smothering clench, cursing himself for being so deeply humiliated like this. Crimson eyes stared him down, a bead of sweat sliding slowly from the side of his face from his continuous loss of air.

Pale hands wrapped themselves weakly unto Itachi's wrist, "Chh.. Get.. the fuck off.. me.."

Scarlet eyes narrowed dangerously, the ghost of a scowl tracing against Itachi's snaring complexion. Naruto watched quietly from behind a wall, little legs shaking at the intimidating scene he was seeing. He wanted to run in and help crazy dude, but he was afraid of 'Tachi getting mad at him. Golden brows slanted in distress, tears welling up beneath blue, glistening eyes.

Itachi looked so scary. Naruto wondered if he was still the same gentle person he came to idolize.

"I know you more than you know, _otouto_," the hold on Sasuke's neck momentarily loosened, causing the younger Uchiha to gasp for much needed air as discretely as he could.

Sasuke wasn't about to allow his older brother the gratification of victory, after all. Though he was humiliated in front of the roach, and in his own home, Sasuke refused to lose the conviction that he had been in full control of the situation from the very beginning. No one outsmarted or reigned over the great Sasuke Uchiha.

No one. Not even another Uchiha.

Coal eyes tried their best to glare knives, but Itachi's hold was still a dyspeptic snake around his throat, causing a very powerless glower. "You.. don't know.. _shit_.. about me.."

"Please prove my recent impressions of you incorrect as soon as possible, little brother."

A crippling blow to the stomach, and Sasuke slid slowly against the wall, mouth wide open from the impact. He felt a rush of blood threaten to liquidate from within his throat, but managed it down, fearful of showcasing defeat. Obsidian eyes flinched in lingering pain, hands clenching roughly unto his stricken cavity. Itachi watched quietly from above.

"You're weak, Sasuke," he whispered, turning to leave, "A withering shell of a human being."

"You.. You fuck.."

The door slammed loudly, allowing the murmuring sound of childish sobbing to resonate within the otherwise silent room. Sasuke panted raggedly in the clad of his shameful position on the floor, glaring at the door of which Itachi had triumphantly departed from. His stomach stung from the previous, disabling blow, and his throat throbbed from Itachi's venomous hold.

Sasuke winced, disgraced.

"What the fuck are _you_ crying about?" his voice was harsh, a painful sting to Naruto's worried, aching heart.

"B-but I.."

"This is all _your _fault.." Sasuke hissed, pulling roughly on a tuft of his own hair. Sharpened teeth clenched tightly, brows furrowed deeply in evident fury. Naruto watched with a quivering lip at the way Sasuke's pretty eyes compressed themselves evilly in unquestionable accusation, "You do know _that_, at least, right?"

Blue eyes lidded themselves slowly, the effects of Sasuke's accusal welling up and reasoning themselves in Naruto's head.

Maybe it really _was_ his fault that Itachi had been so mad at crazy dude. Maybe it really _was_ his fault that crazy dude always looked so sad and angry. A thin river escaped from the expanse of long, honey lashes, whiskered cheeks reddening in shame.

Naruto nodded his head.

Yes. It was all his fault. All of it. Everything was his fault. Because crazy dude was always right. Always.

"My boss questions my ability to retain myself from sleeping with my students," Sasuke continued, breaking the tensed silence in the room. His voice remained coarse and heartless, yet a tinge of sadness laced his malevolent words. Naruto sobbed quietly at the mere sound of it. "That's your fault, too, you know. My friend thinks I'm a child pervert, and now, so does my shitheaded brother. You're such a fucking slut that you can't even keep your grimy, little hands off of him when I'm gone. Could you guess who's fault that is, Naruto?"

Unable to speak due to the thick lump in his throat, Naruto pointed a small finger towards his chest, taking the hefty blame as tears poured from large, marvelous eyes. Left without a verbal response, Sasuke turned towards Naruto angrily, coal eyes freezing on the spot the moment they caught vision of the heartbreaking sight.

Though his heart ached, and his eyes itched, and his hands trembled beneath him at the way Naruto looked so entirely destroyed with his little stub pointing towards his chest, Sasuke glared and looked away. He refused to take the blame for anything. None of this was his fault, after all. His life was churning to shit not because of himself, but because of the roach. Sasuke was convinced, and nothing could sway him.

"You're just.. Why are you.. Why can't I..."

A cerulean gaze watched quietly through a veil of insipidness at the way crazy dude's eyes suddenly began to well up. Blue chasms widened at the strange sight, little hands wiping away thick rivers of perpetual tears. From where Naruto was standing, it seemed as though crazy dude was in the scandalous process of.._ crying_.

Still heavily ashamed and fearful, the tiny blond managed enough courage to approach the object of his most deepest affection. Little legs led themselves towards a very soulless Sasuke, small, tanned hands reaching out for the cottony, fluid expanse of what was crazy dude's hair. Hair that felt like simmering water between Naruto's childish fingers.

Naruto felt Sasuke shiver beneath his hands.

It was then that the little blond, (in the limited scope of his young, innocent mind and all), knew fully well, without the slightest doubt in his world, that Sasuke was indeed, crying.

"I'm sorry, crazy dude," the little boy whispered, kneeling innocently between Sasuke's legs, blue eyes staring deeply into the abyss of what were those piercing orbs of cindered night.

Sasuke looked so unbelievably handsome up close like that.

Pale, unscathed skin lied flawless, immaculate and glowing with a dimmed light of its own. Sasuke's lips were pink. Full and perfectly shaped, partially opened in a notion of heightening surprise as Naruto leaned in closer and closer towards them with every torturous second that went by.

Sasuke smelled heavily of lavished cologne.

Sasuke was so warm beneath his expensive array of branded clothes.

Sasuke was so pretty with his long, black eyelashes. Sasuke had perfect eyebrows, and a perfect nose.

Sasuke was so beautiful. Sasuke was perfect. Sasuke was everything. Sasuke was the earth, the ground, the dirt, and all the trees that Naruto had ever seen. Sasuke was the world. Affection. Attention. Sasuke was.. _love_.

Though Naruto had heard that word from only his mom and dad, he knew that something very special lied hidden behind its meaning. And that meaning, Naruto was certain, was Sasuke. Sasuke was a kiss at night. Sasuke was a warm hug. Sasuke was love.

And on the moment that Naruto realized all of that in the miniscule range of his six years of life, his lilliputian lips met with the pink ones that Sasuke had.

The warmth was unlike anything, and the mere feeling of Naruto so near him melted all the fury and worry away from the young Uchiha's dysphoric, withering being. For a moment in time, the only thing that mattered was that Naruto lied against him. The only thing that mattered was that Naruto was there for him, and _only_ him. The taste of those inexperienced lips against his own, the smell of candy and other childish things emitting innocently from a lithe neck.. All his.

Sasuke shivered nervously in the embrace Naruto had suddenly wrapped him in, allowing himself to be held, in the first place.

"I need you here with me," he whispered, caressing a sin-inducing cheek with the palm of his hand, "Stay with me, and don't leave, Naruto. Only I can be this close to you. Do you understand that?"

Blue eyes submerged themselves deeply into black ones, glistening, glowing, _blissful _that Sasuke was giving him the attention that Naruto so thrived for. That Sasuke was asking more of him, that Sasuke _needed_ him. Overtaken and entirely devoted, Naruto nodded his head.

That child's face, Sasuke was sure, had been carved by angels.

The more Sasuke stared at that fascinating creature, the more he felt himself melting into the ground. Those large, magnificent eyes, that small, seductive body, skin so soft, little arms, plump legs, an ass to die for.. Sasuke leaned in for another kiss, possessively cupping the tiny blond in his arms as their lips roamed and nipped against each other's expanse.

Naruto fit perfectly against him. Naruto was the missing piece to everything. Naruto was comfort. Naruto was completion. Absolution.

Sasuke hissed a breath, deepening the kiss so that his tongue lied buried deep within the little blond's miniature mouth. Before a 'battle' could even ensue, Sasuke dominated immediately. Naruto was completely submissive in his arms. Naruto would do whatever he would order him to do. Naruto reeked of tantalizing virginity.

Pale hands wandered the lithe tract of what was the child's back, feeling the silken skin that blended and melted beneath his palms. Sasuke's breath hitched, seduced entirely with not a wish in the world to escape the snare he was in. It was then that the young Uchiha knew that he was falling..

Falling ever so dangerously for this beautiful child of six.

Separating their lips for just a moment, Sasuke stared into those sparkling eyes that he swore would take him into automated orgasm if he were to stare at them long enough. Pinkish lips lied parted and wet, a suiting slot for Sasuke's growing erection.

"Naruto.. What do you like about me?" A normally narcissistic voice reeked of uncertainty, black, perfect brows furrowed in uneasiness. Sasuke feared the child's answer. Sasuke feared rejection. Sasuke feared.. many things.

A small, innocent smile pressed itself along a childish, whiskered complexion. Naruto felt so special when crazy dude asked him questions. Grinning, and certain of his reasons behind Sasuke's inquiry, Naruto cleared his throat adorably. A small, sun-kissed hand reached out for the white, immaculate plain of what was crazy dude's cheek, caressing the liniment skin that Naruto wished he had, too.

Maybe then he would look more like crazy dude.

"Your eyes, and your skin, and your hair, and your clothes, and your nose, and all kinds of stuff, crazy dude!" Naruto beamed, rubbing his eyes to rid of any traces of previous tears, "And I'm real sorry that everything's my fault, crazy dude. I don't want you to be sad and crying and all that stuffs anymore.. I'll go away if you want.."

A broken smile formed itself on pallid lips, a veil of warmth and reassurance encasing all of the worry away. Sasuke felt needed. Appreciated. He felt himself helplessly transcending deep down into the void of what was real affection. Of what he thought could perhaps be 'love'. Love for this child. Love for Naruto.

"Don't ever leave, Naruto, and I assure you many things," he whispered, his voice tracing shivers against the side of Naruto's face, "Anything you could ever want, I'd give to you. Toys, expensive gifts, money, technological luxuries, an entire amusement park just for you, even if it drained me of all money.. games, brands, _anything_. Anything at all, Naruto. Just don't leave."

Embracing the arduous source of his temperance and reason to live any further, Sasuke breathed in the scent that he'd dream of even after all of the tragedies that awaited them both in the beckoning future.

The formidable warmth that Sasuke knew lied within that child excited him into a different centripetal. A different place that not even the likes of Itachi could even reason to exist.

Naruto, Sasuke decided, would soon be his. Deflowered and sinfully sweetened; Naruto would be all his.

"Don't leave me either, crazy dude," the tiny blond whispered into the nape of Sasuke's neck, "Don't go up into the clouds like mommy and daddy did."

Saying nothing, the young Uchiha held the little boy in his arms, onyx eyes narrowed in sublimity.

The rest of the day was dismissed in sleep, somatic needs vaporizing into fantasies as Sasuke watched Naruto slumber away innocently on the sheets of his bed.

Innocence that Sasuke was _dying_ to take.

**oOo**

The horror of what was a Tuesday had begun.

"I'm going to pick Naruto up and take him to school," Itachi stated, not even the mere trace of requested permission to once again infiltrate Sasuke's home lacing a single syllable of his words, "Public school."

Sasuke fumed on the other line, outraged that the faggot would even_ think_ of placing Naruto in the same building with publicly educated brats and unfit 'teachers'. His throbbing need to throw a raging fit through the phone, however, was ceased due to the fact that he was in the middle of teaching a lesson to a class of fifty.

The daunting feeling of having a hundred eyes on you wasn't very assuring to throw a flailing tantrum.

"You're a shit, you know that? You're a flying _shit._"

Sasuke's incoherent hissing was becoming annoying, and Itachi refrained the need to roll his eyes.

"Your insults become less and less creative, Sasuke."

And the call was dropped.

When Itachi arrived at Sasuke's condo, Naruto was ready and bouncing at the door, dressed, showered, and with a large, excited grin on his unforgettable face. Itachi couldn't help but to smile. Yesterday felt as though it had never happened, and watching at the way Naruto leaped in the air with his little, orange toad backpack flailing behind him was more than a reason to forget. Itachi could deal with Sasuke again later.

"Are you ready for school, Naruto?" Itachi asked, ruffling a mass of yellow hair with one of his hands.

"Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! Let's go, 'Tachii! Let's gooooo!"

And so they went.

As Itachi drove the thirty minute drive to Elder Leaf Elementary, he allowed himself to take a peek at the wriggling child. The mark was nearly gone, invisible to anyone who didn't know or feel the need to stare at Naruto's neck. Itachi sighed quietly in sweet relief. He was felicitated just to see Naruto so lively and cheerful the way he currently seemed.

_That_ was the vibrant, exuberant child that Itachi knew.

Arriving at the school, Itachi parked the car, turning to give Naruto a very serious look. The tiny blond immediately sat in place, all eyes and ears. Naruto always liked listening to what 'Tachi had to say.

"You must be calm and obedient, Naruto," Itachi began, reaching out to fix a strand of hair that lied unruly atop the child's head, "Listen to your instructor, and don't make any trouble out of yourself. Learn as much as you can, and make some friends along the way. Do you understand?"

"Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!" Naruto excitedly yelped, nodding his head several times in profound agreement, "I promise to be a real good boy, 'Tachi!"

Smiling kindly, Itachi lead the way to the 1st grade classrooms, stopping abruptly at the one labeled 'Room 7'. He had heard that the instructor from that particular class was a very kind and understanding man, and Itachi hadn't hesitated the moment he signed Naruto up specifically to the one named 'Iruka Umino'. A scarlet gaze turned towards a very spirited Naruto, blue eyes widened big in boundless energy.

"Let's go in, 'Tachi! Let's go in!"

And so they did.

The sight that Naruto was greeted with inside the classroom was something out of his many dreams.

Several colorful posters flooded the walls. A huge, lengthy array of letters decorated the upper partitions of the room that Naruto immediately recognized as the 'ABC's. Many toys flooded the several sectors of the room, piles and piles of books, brilliant, educative patterns, a huge whiteboard, and best of all... others just like him. Children were scattered throughout, each occupied with an arrangement of different things.

Naruto's eyes immediately sparkled with the strength of a thousand oceans.

Naruto wanted to make each and every one of them his friends. His excitement brimmed within his miniature body, stiffened and overwhelmed by the heaven that Itachi had introduced him to. Naruto already loved everything about 'school'.

"This is Naruto, Mr. Umino," Itachi smiled, offering his hand to the man with a smile that reeked of humility and kindness, "Your new student."

Iruka immediately shook the hand offered to him with a genuine nod of credence. Itachi felt instantly safe leaving Naruto in this particular man's care. The Uchiha wouldn't have had it any other way.

"Please, call me Iruka, Mr. Uchiha," a kind voice began, "I've heard so much about your lineage. You are truly a man worthy of respect. Your selfless deeds for the education board have truly inspired many teachers such as myself. I'm honored."

"Please, Mr. Umino.. Refrain from the formalities. I'm Itachi, and this is Naruto Uzumaki. He is truly a wonderful child. He will cause you no problems at all. I promise you."

A brown-colored gaze turned towards the exuberant blond with the orange toad backpack, a charitable, understanding smile immediately forming at the sight of the child's uncontainable excitement. Iruka knew fully well that the only thing Naruto wanted was to go play with the other children, not to listen to a pair of adults ranting about nonsense.

"You can go play, Naruto. There are still twenty minutes of free time left that you could enjoy before class starts."

Ecstatic, and terribly hopeful, Naruto turned towards Itachi for the finality of permission. When Itachi finally gave The Nod, Naruto rushed towards the others. Dahlia eyes watched endearingly, turning to Iruka.

"Please take good care of him. Naruto is.. an orphan. He hasn't been properly tutored by my younger brother.."

"No worries, Mr. Uchiha. I can already tell that Naruto will exceed all of my expectations by the end of the day."

On the opposite side of the room, Naruto didn't waste a moment to approach his first victim.

A pair of red, triangular marks decorated the cheeks of the first child he came across. Naruto watched rather shyly at first at the way the boy played away with a colorful array of blocks while the boy next to him, (who wore miniature sunglasses and an unreasonably large jacket), studied away at the classroom's ant farm. Naruto was amazed.

"Um.. hi.. I'm Naruto Uzumaki, and I-"

"Ne, Shino, pass me the red block."

"I.. well.. I mean.." Naruto looked to the side, confused.

"Stop staring at those stupid ants. They're not even that cool to look at."

It seemed as though those two were already best friends, so Naruto decided to move on to the next. He'd find his best friend by the end of the day, he was sure. Through his vehement search, Naruto suddenly noticed a small girl with pale eyes watching and following him quietly as he went about the room.

A boy with long, chocolate hair, and a chilling, pale complexion, however, abruptly caught Naruto's attention before he could ask the bashful girl why exactly he was being followed. Said boy held a thick picture book in his hands, studying the illustrations as he relaxed against a bookshelf. Naruto grinned, certain beyond all doubt that _this_ one would be his best friend.

"Hi! I'm Naruto Uzumaki. Do you want to be my best friend?" the tiny blond beamed, making his presence boldly known as he stood right in front of the nonchalant Hyuga.

Strange, colorless eyes that Naruto had never seen before suddenly met with his own. This boy radiated of smartness and superiority. The odd child's stern look, however, did not sway Naruto's cheerful smile.

"I am Neji Hyuga, and I am afraid that fate will not yet bind us," the boy finally mumbled after several seconds of staring at Naruto rather blankly. He then turned back down, unfazed, towards his book, "Go away. Perhaps fate will open a gate for the next time. Goodbye."

Utterly confused and left speechless, Naruto scratched the back of his head. What a weird guy. On to the next.

In his fruitless pursuit for a best friend, Naruto came across many others his size, but none accepted his offer to be his best friend.

He asked the girl with the two buns on her head whom tragically announced that the boy with the ridiculous, green jumpsuit was already her best friend. Naruto had also asked the boy with sharp, black hair who stared off blankly into space. Though he was not exactly rejected, the boy had said something along the lines of "Sorry, but being a best friend is too troublesome for me."

The chubby one with swirls on his cheeks had also rejected him.

Saddened, and growing wary that nobody liked him, Naruto retreated towards the empty side of the classroom. The costume area.

Before Naruto could give up all shards of hope, however, something had instantly caught his eye.

It was a boy sitting in the corner of the costume area all by himself. He played with a brown teddy bear, staring at it solemnly as he spoke to it through hushed whispers. Naruto watched from a safe distance, blue eyes studying carefully at the way the boy petted and caressed the stuffed toy almost lovingly with small, pale fingers.

The boy had flaring red hair. Sapphire eyes glowed with a profound sadness that Naruto felt he knew all too well the very moment their eyes finally met.

Entranced, Naruto approached the lone boy, their eyes glued to each other's like compatible magnets. Before the small blond really knew it, he stood before the redhead. Mere inches away.

Chromatic eyes studied Naruto warily, holding his teddy bear close to himself, lest the strange blond try and take it away from him like many of the others regularly did.

Swallowing hard, Naruto went in for the kill.

"Hi! I'm Naruto Uzumaki! Would you like to be my best friend?"

**oOo**

**Red hair, chromatic, pale-green eyes.. Who could it be? o: haha~ **

**I just LOL at Sasuke's 'you're just a flying shit' insult. xD lmaoo~ Gawd, I'm horrible. Comments, anyone? Ideas? Suggestions? A little help? xD Thanks so much for reading, and tell me what you thought of this. :D hee~ Till the next time. xx**


	9. The Parking Lot

**I apologize dearly, my fellow readers! D: Srsly. This update was long overdue, but it's here now. Let me just say that it was hard for me to write this. My writing has changed since a few months ago.. So I hope that my previous style and my style now don't collide and form some sort of calamity. D: I srsly hope I don't ruin the story.. Ugh~**

**I experimented a lot with transitions in this chapter. You'll notice, because there will be several scenes. xD **

**I disclaim! Obito wouldn't've turned out to be you-know-who if Naruto were mine.. ;-;**

**Onwards!**

**oOo**

Naruto watched quietly as the mysterious redhead backed up a little against the wall, light green eyes following his own almost guardedly.

"Um.. What's wrong?" Naruto questioned softly, approaching the retreating redhead, "You don't wanna be friends..?"

"F-friends..?" the other said, his voice so quiet that Naruto had to really squint to hear him.

"Yeah! Best friends!"

"You don't want.." the redhead looked down towards the stuffed bear held securely in his arms, only to slowly gaze back towards Naruto, "To take him..?"

"No," the tiny blonde reassured with a broad, playful smile, treading closer towards the seemingly frightened child. "What's your name?"

"Um.." Naruto watched curiously as the redhead hid half his face from behind the stuffed toy, pale cheeks flushing into a pinkish color. "G-Gaara.."

"That's a cool name, Gaara!" Naruto beamed, taking a seat in front of the boy he was really hoping would become his best friend. "Can I touch?"

A small finger pointed towards the teddy Gaara seemed to have sworn protection to, causing the younger of the two to flinch at the sudden action. Naruto noticed this and immediately retreated his hand, looking deeply into the sad, green eyes of the other.

They stayed that way for a long moment as Gaara disputed in his mind whether or not he could trust this Naruto person. Everyone else in the class always tried to steal his teddy away, especially Kiba. Teddy was all he had. He couldn't imagine himself without his precious toy.

Mournful for acceptance, however, Gaara slowly loosened the grip on his bear, shyly offering it to the small blond that currently sat so close to him. He watched quietly as Naruto took the teddy into his arms, studying the soft material with those strange, blue eyes Gaara had never quite encountered before in his life.

"Wow! It's really soft! What's its name?" Naruto asked cheerfully, squishing the toy to really take in how cottony it felt. The frog crazy dude had given him was nowhere near as soft as this!

"U-um.. I don't know.." Gaara admitted softly, getting used to the feeling of having allowed someone else to touch his one cherished possession.

"Let's name it.. Uhh, lessee.." the little blond mused, bringing a small hand underneath his chin in deep thought. "Let's name it Teddy!"

"Teddy..?"

"Yeah!"

"Are you sure..?" Gaara asked cautiously, not noticing how bravely he'd leaned in towards the other at that point.

"Yep! Pretty cool, huh?"

Taken back, and shocked that Naruto was being so nice to him, Gaara gingerly took Teddy back into his arms. He watched the other carefully, boldly scooting a little closer towards the blond. Naruto watched with a mischievous smile, only to scoot closer to Gaara in return.

"Wanna play Castle?"

"What's that?"

"We gotta stay _real_ quiet and guard the princess," Naruto whispered in all seriousness, his little nose now nearly touching Gaara's in their current proximity. "So that the crazy guy won't get'er."

"Who's the princess?" Gaara whispered back, huddling closer to his friend.

He began to feel butterflies forming in his tummy, grateful beyond all emotion that Naruto hadn't fled in disgust at the first sight of him. He didn't quite know why the others in the class disdained him as much as they did. Was he ugly? Smelly? Scary..? Gaara hoped with all of his small being that Naruto wouldn't leave, though, that Naruto would accept him. Naruto had accepted Teddy already, maybe he had a chance at it, too?

"Teddy is," Naruto explained wide-eyed, "Gotta make sure crazy dude don't get her."

Having been completely submerged in their fantasy, Gaara locked Teddy closer into his embrace, an attentive look on his face as Naruto went on with the very important information. "Who's 'crazy dude'..?"

"Shhh!" Naruto hissed, looking around several times warily. Gaara immediately sealed his lips, blushing in embarrassment at the tragedy he'd almost caused. "He'll _hear_ us."

Gaara nodded firmly, huddling closer to the new friend he'd found that day. A smile threatened at his lips, a smile which eventually turned into the laughter he'd never expressed before in his short life.

Laughter which Naruto had single-handedly caused.

**oOo**

"Alright class! Take your spot around the circle!"

The room was then flooded with sounds of shuffling shoes, toys being put away, and a few groans of noncompliance here and there.

Iruka watched endearingly, taking his seat in the front of the classroom. He'd had his eyes on Naruto earlier, and had witnessed how flawlessly the little blond had befriended Gaara.

Gaara was a challenge, Iruka could admit. So quiet the little boy was, that Iruka could hardly get hm to talk at all. His timid and withdrawn personality, Iruka was sure, was the reason why all the others went at him so aggressively. Vulnerability was something that children learned to detect and act upon at a very young age, and Gaara had unfortunately been the one targeted. Iruka smiled softly, however, as he watched Naruto pull said boy by the sleeve towards the very front of the circle.

"C'mon Gaara! Let's take the good spots!"

Naruto would be good for him, Iruka thought. Naruto seemed to be good for.. _everyone_.

"Let's all introduce ourselves to our new friend, alright?" Iruka announced, waiting for the last of the kids to settle themselves down, "Naruto will be joining our class from now on. Hinata, you start first."

Naruto watched excitedly as everyone spoke their names one by one, making sure that he never left the warmth of Gaara's knee.

"Meh, I'm Kiba."

"Hyuga, Neji."

"TenTen!"

"Shino."

"Rock Lee, YOSH!"

Gaara quivered in his crossed position on the floor the more he realized that it was almost his turn. A small bead of sweat surfaced on the side of his plump face, dreading the humiliation that was to come. He fumbled nervously with his fingers, his green, rimmed eyes downcast towards his lap. Someone will definitely call him ugly this time, perhaps throw a toy at his head..

Naruto noticed how Gaara's brows began to clasp with one another, looking like he was about to burst into tears. Worried beyond anything, Naruto sneaked in a whisper during the introductions, shielding his mouth with his hand so Iruka wouldn't see.

"Gaara, what's wrong? Are you-"

"Gaara," Iruka spoke out of nowhere, causing Naruto to jolt, "It's your turn. Introduce yourself to the class."

Shifting uncomfortably, Gaara nervously looked up towards the rest of the class encircled around him. Their eyes were heavy, _sneering_, and more than likely scornful. Gaara could feel a lump forming in his throat, and he knew he'd cry. In an attempt to not burst into sob, Gaara quickly shook his head 'no' several times, retreating once more against his stuffed toy.

Iruka watched him with a saddened smile, tempted to just let it be, though knowing fully well that this was necessary for the little boy's social development. "Gaara, please. Tell the class your name.."

"N-no.." the redhead whispered, feeling as the hot tears brimmed at his eyes, "I c-can-"

"Just let him. He's a pansy, anyway," Kiba muttered, his feline eyes lidded heavily in disinterest.

"And a weirdo!" another chimed.

"_And_ a creep!"

The dam broke, and Gaara burst loudly into tears. Iruka fumed at the front of the room.

"Everyone, calm down and keep your hurtful comments to yourselves! There is no reason to be so rude to Gaa-"

"SHUT-UP! ALL OF YOU JUST SHUT-UP!"

"Naru-"

"Stop being so mean to Gaara!" Naruto shouted at the top of his lungs, standing to shield his friend from all of the others deleterious words. "He's really nice, and he even let me hold Teddy! He's not mean to any of you! And he's not a weirdo! So **SHUT-UP**!"

The class fell into an utter silence, the only sound having been Gaara's sobbing against Teddy's head.

"Gaara is my BEST friend! And if all of you don't stop, crazy dude will beat all of you up!"

Naruto stood his ground, breathing heavily from his shrill. Kiba watched in blatant indifference as Shino quietly adjusted his glasses. Neji shook his head, whilst Lee teared up from emotion.

Iruka had no other choice but to send Naruto to the principal's office, flailing limbs and all.

**oOo**

Though Sasuke detested his job with an absolute passion, he did have a thing for the matter he was paid several thousands a week to teach.

Emotions were peons when put forth the implicit truth of what was _Logic_.

Logic made the world, made a person intelligent. Logic was what the elite possessed. Those with good, capable genes. Things he undoubtedly possessed, no less.

"Professor, but what if-"

"Give me a moment, Kabuto."

Of course it would be Itachi's bright fucking idea to call him in the middle of a lesson. A lesson vital to the upcoming finals, no less. Brainless bastard. Didn't he have a life to live of some sorts?

"What the _fuck_ do you want, Itachi?" a very peeved Sasuke hissed into the phone, trying to ignore the pissed tapping of his students' pencils against their desks. They _were_ paying the school thousands for him to educate them, after all.

"I apologize for the inconvenience, Mr. Uchiha, but this is the principal from Elder Leaf Elementary calling in regards to your child, Naruto."

Sasuke's eyes immediately shot open in attention, retreating to the far corner of the large room.

"_What_?"

"Naruto Uzumaki, correct?"

"What about him? What do you want? I'm in the middle of a-"

"He.. said a few unsettling comments inside the proximity of an educative classroom. I'm afraid I will have to meet with you right now, as he is being very difficult to control."

"Wha-"

"We feel responsible for his well-being, and if you cannot come pick him up at this time, I'm afraid we're going to have to call Chil-"

"I-I'll be right there, please, there's no need to call anyone. I will be there in five minutes."

What. The fuck..

Frantic, and mind spinning, Sasuke quickly pocketed his smartphone, turning on his heels to face his class of sixty. What could that incredible piece of idiocy have gotten himself into this time? On the _first_ day, no less?

"I.. I am terribly sorry, but I have a very important affair to attend to at this moment. All questions held off until Friday, read Chapter 32 and 40 in your texts tonight. Essay on Tarski and his methods," Sasuke's hands were white flashes on his desk, collecting all there was to collect inside his case. The peeved looks his students were currently giving him were of the least importance. "Give Gottlob Lege a look, too, he'll be an essential point for your upcoming final. Good afternoon to you all."

And the prestigious classroom was left without its prestige within the next second.

"Told you he's a total _**freak**_," Ino hissed, slamming her notebook shut for the entire class to hear.

**oOo**

Sasuke sped carelessly through the freeway, his hands clenching roughly onto the innocent steering wheel.

Itachi wouldn't answer his calls, much less the texts. He was supposed to be at the University_ teaching_ for fuck's sake, not racing to a bloody elementary school.

A coal gaze glared daggers out into the dashboard, the afternoon rain blurring out most of the road. He knew it was a shitty, fucking idea from the very beginning to place Naruto into school. Much less, a _public _one (the sheer blasphemy of it all). But no, Itachi always had to have his bastardly way.

Who could teach the roach anything, anyway? If anyone were to teach Naruto anything at all it would be him. Him alone.

Bolting needlessly through the highway, Sasuke looked down towards his phone, doing what all the billboards around him warned him not to do while driving.

_You're dead, fucker. Dead._

His phone gave an annoying noise the moment the text was sent, and Sasuke took the opportunity to throw the annoying block of technology somewhere in the back.

Through his haze of anger, however, Sasuke missed Naruto. Sweet little Naruto..

The warmth, the soft, baby-smooth skin, the whiskered cheeks, the plump, boyish ass..

He could regretfully admit that was all he'd really been thinking about the entire day, amidst his detached teaching to a class of sixty idiots. The fact that low-income, snotty brats had beheld Naruto that day, in the first place, irked at Sasuke's cindering nerves.

A poorly-designed building greeted him a few minutes later, causing Sasuke to lower his eyes in disgust. This was shit compared to the exclusive private academy he'd attended as a child. He could only but imagine the monstrosities that lingered inside the distasteful building. Monstrosities that had perhaps touched, or had been anywhere _near_ Naruto.

Furious, Sasuke got out of the expensive vehicle, only to storm his way into the school. Several teachers returning from their lunch break stopped in their tracks, having been left agape at the rattling presence of one of the Uchiha brothers wandering around the campus. Not exactly the one that was often praised for kindness and humility, but still an Uchiha, no less.

"Can I help you, sir..?" the office assistant asked as she nervously adjusted her black-rimmed glasses.

Sasuke glowered at the redhead, running a hand through his hair in a notion to fix any stray strands, "Naruto. Where is he?"

"Um.." carmine-tinted eyes looked down towards a desktop, clicking away as Sasuke watched rather impatiently. "Uzumaki, correct..?"

"Yes. Correct."

"Let's see.."

"Look, I don't have time for this shi-"

"Oh! Here, behavior deficiency meeting with Sasuke Uchiha? Mr. Sarutobi will meet with you in his office," the girl gave a small, chagrined smile as Sasuke turned on his heels towards the designated office. His short-fused temper was most certainly rising at that point. "My name is Karin, by the wa-"

"Congratulations."

**oOo**

Stepping inside the AC-ed cubicle of the office, Sasuke immediately caught sight of the roach.

Same as he remembered it from the night before. The night in which he had watched the little bundle of sex sleep quietly on his (very) expensive sheets. For the spark of a second, Sasuke wondered how the roach's ass would look from underneath while it sat on that chair.

His dick gave a little twitch at the thought, causing him to swallow thickly.

Only Naruto managed to get him unbearably horny within seconds.

"Mr. Uchiha, I'm glad you could make it. Please have a seat."

Naruto immediately turned towards Sasuke, a bright, exuberant expression marked on his face, "CRAZY DUDE! You're her-"

"Naruto, please, keep your voice down and allow me to speak with your father."

Forced to look away from the sexiest most fuckable thing he could ever conjure to exist, Sasuke stiffly turned towards the middle-aged man, a very faint glower marked on his pale, porcelain features. If that old man weren't there, he certainly would've tackled Naruto to the ground by then.

Ass spread, all fours, naked, soaked in cum..

"Mr. Uchiha..?"

Snapping from out of his libidinous trance, Sasuke shook his head to the side, nervously running a hand through dark, gloss-like hair. "I'm not his father."

"Though, legal guardian, correct?"

Legal..

That word burned a snake down Sasuke's spine, making him feel more guilty than your typical convict. It'd been less than a minute, yet he already had to keep down the searing, ridiculous urge to snatch Naruto by the collar and get the living hell out of there.

"Y-yes.. Correct."

Sasuke could see Naruto squirming on his seat from the corner of his eye. The roach was anything but heedful towards the situation. All the unbearably steamy critter was probably thinking at all about was racing out of the room and into whatever playground lied the closest.

Sasuke cleared his throat, noticing he'd been staring at Naruto a little_ too _closely.

"Naruto is quite the scandal in class, you see."

Sasuke stared blankly at the man, his fingers tapping anxiously somewhere on his lap. Naruto's presence so close to him like that after many hours of having been away from him was distressing. Exhilarating. _Arousing_. He could feel the dreaded stiffness of a boner approaching from in between his legs, causing Sasuke to very discretely bite down onto his lower lip for some grip of control.

_Shit_.

"He announced a sort of.. _threat_ regarding a 'crazy dude' that would 'beat up' all of the students in his current class this morning during a classroom activity."

Naruto's ass in his face. Yes. Sasuke wanted Naruto to sit on his face. To rub it all over him, to hold it open so he could see the pink little pucker that lied inside.. To _dig_ his tongue into that sweet, juicy hole an-

"We're concerned that this type of behavior will continue, you see. We aim to protect the well-being, both emotional and physical, of every one of our students on this campus. I believe Naruto's threat, harmless may it be, has.. unsettled that. Which is why I firmly suggest some discipline take place in your household in regards to his actions."

Discipline? Discipline.. Yes. He'll discipline Naruto, alright. Spank that ass pink, suck on that little hole until its raw. Naruto will most definitely be 'disciplined' that night..

"Mr. Uchiha?"

"Y-yes, uh, I entirely understand. Naruto's actions were.. uncalled for."

"I'm glad we are on the same page."

"Definitely. This will not happen again," Sasuke assured, standing from his seat, "Thank you for your time."

"Likewise. We'll see you tomorrow morning, Naruto."

The last thing either men saw was a miniature flash of yellow disappear out the front door, little backpack flailing close behind.

Sarutobi brought a hand to his chin in thought. That yellow flash was definitely something that had caused him to recall a particular student that had attended the school many years ago. A student that energetic child chillingly resembled in more ways than one.

Loud, yellow hair, broad, goofy grin; mischief, strange, blue eyes..

_Minato._

**oOo**

Kakashi was loyal to his periodic book-signings. This one in exception, however, was one that he had been expecting for several weeks now.

"Hatake! Haven't seen you in ages!"

"Haha, I know, it's been quite a while, hasn't it? Though, I've awaited this book with utmost patience, I just had to get this one signed by you."

"Here for my book signing, eh? Thought there was something else tied to your visit. There always is."

Kakashi gave one of his trademarked smiles, lending the older of the two a small green book.

"That main character of yours reminded me an awful lot of an old colleague.."

"A colleague, eh?"

"Yes. The descriptions were vague, but what you gave pinpointed the image in my head."

"I might have an idea of what you're talking about. But those days are over, Kakashi. All of my students went their own separate ways," the man said, scribbling a signature somewhere on the front of the book.

"Well, yes, Jiraiya. But you can't help but to wonder where Minato went after all of these years."

There was a cryptic silence between the two men, only to be broken a moment after by the eldest.

"Heard he had a kid, got married. Moved on. Living the high life somewhere, don't you think? That wife of his, I heard, was quite the catch. Being an Uzumaki and all."

Kakashi blinked, taking back the book that was handed to him almost robotically.

"Uzumaki..?"

"Yeah. Though, I'm not even sure, to tell ya the truth. Can't trust gossip between the ladies nowadays. He was a nice guy, though. Good-looking and everything. I'm sure he's fine."

Pocketing the volume, Kakashi nodded softly in credence. That last name sounded awfully familiar all of a sudden. Had he heard it before? Shaking his favorite author's hand, however, and friend of many years, Kakashi didn't say another word about it.

Whatever it was, he knew to leave certain matters where they were. He was never one to pry into what wasn't his business, after all. He'd gotten his book signed, and that had been just enough to satisfy him.

"Up for a drink, old man?"

**oOo**

The drive back was proving to be quite the tedious challenge.

Sasuke rubbed roughly at the side of his temple, invoking all the self-control left in his being as he drove down the crowded streets. For a rainy Wednesday afternoon, there sure were a lot of cars getting in the fucking way.

Heavily tempted, yet knowing fully well of the consequence, Sasuke avoided looking towards the general direction of the opposite seat within the best of his abilities. He could literally _smell _the roach. Feel its obnoxious, yet wonderful presence. Its boyish warmth, its sweet-smelling, baby breath..

Sasuke shifted uncomfortably in his seat, reaching out to turn on the AC. He hated hot rainy days. Drove him insane. Angry. Made him impossibly horny.

"Where we going, crazy dude?!" Naruto beamed, bouncing in his seat as he pressed his small hands against the glass window of the car. "Are we going home now? Are we?"

"For sanity's sake, Naruto, stay still for once," the older man hissed, making an illegal U-turn which had earned him several which middle fingers from all sorts of different directions. "Fucking heathens.."

"Crazy dude! Crazy dude!"

"WHAT?"

"Guess what? Guess what?" Naruto cheered, wriggling in his seat as Sasuke lowered the window to give an old woman the bird.

"_What_?"

"I made a new best friend today!"

Stopping at a red light, Sasuke dared himself to turn towards the lascivious little child, feeling his balls tense at the innocent sight that greeted him. That haystack of hair, those sparkling eyes, smooth skin.. For a moment, Sasuke recalled the taste of Naruto's backside against his tongue, the tabooed delicacy he'd indulged on not too long ago.

He felt his mouth watering at the memory, forcing him to swallow thickly.

Damned roach. Driving him this crazy, exhausting him of all sanity, making his dick so insufferably stiff.. To have fucked it at that moment, that sweet ass, without a condom; to have felt those wet walls hugging against his prick, heating by the thrust, sucking him in, milking him slowly..

Coal, fascinated eyes began to narrow in ravenous lust, feeling the blood rushing towards that heavy spot between his legs.

"Who is.. Who's your friend, Naruto..?" Sasuke asked blankly, his hold on the wheel becoming a little harsher than before. He inwardly hoped that Naruto wouldn't notice the growing bulge he now shamelessly sported.

"His name is Gaara! And he has this teddy that we named Teddy! She's really cool and everything, I think you'd like her, crazy dude!" Naruto shouted, squirming uncontrollably in his seat as the car began to move again. "But anyways, Gaara's really awesome! I really, really like him and stuff!"

"Do you..?" Sasuke managed, using his left hand to rub discretely at his throbbing erection.

"Yeah! Yeah! People were making fun of him, though! So that's why I had to tell everyone to shut-up and everything! But then that Iruka dummy got me in trouble for it! Can you believe that, crazy dude?" Naruto asked with wide open eyes, his tiny arms crossed heavily in outrage against his chest whilst his lip pouted rather adorably.

Sasuke didn't fail to notice this, having almost exploded in his pants.

"N-Naruto.." he swallowed nervously, taking a sharper-than-usual turn towards the general direction of an empty plaza. "Listen for a second.."

His hand was rough on the growing tent beneath his slacks, feeling as the fabric moistened more and more by the second.

"Okay, crazy dude," Naruto smiled sweetly, all eyes and ears on the opposite seat.

Sasuke's skin flared in heat.

Fuck, he was horny. Needed to fuck. Lick the roach, anything at all. He couldn't control anything anymore. No sobriety, no constraint. Not even enough to have reached the proper privacy of his home. Just as before.. Sasuke's eyes were anxious pendulums towards the dashboard, scanning the area for any passersby that might notice what it was he was planning to do.

None at all. The parking lot was **completely** _empty_. Void of anything. No threat of witnesses. Not a soul.

Perfect.

Naruto, though generally naive and callow to his surroundings, didn't fail to notice something so blatantly strange like this.

"What's going on, crazy dude?" Naruto asked softly, ceasing in his bouncing. "Where are we going..?"

A drop of sweat formed on Sasuke's brow as he nervously parked the car somewhere along the deserted parking lot, the hammering of rain growing louder by the second against the windshield. Dark, cindered eyes lied unblinking straight ahead, nerves wracking from beneath a pale face. Air was becoming stagnant, erection growing more and more caustic.

Sasuke needed it then. That small, corpulent body. That sweet, milking friction that Naruto so unwittingly promised..

"Naruto.." Sasuke's voice was thick and painful within his throat, his hands trembling on the steering wheel. "Go to the back, and take off your pants."

**oOo**

**Oh shit~ haha Naughty, naughty Sasuke.**

**GOTTA LOVE CUTE LITTLE GAARA, THOUGH! C: hehe**

**Thanks so much for reading! Review and I promise not to keep you guys waiting too long for the next chapter. xD That is, if you guys even want more of them... o.0 Till next time, loves! xx**


	10. The Camera

**- WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING -**

**Some serious deviancy coming your way. If you are terribly young or easily offended, please turn away NOW. o.0 I'm serious.**

**Chapter 10 is here. Jeez. Thought it'd never come. I want to deeply thank all of my reviewers. I truly wish I could respond personally to you all. :c**

**I DISCLAIM. D:**

**oOo**

The Sabaku household was always quiet.

Pristine, dustless furniture decorated the large, redwood-themed livingroom. A mahogany sofa rested against one of the neatly painted walls, conveniently facing the large 50' by 42' flat-screen tv that Kankuro often gamed the nights away on whenever he was off work. Temari would often accompany him, having always been a girl of boyish tastes; one of the primary reasons why Kankuro had always thought of his older sister as incredibly badass.

They worked hard for the house they had. A humble abode located within a nice, two-floored home community with trimmed lawns and considerate neighbors. Temari took pride in her job as a security officer, and Kankuro made amends with a part-time job in carpentry while attending college for his degree in Civil Engineering.

Things weren't easy, but they were good. Temari knew it would stay that way for the future if they continued to stick together. Her brothers meant everything to her, and she'd be damned if they lost everything again like they did six years ago.

The tragic loss of their mother during childbirth had always been hard on everyone (most especially Gaara), and the absence of their father (who had committed suicide a few days after Gaara was born) left Temari as the sole provider of the family at a very ripe age.

At twenty, she was forced to drop out of college and care for her brothers. A baby and a fifteen year-old boy who was just barely a Sophomore in high school.

She used the remainder of her student loans to pay for security guard training, and whatever was left of her life savings was spent away paying rent for an apartment situated somewhere within the projects. One that was often broken into, no less.

Being fresh foreigners and part of the lower-class, their parents had never purchased insurance, leaving them completely vulnerable and unassisted within the cruel breaches of society.

It was hell, but they pulled through. And here they were now.

In a nice two-story house with a working sink and kitchen, a bed for each person, and a kickass plasma screen connected to a legitimate PlayStation3 console.

Kankuro gave out a loud cheer of triumph, throwing his arms up in the air as Temari shook her head, a smile on her face.

"You got me," she said, putting the controller down. "You have class tomorrow?"

"Yeah. Just two, though. I could be back in the early afternoon. Why? What's up?"

"Good. I have to work an overnight shift tomorrow, and I'm gonna need you to pick up Gaara from school," she reached towards the rounded table in front of them, taking a long sip of her soda.

"No problem," Kankuro shrugged, shifting to rest against the arm of the couch in order to face Temari a little better.

"Oh! Speaking of which, guess what Gaara's teacher told me today?"

"What? Someone messing with him again? I swear, one of these days I'm gonna-"

"Our little Gaara finally made a new friend!" Temari smiled, playfully pushing her brother on the shoulder in a notion to relax him. "Iruka couldn't believe even himself when he started telling me. I swear, we both squealed like idiots."

Kankuro's expression relaxed into into a grin, giving his sister a high-five. This was probably the best news in weeks.

"Damn. That's great! Who's the new friend?"

Temari paused, setting aside her drink. "Well, actually, it's some kid that was adopted by one of the Uchihas, from what I understood."

Kankuro's brow rose. "What? You mean the filthy rich drunkards that live down by the Elms?"

"Only one of them is a drunk," Temari corrected, crossing her legs, "And it just so happens that the kid was taken in by just the one."

"Which one? The drunk one?"

"Yes,_ idiot_, the _drunk_ one," Temari sighed, face-palming herself.

"Well, _saw-ree _for not being up-to-date with the latest hunk gossip. Jeez."

"It's the girly one, the one with the stick in his ass. You've heard of him, right?"

"Sasky, or something? Sus-gay?"

Temari gave out a loud laugh, playfully slapping her brother on the shoulder in amusement. "That's hilarious! But no, it's Sasuke, or something. Went to 9th grade with the prick. Guy's such a bloody asshole. Thinks he's the center of the galaxy, or some shit." She took a sip of her drink, casually resting her chin against her knuckles. "He messed around with an old friend of mine in high school. Fucked her and ignored the shit out of her the next day. Even moved schools the same week. Crazy shit. Bastard went all out."

Kankuro shrugged, his eyes narrowed in indifference. "Ain't that how all of them are? Arrogant, self-loving pieces of shit?"

Temari brought a hand to her chin in thought, elbow resting casually on her knee. "The Uchihas? Surely. The tall one, though, the one with the long hair and pretty eyes is one devilishly handsome man. Intelligent son of a bitch. Wouldn't mind roughing him up a bit."

Kankuro scoffed. "You have some disturbing tastes in men."

Temari shot her younger brother a glare, reaching to ruffle a patch of his light brown hair.

"Anyway, Gaara looked so happy earlier today. Warmed my aching heart," she said, giving out a dreamy sigh. "I really hope that new friend of his doesn't turn out to be some spoiled brat. You know how our little Gaara is.."

"Long as the Uchiha's kid doesn't mess with him, there ain't a problem on my part."

Just at that moment, a small figure with a batch of fiery hair appeared from the annals of the kitchen, teddy bear dangling close behind. Temari sat up, a small smile forming on her lips as Gaara slowly approached the livingroom, his timid, green eyes hesitant towards her and the ground.

"Gaara? Is everything alright?" she asked, her voice tender.

Bringing his stuffed toy to his chest, Gaara hid half of his face behind it, his voice endearingly muffled against the furry fabric as he began to speak. "Can I.. ask you something..?" he asked, his cheeks blushing.

Temari held back the intense urge to go over and tackle her baby brother to the ground. How someone could ever have the heart to be mean to such an adorable little critter? Temari would never know.

Kankuro gave a languid yawn, absentmindedly wondering why older women were always so weak to Gaara's bashful charm.

A little, socked foot traced circles against the carpet, a green gaze shying towards the floor. Gaara took a breath, prepping himself for his incoming request. "Can I.. use the phone? To call someone?"

Temari's brow rose at this, taken back at the inquiry. Never in a million years would she have guessed that Gaara would one day ask to use the phone. Considering how unbelievably withdrawn he so naturally was, and all.

She and Kankuro traded blank glances, both turning towards Gaara in unison. "Are you sure it's alright for you to be calling, Gaara? It's getting kind of late.."

Saddened, Gaara's brows furrowed softly against each other, readying himself to climb back up stairs and into the isolation of his room. He knew it would be dumb to ask, but his secret desire to talk to Naruto at least once that night encouraged him to speak up.

"Go ahead, little man," Kankuro smiled, tossing him the phone from its stand. "It's all yours."

Temari looked at the situation in concern, but it all faded the moment she saw a tiny, rare smile on her little brother's plump face. She already knew who Gaara was planning on calling anyway, and she ultimately saw no real harm in it.

Teddy in one hand, and phone in the other, Gaara rushed upstairs, a red, miniature flash being left in his wake.

Once inside the comfortable silence of his dimly-lit room, Gaara clumsily began to dial the numbers that Naruto had given him that day at school. His hands shook, his green eyes nervous.

Taking a deep breath, Gaara initiated the call, his heart hammering against his chest. Each ring made him feel as though he'd faint, and by the sixth ring, there was still no Naruto on the other line. Gaara's heart sunk within his chest, a saddened expression marking against his childish features. An answering machine with the greeting of a man's voice was the only response he'd gotten from his call.

_You've reached Uchiha, Sasuke. Either I am busy, or cannot answer your call at this time. Leave a message._

Gaara swallowed thickly. He was absolutely certain this was the number Naruto had given him. His fingers toyed nervously with the hem of his sweater, his small mind wracking itself for something coherent to say.

"U-um.. h-hi, Naruto.." Gaara gulped, his small body shaking from all of the tension in the world. "I just wanted to say g-goodnight.. and that.. I.. I.." clenching his eyes closed, Gaara took a profound breath, willing himself to continue for all that he could, "I c-can't wait to play with you tomorrow."

Embarrassed, Gaara quickly hung up the phone, throwing himself underneath his covers. A thin veil of blush blanketed over his cheeks as he held Teddy tightly against himself.

A faint smile lingered somewhere along Gaara's pinkish lips for the longest moment before finally falling into a chaste slumber, bright blue eyes ghosting within his mind.

**oOo**

After several minutes of scanning the area with hawk-like eyes narrowed in precision, Sasuke slowly unclenched his hands from the steering wheel.

He took a breath, his heart pounding wildly against his chest at full power. The excitement stemming from in between his legs throbbed in agitation, feverish for release; feverish for Naruto.

He could feel the blood pooling from within his aching dick, engorging him to an impossible volume. His balls retreated painfully against him, causing a soft hiss of arousal to slither from a pair of flushed, bubblegum lips.

Sasuke could take no more.

"Naruto..?" he whispered, his eyes intent towards the heavy rain coming from the outside. "Did you do it?"

There was a small silence. "Y-yeah, crazy dude.. Can I go sit with you now?"

Sasuke closed his eyes to the sweet rhythm of Naruto's voice, his hand rubbing sensuously against the thick rod of flesh pulsating from within his slacks. He could hardly regain control of his breathing, of his thoughts.

Naruto sounded so scared, so worried. Delicious. Sasuke threw his head back against the seat of the car, his mouth parted wide as he rubbed roughly against his quivering shaft.

"Naruto," he said softly, his breathing a little louder than before. "I want to fuck you so bad."

"W-what's tha-"

With a fluid movement of his own, Sasuke slid gracefully into the back of the car, immediately pinning Naruto down against the leather seats. His breath was harsh against the child's shocked expression, jet-ink eyes dangerously narrowed in luxuria.

Naruto stared wide-eyed into crazy dude's viper-like gaze, his small body squirming on its own accord. Sasuke was hot and heavy against him, Sasuke smelled so good.

"You're so beautiful," the older growled, the plush texture of his lips caressing Naruto's blushing cheeks. "So warm. Sexy. I'm going to have you.. _right_ now."

Naruto's heart began to pulse a little quicker from within him, entirely confused by the bizarre situation. All Naruto truly knew was that Sasuke's voice sounded much more different than ever before, and that Sasuke was acting the same way he had the day he'd ran his tongue against the dirty place in his backside.

Naruto stilled in his position, his arms tight and secure against his sides. "W-what are you going to do, crazy dude..?" he asked shyly, wincing at the way Sasuke had begun to lick at the side of his neck.

Aroused beyond belief, Sasuke's hand began to roam the naked expanse of Naruto's thigh, noticing that the roach had, indeed, taken off his pants just as he had demanded. He hiked his hand a little closer to that sweet part between the boy's legs, noticing the curious lack of underwear.

Sasuke grinned lasciviously against Naruto's dampened neck. _Naughty_ little minx.

"Everything," he hissed, sharply biting onto Naruto's ear. "Would you like that?"

Naruto's eyes began to cloud and narrow, courtesy of crazy dude's steady hand ghosting against his private parts. He felt the soft warmth of fingers running against his tensed bit, the blunt of Sasuke's nails teasing the skin Naruto only ever touched whenever he went pee.

He found himself enjoying the foreign feeling. It felt good. It felt different than whenever he touched it. His breathing began to pace, reaching to tangle his little arms around Sasuke's strong neck. He clenched his eyes closed for all that they would go, nodding vigorously against the nape of crazy dude's collar.

Yes. He liked it.

The child reddened, his unvoiced desire for more being innocently expressed as he bucked his boyish hips into Sasuke's experienced hand. Sasuke hissed quietly into his ear, his large hand encasing the miniature totality of the boy's quivering erection.

Sasuke felt as though he'd erupt in his pants, the soft length of the roach daring him to further his actions. Desperate for more, he reached to lock Naruto in a tongue-filled kiss, making sure that his pumping increased just enough to leave Naruto a writhing mess underneath him.

He could hear Naruto whimpering loudly against him, his small body already shaking uncontrollably. Sasuke's tongue prodded violently against every hidden crevice of Naruto's sugared mouth, swallowing his taste whenever at all possible. The child was addicting, a priceless delicacy that he'd pay mind and soul to have a dose of every night.

Like morphine.

Sasuke's hand reached to toy with Naruto's tender balls, rolling them gently between his fingers.

Naruto let out a string of deafening mewls, his little mouth falling open for all that it would go, allowing Sasuke's insidious tongue to sink itself further into him. Squeezing gently in patterned intervals, Sasuke pulled away from their wet kiss, staring hungrily into Naruto's shying, beryl-blue eyes.

He looked exactly how Sasuke knew he'd look. A blushing virgin. A tasty little thing. Good enough to fuck at any hour of the day, at any minute, _every_ minute; just like Sasuke had always wanted it, had always _dreamed_ of.

"Take off your shirt, Naruto," he demanded, his voice unforgivably husky. At that, Sasuke freed the roach from his heavy snare, taking the opportunity to undress himself, as well.

Sasuke quickly went about his tie, throwing it somewhere underneath the seat of the sport's car. His nimble fingers made way with the button-up shirt he'd paid a good fortune for in a hurried flash, the leather belt of his pants having been tossed somewhere in the front seat of the car. He kicked from out of his pants at an awkward angle, the limited space of the car disallowing him from being at all graceful.

The hammering of rain resounded ominously from the outside. A clasp of thunder, the evening's elegant lighting.. It all made Sasuke look like the sex god he so was, the sex god he _knew_ he was. Knowing that Naruto had been watching him only managed to turn Sasuke on even more, his impossibly thick dick jutting proudly from in between his legs.

A girth like no other. He was absolutely certain Itachi couldn't possibly measure to him.

Soon enough, an avalanche of pearl lied naked from within the dimly-lit car, an insufferably gallant figure lavished in all of its symmetry with toned muscle and smooth skin.

Naruto froze on the spot, unable to stop staring.

"Sa-Sasu.. ke.." he whimpered, cowering against the door of the car, concealing his childish nudity as much as he could with his corpulent arms. Naruto felt like a filthy bug in comparison to crazy dude's manful physique, the foreign feeling of inferiority setting in within his small being.

He felt embarrassed, unworthy.

Sasuke was so pretty...

Sasuke smiled a devious smile, his hand tracing the length of his leaking cock. He took pleasure in Naruto's hesitant peeking, using his other palm to fumble with a pair of tensed balls. Hissing in a breath, he relaxed against the opposite side of the car, his eyes narrowed towards Naruto's direction as he continued to erotically pull on his rock-like prick.

Naruto's eyes compressed slowly at the titillating sight, his face bathed in permanent flush from behind his small knees. Sasuke's mouth began to part open at the guiltless reaction, a reverberative moan escaping his throat as he pulled at his balls for all that they would go.

Heavens, that roach was all sin incarnate. A fire he wished would never waver.

A hot hell he'd wish to burn in.

"Naruto," he whispered, "Do you see this?"

He motioned at his dick, casually grabbing it in a notion for Naruto's hesitant eyes to fall upon it. Naruto nodded slowly, immediately averting his eyes after taking a brief peek at it.

"Do you think you could take it in you?"

Before Naruto could attempt to ask crazy dude what he meant by that, Sasuke reached to pull harshly on the child's legs, splaying his weight above him once again. Nudity against nudity, Sasuke could feel Naruto's childish erection poking at his thigh, a moisture seeping from its tip.

Sasuke smirked, leaning to lick the side of Naruto's whiskered cheek. The roach was a violent, writhing mess beneath him, his blue eyes wide in piling confusion. Sasuke took no time to push three of his fingers into the child's mouth, roughly caressing the inside of Naruto's left cheek.

"Suck," he ordered, his dark eyes sharp and dangerous. "Hard."

Submissive to whatever Sasuke wished of him, Naruto wrapped his lips around the three intruding digits, his small tongue rolling against them for all that it could. Blue, watery eyes stared deeply into Sasuke's obsidian, yellow brows slanted in a desperate notion to please. Sasuke grinned devilishly, his other hand tugging at a batch of yellow locks, forcing Naruto's head back at an uncomfortable angle as the roach continued to fervently suck to the best of his capabilities.

The wet noises were delicious. Sasuke's prick twitched wildly against Naruto's stomach, the friction created between their bodies milking Sasuke in an erotic, unintended way. He hissed several times, pushing his fingers deeper into the child's miniature mouth. Having been satisfied by the look on Naruto's face, Sasuke pulled his fingers, away, immediately snaking them towards a very specific place.

Naruto whimpered loudly towards the roof of the car, his neck arched at a discomfited viewpoint, courtesy of Sasuke's harsh hold on his hair.

The moment Sasuke's fingers pressed firmly against the dirty place in his bottom, Naruto's eyes shot open at an impossible volume, his childish mouth falling open in choked shock.

Sasuke had breached through. A strange, vulgar feeling overwhelmed Naruto to the core, causing the rims of his eyes to immediately water. He let out a cry of some sorts, a cry brimmed with pain and dither.

"Sh sh sh," Sasuke cooed, letting go of Naruto's hair to secure his mouth shut. "It's alright.. It'll pass, I promise."

Nervous and wide-eyed, Naruto nodded softly in credence, his trust in crazy dude paramount and never-ending. If Sasuke said it would pass, it would pass. If Sasuke said dinosaurs were to roam the earth the next day, the dinosaurs would, indeed, roam earth the next day. If Sasuke demanded for snow, it would snow.

Sasuke was the moon, after all. The sun, the earth. He was the rain outside, the clouds.

Sasuke was a perpetual wind. A beautiful star in Naruto's lonely sky.

Relaxing underneath Sasuke's weight, Naruto's cloudy, blue eyes began to narrow in utter surrender, his bottom being ravaged by the three fingers he'd just finished sucking on as Sasuke had ordered. A pair of tears fell slowly from cerulean eyes, watching crazy dude's pretty, pale face from behind a watery visage.

Sasuke's fingers were flashes of light from in between Naruto's spread legs, his long, slender fingers producing a series of wet, gagging noises. Clear fluids slathered all along his plundering fingers, Naruto's impossibly tight asshole making it almost hopeless to pull in and out at a steady pace. The heat from inside drove Sasuke insane, his tongue darting to lick his lips several times in the most lecherous of ways.

He could only but imagine how it would all look like from underneath. Sasuke's dick seeped fluids at the thought, his dark brows furrowed tightly against each other in esurient thirst.

"You like this, Naruto?" he hissed, his hand still firmly pressed against the child's mouth, lest someone heard them from the outside. "My fingers fucking your tight little ass?"

Naruto's eyes lied lifelessly narrowed, his small body violently convulsing at the unsteady rhythm of Sasuke's animalistic pace. A blanket of red marred the roach's whiskered features, blond hair damp from sweat.

Smirking, Sasuke took the moment to sink the entire length of his three fingers into Naruto's clenching hole, digging himself deep into the other's heat. A dark gaze watched like those of a vulture as Naruto's eyes slowly began to roll to the back of his head, a muffled scream of some kind vibrating harshly against Sasuke's pressing palm. He wiggled his fingers from far within the boy's cavity, caressing the tips of his digits against those wet, velvety walls.

Fascinated, Sasuke pulled his fingers out to the blunt of his nails, watching, _studying_, only to slam back in just as far as before.

Naruto let out a choked sob, his figure helplessly jolting from the sheer impact of the action. Tears fell more freely, little arms wrapped desperately tight around Sasuke's naked neck.

Not being able to hold anything back any longer, and driven to the furthest, most hellish limit there was to reach, Sasuke pulled his fingers out one last time, his hand frantic to grab hold of his aching, pulsating cock.

The deflowering. The sweet, wonderful deflowering he'd fantasized for endless hours on end. The sinful act that would surely earn him a booking in hell, the act that would put everything on the line. His money, wealth, property, and fame.. **Prison**.

But it was worth it. The risk was worth the impeccable prize. The risk was _exhilarating_.

Breathing heavily, Sasuke pressed the blunt of his nine inches against Naruto's pulsing asshole, the tip of it caressing against those rings of small muscle that promised so much friction.

"I'm going to fuck you, Naruto," he hissed, ink eyes infernally narrowed, "I'm going to shove it into you so far up that you won't even be able to breathe."

Naruto stiffened from underneath, his little arms holding on for dear life. Whatever Sasuke wanted, he would get. And that was fine. It was the custom, and he had no say. He feared abandonment. Naruto would do anything, endure even this.

"I'll fill you up," Sasuke growled, kissing several times at Naruto's warm cheeks. "I'll make you cry my cum, you'll taste it in your mouth," a small lick was placed gingerly against Naruto's quivering lips, watching with coal, lidded eyes as the child whimpered quietly beneath him.

"S-Sasu-"

"**I love you**."

And with a flutter of the heart, Naruto felt himself being torn open.

A blood-curdling scream of utter sting lied muffled against Sasuke's hand just in time, the volume of it having otherwise been shrill beyond belief. Sasuke moaned loudly as the warmth of Naruto's kiddish ass began to settle against him, a warmth like no other.

Tight walls, velvety detrition. He could hardly push himself all the way inside, his dick having been far too thick for Naruto to be able to take in. Sheer force, however, allowed him to dress his cock with Naruto's creamy insides, rolling a pair of pale hips to thrust in as much as humanely possible. His balls pressed erotically against the crack of Naruto's ass, the child's small legs flailing messily in mid-air.

Sasuke's brows furrowed in impossible satisfaction, feeling as the knot of his orgasm threatened to explode right at that moment.

"Fuck, Naruto.. You're so tight," he hissed, gaining a languid, lazy pace against Naruto's limp body, "You feel so perfect on my dick."

Overwhelmed in all senses and filled to the brim, Naruto's eyes rolled lifelessly to the back of his skull, mouth sealed shut by Sasuke's hand. His small body was that of a doll's against Sasuke's growing pace, his ass clenching harshly against the other's prick in attempt to rid of the bottomless intrusion.

Taken, and entirely enamored, Sasuke began to hammer himself against the tiny figure of the roach, his prick tearing Naruto's walls apart to widths that were just not meant for the child's body to endure. This mattered not, however. The feeling was heaven in itself, and Sasuke couldn't get enough of it.

He pushed Naruto against the door of the vehicle, prepping himself to go all out.

"You're mine," he growled, his hand pushing against Naruto's mouth for all that it could.

With a final, small kiss to the cheek, Sasuke submerged himself within the roach's heat once more to once again part those lovely walls, only to pull out to the very tip. He repeated this several times, watching as Naruto fell entirely motionless against his perpetual ramming. His pace increased at an impossible rate, slamming himself in and out of his most cherished possession in thunderous waves.

The rain outside grew louder, a streak of lightning gracing the sky from the outside.

Naruto watched Sasuke's hellish expression in silent adoration, his mind beginning to lose consciousness. His bottom felt numb, repeatedly breached by Sasuke's monstrous intrusion. He felt hot, his legs hurting from the strained position against the car.

Beryl-blue eyes gave into their sockets, the onslaught of Sasuke's relentless fucking making it impossible to catch air inside his lungs.

Seconds before Naruto could finally give into unconsciousness, however, a thick, hot ooze of liquid shot from deep within his innards, forcing his small body to convulse violently in response. Sasuke let out a profound howl of release, grating his hips against Naruto to milk the vesuvian amount of cum that had splattered from his volcanic, soul-numbing peak.

Sasuke breathed heavily, sweat falling quietly from his temples. He slowly began to pull out. A thick ribbon of cum connected him still to Naruto's gaping hole, ensuing for a very lewd sight.

A pair of sable eyes fell unto Naruto's flushed face, worriedly noting that the roach had passed out.

Frantic for air, but complacent beyond his needs, Sasuke reached for the small body that he'd yearned for so long, cuddling the child into the strong warmth of his arms. His lips kissed softly against Naruto's thick, yellow hair, breathing in his childish scent.

And he knew he'd loved him.

"Naruto.."

**oOo**

A smirk graced her lips.

A smirk of triumph, of attainment, of _revenge_.

The aging elk Sasuke had strategically parked by, and the shadows that loomed from its blossomed branches had been enough to insure her from being at all seen.

The camera in her hands gave out a red blink, informing her of the draining battery. She smiled, hugging her raincoat closer to herself.

That was alright. She filmed exactly what she needed. From beginning to end. Even the sweet middle.

As pale, blue eyes glinted in devious wrath, Ino carefully snapped the camera closed, placing it securely within her purse. She gave a last look at the black Ferrari and the sight of Sasuke's bare back, a very young and naked child in his arms.

She tossed her long hair to the side, turning on her heels to leave the scene just as she had entered it; unseen and stealthily.

She was an art in herself. Sasuke would regret dearly on his knees. Begging, pleading, _sobbing_.

Oh, the sweet irony.

Jogging through the rain to the safety of her car, she let out a sigh of relief, her lashed eyes smiling back at her from the rear-view mirror.

Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned.

She chuckled.

"Gotcha, you** sick**, twisted fuck."

**oOo**

**Oh. Mah. God.**

**SO MANY THINGS ARE HAPPENING! O: RUN SASU, RUN! RUN TO FRANCE WITH SWEET NARU IN YOUR ARMS!**

**Lmao xD Thank you so much for reading. Review, please? Encourages that little something called inspirtation. ;D xx**


	11. - A Note From the Author -

I know Author's Notes are not allowed to be used as a chapter, but I think this story will be taken down soon, anyway.

I can only but imagine how many people have already reported it. haha It's fine. I ain't trippin', and I recognize that my writing is far too crazy for this kind of website, in the first place.

Before anything happens, however, I want to make things clear:

I do **NOT** express my **PERSONAL** views within the stories that I write.

I **NEVER** do.

This should be a rule for all writers. You keep yourself OUT of the story. You are simply creating a picture. You are a fly on every wall, WATCHING what happens, TELLING what happens.

The writer is **never** a character. The writer is never even the narrator. The writer is simply a speck of dust, an omniscience that tells what is there. Reveals the innermost thoughts of the characters. Nothing more.

My views, your views, is nobody's business within the realms of fictional writing. Nobody cares. You are making characters develop Characters that the reader will care about, that the reader is _drawn _to. You are making a world, a _situation_, come to life _WITHIN_ the walls of utter FANTASY. That's **IT**.

Some people do not understand this. Some people simply do not understand what Creative Writing consists of.

This whole time I've been writing this particular story in the general POV of a twisted, wealthy individual with a disturbing way of thought. To delve inside a devilish cognition; to explore a psyche that is **NOT** my own.

It is ridiculous that some people actually think that I PROMOTE pedophilia, or try to make it 'cute'. My writing is NEVER cute. I _hate_ cute. I write raw emotion, raw reality; the darker side of the human mind.

Those who cannot handle this should simply not come across my writing, let alone comment on it. It is BEYOND your reasoning, it is beyond what your mind can stretch to and grasp. And I say this only because of how entirely stupid the flames have been. Stick to your fluffy, lovey-dovey shit and leave my ideas alone. You incredible idiots.

It's sad, really. But I don't mind. I am me, and they are them. I thank the people that actually UNDERSTAND what I write, the _depth_ of it, and utter emotion that I put into every line.

Words are a beautiful thing, they're precious to me. I do not plan to stop writing this story even if it is taken down. Once I find a new, second home for ALL of my fics (where none of them will ever be in the danger of being taken down), I will put up the link in my profile for everyone to see.

Let's see what happens from here on out. Feel free to flame me.

Hostile, typed words from a brainless cretin hardly holds any meaning to me. For those who wish to drop a kind word, please, feel free to do so.

For those who are with me, thank you. I love you. (: I am a kind, empathetic person, really. I hate scandal and argument. But this whole situation seriously just ticked me off. I had to speak up.

Until next time.

**xx Angelas**


End file.
